The Cost of Life
by MegGiry-TheAlbino
Summary: Theo and Sarah Elric are back in the sequel to We Were the Cost. The Mustang house is turned upside down as Amestris is stared down by threats of war. Xing feels itself slipping because of it's alliance to Amestris, as a Princess has been taken. A playing piece for war. Alphonse, Elicia, Kain, Clint, Maes, plus new friends and enemies. Are you prepared to pay the price?
1. Chapter 1

**Theo and Sarah are back in the heart-stopping sequel to We Were the Cost. The Mustang house is turned upside down as Amestris is stared down by threats of war. Xing feels itself slipping because of it's alliance to Amestris, as a Princess has been taken. A playing piece for war. **

**Alphonse, Elicia, Kain, Clint, Maes, plus new friends and enemies. Are you prepared to pay the price? Are you prepared to accept the cost of life?**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Well, guys, this has been a long time coming. It was during the school year actually, in choir, when Demy and I were discussing our one-shots, and we both admitted we'd been thinking of doing a sequel to We Were the Cost. We'd had plenty of ideas and then this was formed. A whole summer's work of non-stop progress, and now something to go along with this in the works, the We Were the Cost story is about to become a saga, and we can't stop it. **

**We hope you enjoy this story, because your in for a bumpy ride. Thanks for coming. **

**So sit back, relax, and pull up a chair as we proudly present: The Cost of Life.**

Chapter One

(THEO)

"So, how is it in least populated town in Amestris?"

"Oh, yeah, you think you're so big being a city boy now, is that it?"

I sighed, my chest shaking with a weak laughter. "Table City isn't exactly a big town, sis."

"No, but you're just happy to be out of here, Theo Elric. Don't think I can't tell."

"I'd rather be somewhere else..." I whispered softly. There was a silence where Sarah's voice should be. Finally, she whispered, "I know."

I could see Sarah now, sitting in the kitchen in Resembool, her hair tied back at the nape of her neck, to keep the heat from the stove she was probably working on cause her to sweat and stick her hair to her face. She probably had on one of mom's old aprons. She be twirling the phone cord, most likely, a habit she hadn't started until she'd finally started answering the phone to things like Uncle Roy or Kain when he called from train stations. I missed Sarah a hell of a lot. I missed everyone more than I thought I would. Then there was the girl I missed the most...

"Kain's on his way. He just called from the station."

"That's great," I smiled for her. I knew how hard it was on her, always waiting on him and never being with him. "How long has it been since he's been up?"

"Six months and eight days," she sighed, as if she wasn't aware she was talking to me. I cringed for her.

"Six months and eight days?" I reiterated softly. "Sarah...Sarah...that's..."

"He's working," she whispered reverently. "To save up money. He's back in his village. And you know he doesn't like it here, Theo." Her voice choked off. "He's _happy._"

I shook my head, and started tangled the phone cord myself. "Sarah, you know me. You know that Maes visited me once a week after we got...back," I whispered, "and it killed me every second we were apart. I think about her every second of every day and I moved out here and joined the military so that I could be with her. She's the only thing I'm doing this for. And Kain, out there on his own, visiting whenever he wants to..." I shook my head. "Sarah, I know I don't understand the hate Kain has for Amestrians, but even if I was Ishvallan or Xingese or Cretian, I'd still want to always be next to her."

"You're right, Theo," she whispered, "You don't understand."

There was a long silence, and I just sat there with my eyes closed. I heard the door to my room open and shut, but I didn't move.

"How is Maes?" Sarah asked softly, as if afraid she'd offended me. Of course she hadn't.

I sighed, my chest tightening. "I don't know. She hasn't picked up my calls today."

"I'm sorry," Sarah quickly shot out, "I-Wait, is that the only reason you called me? You couldn't get a hold of Maes?"

I shrugged. "I'm obligated to one phone call a day. I figure if it's coming out of my pay anyway, might as well use it."

"Is that Sarah?"

I looked up over in my small dormitory. The room was about ten by ten, with two beds shoved against the wall. They were small and dusty, with blue bed sheets, matching our uniforms perfectly. There was a desk in the corner stocked with pens and paper. A trunk was stationed at each of the beds, holding personal belongings that know one knew you had, because no one bothered to ask. I was sitting at the desk chair, combat boots propped up on the desk. On the bed closest to the door, sat a young girl. She had a heart shaped face, with round cheeks like a doll. Full tan lips set in her tan face. She wasn't Amestrian, that much had been obvious upon first glance. Her eyes were framed with the longest and thinnest black eyelashes I'd ever seen, and her eyes were a tawny shade: honey brown flecked with gold. Her hair seemed the same shade as her eyes. I suppose what it really is are streaks of brown and gold, but it seemed to all melt together. Amber was a Cretian girl, whose parents were shot trying to flee Creta. Shot by the military.

Amber, just an orphan, was somehow spared and brought up in Table City. She joined the military the same year I did, and although opposite-gender bunking was frowned upon, neither of us minded. We could just tell that there was no sexual connection between the two of us. I looked at Amber the way I looked at Sarah, I cared about Amber and probably loved her, but she'd always be just one of the guys.

"Yeah," I told her, and Amber broke out into one of her famous smiles.

"Tell her I said hi, and that her brother's aim is horrible."

"It was the gun, I swear, Amber!"

I brought the phone back up to my ear. "Sorry, Amber says hi."

"Tell her that I say hi too, and that she has to keep my brother in line."

"You girls and your messages..." I grumbled, and they both laughed.

A rap on the door-probably from the Colonel-told me my time was up on the phone.

"Gotta go, Sar. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"You said that last time, Theo. I haven't seen you in forever. Have you even changed?"

"Okay, firstly, I joined about five months ago. Secondly, yes, I'm taller, and yes, I'm working on a beard."

"He's got about four hairs on his chin, he just looks like he doesn't know how to shave," Amber yelled. Sarah heard, and laughed.

"Okay, bye," I grumbled.

"Bye, love you!"

The phone clicked shut.

Amber flopped back on the bed, taking off her blue jacket. It made everyone look like a brick, and it must've been horrible for Amber. She was relatively flat chested, but still...must be hard to get a boyfriend wearing _that. _

"Tomorrow's Sunday," she smiled, dropping her suspenders off her shoulders, but stopped there.

"Day off," I beamed.

"We should-"

Amber got cut off by a knock at the door, then a tall frame stepping in. We both stood up right, and saluted.

"At ease. You're off, aren't ya?" The Colonel sighed, shuffling through papers. He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, cigarette hanging from his teeth. Colonel Havoc wasn't a demanding officer, but mainly very...relaxed. I guess you had to be once you worked in Creta. He was constantly smoking, his blue eyes always seeming tired and droopy.

"Mail for you guys," he sighed, handing me a stack of envelops. "Oh, no," he said, grabbing for one. "That's mine and-gyahh!" He held it tight to his chest, jumping. "It's from Rebecca!"

"When is she comin' to see you, Colonel?" I sighed, plopping back down on my bed. "You've been dating for how many years now?" I wiggled my hand. "Ya need to get a ring on it."

He sighed, looking totally frantic. "I'm...I...I'm just waiting for the right time!"

He cleared his throat, and looked back down at his stacks. "Appears I don't have any for you, Lieutenant."

I worriedly glanced up at Amber, who it seemed didn't have the ability to form words. I frowned.

"I-uh-er...That's fine..." she was staring intently at her knees when Havoc wished us a good night, and left.

I put my neglected mail down, and went next to her. "You need to stop that," I whispered softly, touching her arm.

She shoved her head in her hands. "Why is he so damn beautiful?" she grumbled, "And perfect and..._nice? _He's so God damn nice to me..." she grumbled. "No one ever gives half a crap about me and he's so..." she sighed, shaking.

I stared at her hard. "Get dressed. Wear something pretty. Like a skirt. Do you're hair, we're getting the boys and going out for drinks-"

"Theo," she whined.

I was already undressing out of my blocky blue uniform, digging through my trunk for decent clothes.

"No. We're getting you a date."

"Theo, I drink to relieve stress, not to get drunk enough to-"

"Just get dressed!" I groaned, turning around to give her privacy. It wasn't uncommon for Amber and I to go get drinks. This was actually our normal weekend routine. Never drunk, we didn't do that, just a few shots to loosen everything. Maes had met Amber, and after realizing that I totally cared about Amber one way, and herself another, she was totally fine with our hanging out...I think...

I was in my blue pants still as I went to check my mail, a white undershirt the only thing covering my chest.

There was a letter from Mom, none from Maes, and one with-

I froze.

"Theo, are you ready?"

Amber was behind me already, in a pink dress showing off the contrast of her dark skin, and her tawny hair pulled up in a bun. "Theo?"

I was staring at the envelope in my hand. The navy wax seal holding it shut. Who it was addressed to. And who sent it. I ripped it open, still staring at the seal. The first time I had seen it, I'd been leaving home for the first time. This seal changed my life forever.

"You're getting reassigned?" Amber read over my shoulder.

"N-no..." I whispered, shaking, "but I'm need for a bigger mission in Central...?"

"Central..." Her eyes widened.

I was throwing my coat back on, and shoving all my possessions back into my trunk. "I can't go out tonight, Amber," I said, leaning down to kiss her cheek quickly. "Go get some drinks with Marcus and the guys, though."

I lifted the trunk and sat the huge on thing on my shoulder. "I have a train to catch."

(SARAH)

I sighed as I stood by the phone, my hand playing with the hem of my pink shirt, as if trying to keep my mind distracted. It wasn't working. All I wanted to do was stay there until the phone rang again, hoping that I could just have contact with someone. I couldn't take the feeling of loneliness anymore. In this house it was just Mother, Father, and me, though each of our relationships wasn't very steady. Mother was always a bit distant, worrying about Theo. Father had actually been against Theo joining the military, so he didn't care as much, but he did care about my relationship with Kain. And not in a good way. He...tolerated Kain, the few times he came to visit, but you could tell just by looking at Father that he was strongly against whatever was going on between Kain and I.

Whatever was going on between Kain and I... I didn't even know... I hadn't seen him in months, and contacting him in Ishval was next to impossible. I only knew when he was coming to Resembool because he would call me from some pay phone. Other than that, I hardly talked to him. Kain had only actually been here a handful of times. It upset me, but I knew why. I mean...I could understand why he hated Amestris... I knew it wasn't really fair for me to ask him to come here... I knew his home was in Ishval and that he was happy there. Who was I to get in the way of that...?

I walked across the living room and sat on the couch, propping my elbows on my knees. I held my face in my hands, biting my lower lip.

I didn't even know what to think. Was it selfish for me to want Kain by my side all the time?

There was a knock at the door and I stood to go answer it, putting on a smile.

As I opened the door, I saw his tan lips stretched into a grin. I wrapped my arms around him excitedly. "Kain..." I whispered.

"Oh, hello, Kain," came my mother's voice as she walked into the room, making Kain and I part faster than I would've liked.

"Hello, Mrs. Elric," Kain greeted as he entered the house. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing well," she sighed, giving a smile.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "When you're not thinking about Theo."

She put her hands on her hips. "Well, with him in the military now, I just can't relax..."

"Theo joined the military?" Kain asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," I replied. "About five months ago when he turned 18."

"I see," Kain said. I could tell he was trying to sound happy for Theo, but we knew Kain wasn't fond of the military.

I untied my apron and threw it to Mother. "Do you mind taking over cooking dinner?" I asked.

"Not at all," she said, putting on the apron and going to the kitchen.

I grinned and took Kain's hand and we went and sat down on the couch. It felt so good to have him sitting here next to me after all that time. That had been the longest period of time I hadn't seen him since we met. Since we met... That seemed like forever ago... I was 13 and he was 16. He'd changed so much since then. When I first met him he'd had such an abrasive personality and angry attitude towards everyone, but now he was much more kind and respectful, even a bit timid at times. He'd changed physically as well. His white hair was now longer and pulled back into a loose ponytail and his skin was slightly darker, considering all of his time spent in Ishval. The scar running diagonally across his face was as prominent as ever, as was the black tattoo on his arm. The transmutation circle wrapped around his muscular arm always made me a bit cautious around him. I'd seen the alchemy that it enabled him to use many times before-to kill people, to destroy things-and it scared me a bit, though I knew it was a groundless concern. But I did wonder if he ever used his alchemy anymore, or if he would be ostracized from his village because of it.

"So... How are things in Ishval?" I asked.

"Great," he said sincerely, but didn't expand further on the subject. He rested his head in his hand, his elbow propped on his knee.

I really wished I could go with him to his village again, but Mother and Father would never let me. The last time I was in Ishval was a time I would not like to relive.

"Hey, Kain?" I said. He didn't acknowledge that I'd spoken just looked around the room with a blank expression on his face. "Kain?" I tried again, nudging him a bit with my knee.

He turned his head towards me quickly, eyebrows raised. "Hm?"

I stared at him quizzically. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," he answered.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You seem-"

There was a knock at the door. I wondered for a moment who it could be as I went to go open it. When I did, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Sarah."

I threw my arms around him. "Uncle Alphonse!" I laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit my family?" he asked incredulously.

"You know that's not what I meant," I said as I let him inside the house. "Mom, Dad! Uncle Al's here!" I shouted.

Kain stood and walked over to us. "Hello, Mr. Elric," he said, shaking Uncle Al's hand.

"Hey there, Kain," Alphonse said. Uncle had never disapproved of Kain like Mother and Father did. It was true that Uncle Alphonse was far more friendly anyway, but he'd seen Kain risk his own life trying to save me. He understood the bond between Kain and I at a degree that Mother and Father never would.

"Hey, Al," Dad greeted as he entered the room.

"Al!" Mom laughed as she ran to hug him.

"Brother! Winry!" Uncle greeted warmly.

"What're you doing in Resembool?" Father asked.

"I thought I'd stop by here on my way to Central," Al said. "I got a letter from Fuhrer Mustang."

"Oh yeah?" Dad grumbled. "What does Fuhrer Bastard want?"

Al rolled his eyes at my dad. "I'm not sure. He said he was sending me on a mission and things would be explained further once I got there."

"Really?" I burst out. "You're going to Central?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"May I come?" I asked. "Please?"

"Sarah," Mom sighed.

"I don't see why not," Al said before Mother could give her disapproval.

A smile stretched across my face and I wrapped Alphonse in a hug. "Yes!" I shouted.

"As long as you are responsible enough to return here right after Al leaves," Father boomed, arms crossed.

I nodded frantically.

"Edward!" Mom argued.

"What, Winry?" Dad asked. "You act like she's a little kid. She's 16 now. Let her out of the house for once."

Mother sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine."

I grinned. "No need to worry, Mom," I assured. "I just want to visit Clint, Maes, and Uncle Roy."

Father stomped his foot. "Why do you always refer to him as uncle!?" he shouted.

Alphonse laughed, as did Mother and I. Father stormed out of the room and Mother chased after him, still giggling.

I sighed and turned towards Kain, my smile dropping a bit. Did I really want to ask him to come with me when I knew he would hate every minute of it? But still... I wanted to be with him so badly, and I hadn't seen him in so long...

He smiled at me and chuckled a little. "I'd love to join you," he said.

I wrapped my arms around him. "Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(THEO)

I bounced my knee on the train ride, one of my first alone. Uncle had brought me to Table City the first time after I was assigned by the Fuhrer to head there, but I'd been on my own since. Amber made it easier, and I wasn't totally alone. Now, sitting alone in a dark train car, I was on my own.

Why was only I assigned, and not my whole troop? It didn't even make sense. I think even Colonel Havoc would've been assigned with me or something. I just knew that I was tired of thinking, and that at the very least, I'd get to see Maes when the train arrived in a few hours. God, I missed her. She came up as often as she could, but that wasn't often. I barely survived on the sound of her voice on the phone every night. I needed her so badly it hurt.

Maes...

I was jostled awake when the train came to a halt, and I dragged my trunk to the door. It wasn't dawn yet, and I remembered the Central Train Station. It wasn't any less busy due to the fact that it was night, and I smiled. I remembered getting off here for the first time, Sarah with me, and heading straight to the Fuher's house. Now, it wasn't that big of a deal. The guards knew me and I came as often as I could. Unfortunately that wasn't always the case, especially of late.

The letter sent to me was vague. I wasn't told my task, just that I had one and the Fuhrer requested my presence in Central. If this had seemed personal, it wouldn't have had the Amestrian seal on it, or such stiffness in his stenog's print. It would've been written by Roy Mustang himself in the dead of night, addressed to 'Theo Elric' not 'Mr. T. Elric'. I figured Maes would've met me at the door, but the guards let me through with no problem. I was alone. I needed someone, something to hold onto. Sarah, Amber, hell, I'd even cling to Kain at this point. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Something seemed...wrong. Candle's were lit, and they never were, not at this hour. I followed the trail of them, until I heard something. Slight sighs and whispers in the distance, until I got closer. Voices. Deep, mostly. All in the Fuher's office. I knew better, but I pushed back the door, glad I'd left my trunk with one of the maids.

Roy Mustang looked up at me. A hoard of people dressed identical to me in blue uniforms surrounded him, looking solemn and tired.

"Theo," he said slightly, his voice sounding tired and worn. His hair wasn't slicked back, like it normally was at meetings, and his beard seemed slightly scruffy. "I wasn't expecting you this early."

"I came as soon as I got the letter, Sir," I said, tacking on the last word as an after thought. _Shit, _I thought, _I forgot to salute...hell. _Whatever.

"You look worn as hell. Head off to bed. You know where your room is."

"Don't you want to tell me why you called me here...Sir?"

Roy didn't look up, just stared at his papers on his desk. Hands...shaking. He was trembling. His voice was choked and pitchy when he said, "Go to bed, Theo."

I left immediately, once again forgetting to salute my higher ups. _Great in Central, kid. How do you expect to move up and get to Maes? _

My room was in her hall, I remember slightly, and broke into a run. I needed her right now. Something to make sense. Not that Maes ever did, but her not making sense made everything normal. I missed her pale skin, soft as silk. Perfect to just hold in your arms. Black eyes, showing me always only what they wanted too. I didn't knock before I entered, and chuckled slightly, worried a shovel might hit me in the face.

Nothing came.

"Maes?" I called into the darkness of the oversized room. I looked over at her bed, and there was the familiar huddled mass buried in sheets.

Shaking.

Shaking, just like her father.

"Maes?"

The trembling subsided slowly, and with a snap, the room was engulfed with light. I could see Maes' face, her white skin stained orange by the flame tickling at her gloved fingertips. I broke into a smile.

"Maes, I-"

She tackled me before I could run to her. The light was out as she pressed her face into my chest, and shook again. Her wails were buried into my chest, and for a moment I stood, frozen.

"Maes?"

"Thank God!" she choked out, "You're here...something is finally making sense..."

I pulled back, confused. "Maes, you're not making any now. Sweetie..." she was shaking, and her knees gave out as I held her. I dragged her too the bed, chucking off my boots and jacket before coming to lay down next to her. She clung to me like a doll, screaming.

"Maes, please, hush. The maids will come in," my lips twitched into a smile. A last ditch effort, "I don't think your Dad would be pleased to find me in your bed."

She didn't smile, but her crying died down a bit.

"Maes, you have to tell me what's wrong."

She looked up, black eyes rimmed red with tears. Her eyeliner was smudged, as well as her black lipstick. "Theo...honestly. No one has told you?"

I propped my head on my hand, rising onto my elbows over her. She pulled closer to me desperately.

"Told me what, Maes?"

"Theo..." she whispered. "I..."

(SARAH)

We'd been on the train quite a few hours already and the sun had set, the full moon taking its place. Central wasn't very far away, only another hour or so at most. I was so excited to go to Central again, though I'd just been there a few weeks ago for Clint's fourteenth birthday. I couldn't believe how old he'd gotten. It seemed like just a few days before that he was still just the little scrawny boy always reading. Well...that actually hadn't changed. He was just older now. But he'd since gotten a pair of thick, black framed glasses, which made him appear older, as did his hair, which was now longer than it had been. Almost like Travis'...

"Are you alright, Sarah?"

I glanced next to me, where Kain's crimson eyes stared at me with concern.

I rubbed the tiredness from my own eyes and yawned. "Yeah," I sighed.

He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, then smiled. "Alright," he said, his sweet voice making my face brighten up uncontrollably. I leaned my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him.

"I missed you..." I whispered.

He ran his hand through my hair and planted a kiss on top of my head. "I missed you too." He stiffened a bit and turned his head away suddenly.

My eyebrows came together. _What was that?_

The question didn't trouble my mind enough to keep me from sleep.

It was still night when we came to the station, a bit to my dismay. I hated being awake at this time of day. It totally messed up my internal clock.

As we dismounted the train, Alphonse dug a watch out of his pocket, then hummed. "I'd hate to go to the Fuhrer's house at this hour... I don't want to bother him..." he mumbled, putting the watch back into his pocket. He looked up at Kain and I. "You two wouldn't mind if we checked into a hotel for the night, would you?"

I shook my head, and Kain didn't give his opinion, considering he agreed with pretty much everything I did or said. Except on the train when I asked if I could braid his hair...

"Alright," Uncle said with a grin.

"Goodnight, Sarah. Goodnight, Kain."

"Goodnight, Uncle Alphonse," I yawned in reply.

"Goodnight, Mr. Elric," Kain said.

Alphonse chuckled a bit, as he usually did when being called 'Mr. Elric.' He found it kind of funny when Kain was formal with him, considering how long they'd known each other. I could still see Al's grin before he turned over in his bed, pulling the worn green sheets up to his chin. We could soon hear that he was sound asleep.

I giggled a bit.

"What?" Kain asked.

"You," I laughed.

"What?" he reiterated desperately.

"Just call him Al or Alphonse," I said, falling backwards onto a bed. "You don't have to use honorifics with him. He doesn't care, and neither should you."

Kain opened his mouth as if to say something, but then just scratched the back of his head, looking embarrassed.

"Stop that," I laughed.

"_What_?" he groaned, but it gave way to a slight chuckle.

"Go to bed," I said to change that subject, punctuating the sentence with the toss of a pillow in his direction.

He threw his arms out in front of him to block it, but his right arm did a bit more than block as the room was illuminated with a flash of blue lightning, followed by a rain of feathers.

Kain stared wide-eyed. "Oops..." he mumbled. "I didn't mean to-"

I burst into laughter at the remains of the pillow falling to the ground, but then lowered my volume as I realized Alphonse was asleep. I put a hand over my mouth, still snickering. _That has to be the best use of alchemy..._

"I'm going to bed," Kain said quickly, sounding slightly irritable as he got under the covers of his own bed.

I lifted an eyebrow in slight confusion, lying down in the bed between he and Al's. I wondered if I'd upset Kain or something. He never really snapped like that anymore. Anger was basically nonexistent in him now, so I really wondered why he was so upset. He wasn't acting normal...

I sighed, pulling my covers up as far as they would go over my head, but then pulled them down due to lack of oxygen. I glanced over at Kain, whom was not facing me, but the wall. In the darkness of the room I could still see his colorless hair, tied loosely and falling past his broad shoulders, which rose and fell with his steady breathing. I could tell he'd fallen asleep. I could tell I wouldn't fall asleep.

And I was right. No matter how long I stared at the ceiling, I just couldn't seem to be able to relax. I didn't know why, but I just felt uneasy, in more ways than one. I just wished we could go to the Mustangs' already. I wanted to see Clint and Maes. If I couldn't have any contact with Theo, at least I would have them as siblings. My mind wandered slightly, and I wondered, had circumstances been different, what would Travis be to me right now? If he were alive, where would he stand? Where would Kain?

I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut. I didn't want to think about this. I'd worried over that thought too many times before, and I didn't intend to start pondering it again. Though I wondered...

I slipped out of bed and slid my shoes on my feet, then grabbed my coat, making sure I wasn't too noisy. When I'd seen that I hadn't disturbed either of the sleeping boys, I gingerly turned the door handle, making sure I had a room key in my pocket, and gently shut it behind me once I'd exited the room.

I snuck out of the hotel, though it was unnecessary to be so cautious. I simply made my way out the door and down the sidewalk, still hoping I hadn't woken Al or Kain.

With the full moon up above casting light down on the area as I walked by the park, I could easily see the flowers blooming at the base of the fence. I knelt down and examined them closer. Almost immediately, I could recognize the bell shape surrounded by six bright yellow petals. A narcissus. I plucked five out of the ground and continued on my way, grinning broadly. _It couldn't be more fitting, could it?_ I laughed internally.

I sat down on my knees in front of the engraved granite slab, placing the yellow flowers at the base. My smile fell as I read the grave, as I'd done so many times before, while the only thought that ever went through my mind was telling myself it wasn't true. But I knew it was. The words were there, written in stone.

"Hey..." I mumbled almost inaudibly. "I haven't been here in a while..." My eyes wandered to a bouquet of very expensive looking white flowers lying beside the grave, each in full bloom. I looked back over to my few flowers, each having seen better days. "Sorry my flowers aren't as great..." I grinned a little. "But I thought they suited you more." I knew if he were here he would get upset and ask what I meant, but I would just giggle and keep it a secret.

Three years ago, when we'd gotten back to Amestris, we immediately had to explain all that happened in Ishval. This included how Travis was killed, and where we'd buried him, with the intention of returning to retrieve his body. After hearing this, Uncle Roy immediately set out to Ishval with his men Havoc, Brosh, Breda, Fuery, and Falman to get Travis' body. I remember how the Fuhrer acted when he'd returned. The trembling in his hands, no visible expression in his face, the inattentiveness he'd display in a conversation. I'd never seen him act like it before, and it was worse at the funeral.

It had been painful to see Travis again, lying in a casket. All of the blood, dirt, and sand had been washed off of him and his bright blond hair would have been perfect even to his standards.

I remembered the bouquet of flowers I brought, composed of light and dark red chrysanthemums. I'd gotten them because, at the time, they had looked beautiful, but later, all it reminded me of was blood. After Travis had been buried, I was actually hesitant to place the flowers on his grave because of that. I didn't want any more red. I hated it. It was death.

Aunt Riza had approached me as I clutched to bouquet in my hand.

_Riza looked down at me with thoughtfulness, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Sarah?" she said sweetly. I wiped my eyes yet again on my tear-soaked sleeve. "Y-Yes?" I sobbed. "Do you know what those chrysanthemums represent?" I had no idea, and I worried I'd done something wrong. I just knew that I didn't like them. I shook my head. She picked a light red flower from the bouquet. "This stands for admiration," she said softly, then picked out a dark red one. "This one is love." I looked down at the flowers in my hands. "Really...?" I mumbled. "Yes," she replied with a grin. My eyes gazed up at her, then back down at the ground. "Miss Riza..." I whispered. "I..." I met her brown eyes again, then wrapped my arms around her waist, my chest heaving with sobs and my eyes soaking her dress in seconds. She petted my head, stroking my hair. "It's alright..." she whispered. _

"You see how much trouble you cause?" I mumbled, playfully punching the gravestone. I was lying down on my stomach now, my head a few inches away from the front of the stone.

"Travis... I wish you were here..." I whispered, eyes watery. To my objection, tears fell down my cheeks, dripping onto the ground. "Damn it..." I wiped my eyes. "I thought I could make it this time, just this once, without..." I couldn't hold it back now. "Travis..." I sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(THEO)

I woke up before her. Her lipstick had completely dissolved now, and her lips were pale and bare. I smiled when I saw her face just inches from mine.

To anyone who has never woken up next to someone you loved, it's like never living or breathing. The last thing you see before you fall asleep and the first thing you see when you wake. The only thing you touch and breath in all night. It's...there aren't words.

I rose as quietly as I could, trying not to stir her. She needed sleep, and probably hadn't gotten any recently. I fumbled around the room, searching for a shirt. I'd fallen asleep in my uniform pants and suspenders chucked off my bare shoulders. My dog tags stung my tan chest with cold every time I moved. Passing Maes' mirror, I glanced in and frowned. My own eyes were rimmed with red and my lips were swollen (not that we'd done much of anything last night. Not then. Not now.) as the events of last night flooded back to me. The news...Oh, God...

I shook my head, my gold hair flying around it. I touched my chin thoughtfully. Amber was right, all this is was mange. It was short, and barely noticeable, the gold blending into my tan chin. Really just a few stray hairs here and there...okay, I could count them on one hand, but regardless...

I bend back down over Maes, lightly pressing my lips to her pale ones, and sitting back up.

"I can't do anything for you now, can I?" I whispered, shaking my head. "I'm always so useless, especially when it comes to protecting you."

Sticking to my plan. I found my undershirt and yanked it on, dog tags crying out. I figured no one would mind my scruffy appearance at breakfast.

Breakfast, with one less chair.

I sighed, going into the hallway in nothing but my socks. Marching through the hall, I was shocked to see an irregular tenant roaming the pathways.

"Theo," Alphonse said thoughtfully, a smile tenting at his pink mouth. I beamed back, starting towards him, but was stopped.

"Theo..." Al chuckled lightly, "You've gotten _so big_."

"Yeah, well, don't sound so shocked, Uncle," I beamed, leaning forward. "What are you doing-"

I stopped, and we both came to the realization. "You're here for-"

"Yes," was all he said, voice hoarse. I looked away, biting my lips. Of everyone here...why them? Why now?

"I just found out this morning," he sighed, "You?"

"Maes told me last night," I whispered. "Do you have any idea why we're here?"

Al scratched the back of his head. I'd never noticed how old he looked. Alphonse in himself was pure youth and laughter, love and carefree. His smile was whole and always genuine. But now his usually attentive gaze seemed distant, and his silver eyes far away. There were slight bags under his eyes, and Alphonse, who never frowned, had his mouth in a thin line when not speaking. Something was going on here, something not having to do with-

"I assume," Alphonse mumbled silently, "that we're the search and rescue party."

I looked up. "Really? But...that couldn't make sense...I'm a 2nd Lieutenant in Table City, and you're a scientist. Why us of all people-"

"We know him," Uncle whispered. "He'll be safe and happy once he's found," Al looked down. "That's all Roy wants. I can't imagine how he'll be feeling right now..."

I looked up, forcing a smile. "How's Mia and May?"

Al looked away. "Sarah and Kain are with me," he spat out quickly, not meeting my gaze. I was at first puzzled, then slightly furious for becoming twice as puzzled with his second statement.

"Where are they?" I quickly asked. His lips twitched up again, something Al never did. When did Alphonse hide a smile? Or was he simply not able to create one?

"They were both gone when I left," he said simply. I clenched my fist.

"They'll be here soon, Theo." Alphonse finally smiled. "I assume your sister can only go so long with out seeing favorite Uncle Roy."

Alphonse's smile finally was full again, able to tease my younger sister. I smiled at the thought of seeing Sarah again. Unfortunately, the trailing Ishvallan, I'm not so happy about.

After coming home, I was fine with Kain and Sarah being together. He was attentive and it was like his sole purpose in life was to make Sarah smile. Then he started coming home less and less, and Sarah got darker and darker. So did he. He made excuses, work and rebuilding, but it was more. I know how I am around Maes, and I see that look reflected in his crimson eyes but...there was something under it too. I couldn't pick it out if asked, but...it was unsettling. I don't want to say I don't trust him, but doubts were coming up. Maybe I was paranoid...maybe not.

"Why don't you go put some clothes on, Theo?" he asked, eyeing my ratty socks and holey undershirt, suspenders drawn around my waist, pants hanging off my hips a little. I clapped a hand on his shoulder, considering we were almost eye-to-eye now. "Food first," I said, stalking off behind him, "clothing is less important."

(SARAH)

A slight shaking woke me up. When did I fall asleep?

I opened my eyes slightly, light coming through the crack in my eyelids with an intense burning. I squeezed them shut, then attempted to open them again, this time meeting more success. I saw grass in front of my face, dew sparkling in the morning light. _I'm outside?_

"You're awake," I heard behind me.

I quickly sat up, looking back and forth at my surroundings, then, beside me, sat Kain with red eyes fixated on me.

_I fell asleep in the cemetery...,_ I thought to myself. I looked behind me and, sure enough, there was Travis' grave. _I can't believe I did that. I can't believe Kain _saw_ me do that._

I looked back over at Kain, whom didn't say anything. I had no idea what he was thinking. I never did, actually.

I took a deep breath, but only choked out a weak syllable with my raspy throat. "Hi."

Without responding, Kain stood and offered me his hand, which I took. He helped me off the ground and headed to the exit silently.

Was he angry at me? I felt like I'd done something wrong...

"How did you find me...?" I asked drowsily, trying to be cautious about what I said.

He put his hands in his pockets. "I heard you leave last night," he answered. "I knew you wouldn't have gone to the Fuhrer's house, and the only other place you would go is here."

So he knew I would come to see Travis... I felt...guilty, though that probably wasn't appropriate. I knew Kain hated Travis, but that didn't mean I had to.

I walked alongside Kain awkwardly, curious as to what he was thinking. Nothing he said gave anything away because he didn't speak any more, just walked in silence until we were back out on the sidewalk.

"We should go find your uncle," he said. "I suppose he's already at the Fuhrer's house."

I smiled involuntarily. "That sounds good," I sighed. I was so excited to see Maes and Clint that it was hard for me to keep a steady pace as we walked. I was tempted to start in a dead sprint, but Central is definitely not a place that's easy to navigate. With as many people strewn throughout the city as there were, it was hard to even made it through to walk at a steady pace. Not bumping into someone was uncommon, much to Kain's displeasure. I could tell how annoyed he was at several people staring at him, though he tried to hide his irritation. It occurred to me that this was his first time in Central in three years, and he was less than thrilled to return.

But finally, we reached our destination.

We were at the outer gates of Uncle Roy's a little before noon, though I'd wished we'd have come a bit sooner.

"Oh! Hello, Sarah."

I looked at the guard of the gate entrance, smiling. "Hi, Mr. Brosh," I greeted, waving. "Can we go in?"

Brosh glanced over us and nodded, opening the gate. I found his expression odd. He usually had a joyful face every time I would see him, but now he was solemn, his eyes slightly distant, and his mouth set in a grimace.

I told him thank you as we went through the gate and he shut it behind us, then Kain and I went to the front door, knocked, and were let in by Maria Ross. Maria wore the same expression Brosh had.

"Alphonse is in the kitchen with your brother," she stated flatly.

My eyes lit up as I suddenly inhaled. "Theo's here?!" I practically shouted. It wasn't two seconds before I ran towards the kitchen, with Kain trailing behind me at a slower pace.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw Theo sitting at the table, his golden hair messy and his attention on Alphonse, whom he was having a conversation with from across the table.

"Theo!" I laughed, coming and wrapping my arms around his neck. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Sarah, let go of me," he coughed, breathless.

"Sorry," I giggled, releasing my grip on his throat. "So are you and Alphonse doing the same mission or something? Is that why you're here?" I took a seat beside Theo, as Kain did beside me.

"Y-Yeah," Theo said, swallowing and scratching his head.

Alphonse looked over at me with a worried expression, something I'd never seen from him before. Now I was worried.

"What?" I asked Uncle.

He looked back at Theo desperately.

"_What?"_ I reiterated.

Theo smiled at me pleasantly-which also worried me-then stood from the table. "You haven't said hi to Roy yet, have you?" he asked with a slight laugh.

I gave him a quizzical look, then complied with his question. "No, not yet."

"Well, he's in his office, I'm sure he'd love to see you," Theo added quickly.

I gingerly got out of my chair. "Alright..." I mumbled awkwardly, the puzzled expression on my face not changing.

Kain stood and followed me as I went to where I thought Uncle Roy's office was. I never really could find my way around in here... But, luckily, we found it on the first try.

I softly rapped on the door with my knuckles, then waited until I heard "Come in."

Kain and I entered the office, where Uncle Roy sat at his desk in solitude, no soldiers surrounding him as they usually did. His elbows were propped up on the desk, and his forehead rested on his hands, his inky black hair messy. He lifted his head as we entered, giving us a smile. "Hey, you two," he said. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and I noticed his hands slightly shaking as he stared at some point beyond his desk.

"Hello, sir," Kain said shortly.

"Hey, Uncle Roy," I greeted with slight concern, walking to the front of his desk and leaning over until I was at eye level with him. "Uncle Roy, are you alright?"

He looked back down and leaned on his hand, sighing. "Yeah," he mumbled.

Somehow, the way Al, Theo, and Roy were acting was all connected... There had to be some reason for them to act oddly. Alphonse was hardly ever worried about anything, Theo being overly nice to me and not immediately making a rude comment to Kain was highly unlikely, and Roy definitely was troubled about something, no matter how much he lied.

"What's wrong?" I begged. "There has to be something. Is it something to do with the mission you assigned Al and Theo?"

Roy avoided my eyes.

"Don't even try to tell me it's classified information or something," I said a bit harshly. "What is it?"

Roy sighed. "Sarah..."

"Please tell me."

The room was silent for a moment. "Alright..." he eventually whispered. "I suppose... I suppose you would find out anyway, so I might as well tell you."

I widened my eyes and focused only on Roy, enthralled with whatever important news this was.

He looked up at me with his obsidian eyes. "Clint... Clint has been kidnapped."

My knees were suddenly weak. I leaned on the desk for support as my eyes started to water. "... What...?" I whimpered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

(THEO)

It wasn't five minutes after Sarah had left that Riza Mustang came into the room, asking us to follow her. My stomach automatically twisted. I hadn't seen Mrs. Mustang in a while, and frankly, she looked like hell. She dragged her feet when she walked, and her shoulders stooped slightly. There was bags under her eyes and lines around her mouth from frowning. She was still wearing her nightdress even, hair slightly curly, but just as short as before. A silk white robe covered her from neck to knees. I could see the tension in the back of her neck, and I stiffened. Losing her son, had done this to her? Even Alphonse...

I straightened my thoughts when I came back to the Fuhrer's office. Sarah was on her knees in front of Mustang's desk, sobbing. Kain stood behind her, red eyes wide and hands shaking, like he wasn't sure what to do with her like this. I stalked over to Sarah quickly, placing my hands on her back, tracing circles over the fabric of her shirt.

"I-I don't understand!" she fumbled for words. "How could they just...who? Why? Where is he?!" She slumped over onto me now, head buried in my shoulder. I looked up at Kain glaring. _Why can't you do this one thing for her? _I thought softly. _Why can't you ever make her happy? _

Sarah's whole world revolved around Kain, but it's like he didn't even care.

I looked carefully up at Roy before I pulled Sarah's hair back with my free hand, "The...the way I understand it, Sarah, is that...Uncle Roy believes that Clint was taken by a neighboring country, a tool to wage a war."

She looked up, "What?"

"In Xing, one of the Emperor's daughter's has been taken," Alphonse sadly looked up, "And that's why you called me, right, Roy?"

Sarah looked away, as if Alphonse's words broke her heart.

"And you brought me over from Creta," I said softly, "Because you knew me. But why not someone higher up than me? Lieutenant Mason or Colonel Havoc?"

Alphonse looked up. "Havoc?"

"Yeah," I said, trying to keep Sarah from shaking, holding her tight against me. She surprisingly wasn't objecting to my niceties this morning, it's just been so long since I've seen her...I guess I really did miss her after all.

"It's nothing," Al finished, sitting in a chair. I helped Sarah to a standing position so that she could make her way to one of her own. She finally shoved me away, but I kept hold of her hand, just in case.

"I also have officers that will meet you from my line outside of Drachma," Roy sighed, "and that's all of our major surrounding threats. I still consider Ishval part of Amestris...it was just another state when I was a boy, and then..." he wiped his brow with his gloved hands, which were void of any mark or circle on the back. "You know all that..."

"Meet us outside of Drachma?" I asked, but it was hardly a question. "You want us to leave soon?"

"You and Alphonse, yes," he said softly, then his eyes darted lovingly to Sarah. It was no secret how much Travis cared for Sarah, and I guess part of the Fuhrer Mustang would always love Sarah for that. For loving him back. He did care for me, he'd said that much awkwardly before. But it was no secret he loved Sarah like a second daughter. I remembered what we were at first. Fullmetal's son and the mechanic's daughter. Now we were much more. A loving daughter. An obedient son. Er, well, obedient to his daughter...constantly...

"I...I don't want any one else...hurt..." he choked out, rubbing his hands over his face. Sarah looked at her lap, then back up.

"Kain and I...we can help..." she whispered, but she knew Roy's answer. We all did. What she was really doing was a slap in Roy's face, and I knew exactly what she was thinking, the way she always did.

Blaming herself.

_I've lost one son thanks to you, _she would think he would be thinking, _and now you expect me to let you help another? No thanks. I don't need any help from you. _

But Roy wouldn't think that. He was thinking, _I've lost one son. In the process of losing another. How am I supposed to let Alphonse, who was only just a boy years ago, Theo, the only thing my daughter's ever cared about, go? How do you expect to let you go, too? What would I ever do if I lost someone else. Sarah, how am I supposed to lose you, too? _

"No," Roy whispered, "You two...just stay with Maes, alright? With Theo gone..." he looked away. "Theo, did she speak with you last night?"

"Yes, sir," I whispered slightly, shaking at the thought of Maes.

"Every time someone entered her room, she throw a shoe or a pillow. When I came in, she got her gloves out," he looked at the window. "It's always you she responds to...I don't know how well you are friends with my daughter, Sarah, but I know you must care for one another. You each share something."

Sarah looked puzzled before he finished.

"A brother the other loves."

I immediately looked away from Sarah's raw eyes. Those blue eyes of hers...

"Theo, have you unpacked?"

I looked down at my wrinkled pants that I'd been wearing yesterday and my white undershirt. "I haven't even changed, sir."

He smirked. "How like you. I noticed you didn't even enter your room," he sighed. Color flooded my face.

"Why don't you go shower and change? I'm sure you're tired, too."

I nodded slightly, and walked out of the room. I finally let go of Sarah's hand as it slipped gently out of mine. I left the room in a haze.

I stalked through the hallway and into my room. It was too big and too white like all the other rooms, untouched, unlike Clint's, covered with books even though most of his time was spent in the basement, looking at locked files, or Maes, who had clothes and records strewn across the room, her violin in the corner, untouched. My room was plain, regardless of how much time I spent here. My trunk sat on my pristine bed, waiting to be unpacked. I stripped quickly, stepping into the bathroom and running the water in the shower. It felt good to relax again, and not have cold five minute showers so that the other guys could get a turn, and listen to them talk about how Amber just ran by in a towel. Especially Jackson. Could there be a bigger sadist?

I thought back to a few summers ago and sighed.

If I hadn't read that letter a few years ago, what would've happened? If Sarah and I hadn't gone along, where would be? Would Travis still be alive? Or would something else have happened? What about Kain? He probably would've tracked us down to Resembool, and found someway to get to father. Sarah would've never fallen in love with him. I never would've known Maes, ever. She'd just always be...waiting. I'd marry some girl whose great aunt had married my great grandfather twice removed, like we all did in Resembool, and I'd never think twice. We'd go on living...maybe all of us.

Maybe Clint would still be here. Just maybe.

There are days that I wished we'd never read that letter.

I wandered around after a while, just thinking. No one was to be seen, and I assumed they were all in their rooms, resting. I wondered if Sarah was with Kain right now, or if she asked to be alone. No, Sarah was the kind of girl who liked arms around her at all times. She never got enough of that as a child.

I wandered past my own room, then Maes'. I cracked it open, only to find it empty. I knocked on all the doors down the hall, to see if she wandered off, then there was one by my room...

There was a full length mirror in the corner, magazines stacked on the bed. Hair care products lined the vanity stationed at one end of the room, a hair brush hanging on a hook on the wall. Boots were positioned at the end of a made bed. A tee shirt was hanging off one of the four posts of the bed, and black skinny jeans lay strew on the floor. Flowers sat on the edge of the bed, and something else lay matted by a perfectly plump pillow. I stalked in and reached out to it. It was dried in an awkward position, folded and crumpled because it must've been wet when it was sat here. I beat it against my leg, but didn't move to sit on the bed. I recognized it right away. It was a teal V-neck tee shirt, small and dainty obviously to oblige a small body.

This was Sarah's tee shirt, from the day she almost drown. This was Travis Mustang's room.

My knees went slack. "He kept it..."

Maes had taken Sarah away that night, after Travis pulled her into the pond, and got her some fresh clothes. Travis must've snuck down to the laundry room-a place he'd probably never been-just to get it. It was by his pillow...before he left to 'run away' that night, had he attempted to sleep next to it? Just have to smell of Sarah close to him?

I put it back where I found it, and sat on the floor, not wanted to touch anything. "Poor bastard..." I whispered, "if she ever knew you had that..."

"Theo."

I turned around, and Maes was slumped in the corner. I hadn't seen her before when the door was open, but there she was.

"What are you doing in here?" I whispered, coming toward the slumped frame. She was sitting, legs pulled into her chest, hands playing with the fabric of her dress on her knees...or something...what was in her hand...?

She didn't look at me, just watched her hands carefully. She wasn't wearing the gloves. "I...I was trying to go to Clint's room..." she rested her forehead against her knees, "I couldn't do it. I couldn't even walk up the stairs." She shook for a moment, before taking another breath. "I found him, you know."

A chill swept over me.

"Maes."

"Or found that he was gone, I guess. It was dinner, and the maid said she couldn't find him. I figured he was in the basement, per usual, and shirking on fencing. I went to the basement, and he wasn't there. I went up to his room," she shuddered. "...This was all I found..." she held out her hand, but I didn't take it. It was a little toy soldier, painted blue with the Amestrian logo. "Clint never makes messes, Theo.

This was Travis', when he was young. It was his favorite...he always went around telling dad how he was going to look just like that one day...that was such a long time ago..." she laughed shakily. "I don't remember how many times I hide it from him, or threw it away. He always went and got it.

When Clint was born, Travis was just seven. Travis still carried around the soldier like it was the only thing he had to hold onto...Clint wasn't...you know how small he was. He wasn't really a healthy baby...Mom was always gone with Clint, but when they were home, Clint was alone and so was Mom. Dad was always working...soon Travis had no one to impress with the soldier. When Travis was thirteen, I just saw Clint one day walking down the hall. He was clutching the little toy to his chest like it was the best thing in the world...My first thought wasn't how nice it was that Travis gave it to him, just that Travis had given up on being Daddy's Perfect Son. He started rebelling, dating girls he didn't care about, skipping classes. The only one he ever showed up for was sparring. He'd sneak out at night, be gone for a few hours. That's probably what he was doing the night we left, when you got there.

When...when I found this in Clint's room, you can imagine he doesn't play army a lot, Theo. It's like...when they came to take him...it's like he grabbed it to _protect _himself."

I looked away. This story wasn't mine to hear. I shouldn't listen. I really, really shouldn't. Maes was shaking in sobbing. I poised myself on my haunches between her knees.

"Maes...I came looking for you so that I could say goodbye."

She looked up, black eyes raw, almost mad. "What?" she whispered.

"That's why you're father ordered me here."

"Ordered...?"

"So that I could save Clint. I'm going with Alphonse, later tonight."

She shook her head. "I've lost one brother, I'm losing another, and he's sending _you? _You, of all people?" she was standing in front of me now, and I was also on my feet.

"Maes-"

"I hate him!" she screamed. "I hate him and I'll hate him till I die!" She pushed her way into my chest, and I let myself comfort her for only a moment, just only for now. I slipped my hands from her back and to her shoulders, gently pushing her back slightly. "Maes," I whispered into her hair, which hadn't been brushed in days. "Maes, I need to go pack. I have a train to catch in a few hours."

She looked at me like I'd slapped her, then looked away.

"Then go," she whispered. I stalked past her. "I suppose your duty to your country surpasses that for your family now, huh?" I stopped in the open doorway at her remark.

"I'm doing all of this for you," I whispered shortly. "Don't ever forget that. I'm doing it all for us."

I didn't look back at her again before I left the room.

(SARAH)

I'd gone to the room I'd stayed in before and collapsed on the bed, staring up at the ceiling in disbelief. He was gone... Clint was...gone... It couldn't be true. I knew if I went to his room, I would find him sitting in the floor studying alchemy. I knew if I called for him, he would come and he would be excited that I was visiting, just like always. Right? _Right?_ Isn't that how it's supposed to be?

I held a pillow to my face, whimpering and screaming. My eyes burned, letting rivers flow down my face, each sob displaying more agony than the next.

I felt a hand on my back. Kain trying to comfort me. He said nothing, though.

I drew in shaky breaths, bringing my face up from the soaked pillow. "Why..." I whispered. "Why would they... How could Clint... Why him?!"

Kain sighed and sat down next to me. "Sarah... It's... It's just the world. Humans. They do whatever they want to get what they want," he said, staring down at the floor. I knew he was partially talking about himself, how he had used us. "That's the way it works. If Drachma wants to start a war, this is an effective way." He looked up at me, eyebrows drawn together. "It's not the first time someone has started a war by using a child. They're the best playing pieces."

I nodded solemnly, biting my lower lip and rubbing my eyes. "I know..." I whimpered. "But Clint... What if they do something to him?"

Kain shook his head. "I don't know, Sarah..." he mumbled.

I knew if Drachma wanted a ransom for Clint they wouldn't hurt him. I knew if they wanted to give Clint back in exchange for something they wouldn't hurt him. But for the purpose of trying to start a war... "They'll kill him!" I choked. "They're going to kill him!" I held my hair in my hands, pulling on it and shouting.

Kain wrapped his arms around me, bringing me into his lap. "I promise, Sarah. They won't kill him. I promise," he whispered quickly into my ear, repeating it until I had stopped, my head leaning on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "It will be okay..."

I just wrapped my arms around him and stared at the wall blankly. My breathing slowed and the tears stopped until I sat motionless, numb. I didn't want to think anymore. I didn't want to imagine what was happening to Clint right at the moment. What they were doing to him, or how scared he was... Or if he was wondering if anyone would help him...

"What if Theo and Alphonse can't get him back...?" I asked quietly.

Kain ran his hand through my hair. "They will," he said.

"How do you know?" I demanded. "Those two taking on the Drachman military? By themselves?"

"What are you suggesting?" Kain asked.

"I'm suggesting that I'm not going to sit here waiting and just hope that they come back!" I shouted, jumping off of Kain's lap and storming out of the room, slamming the door shut behind me. _I won't let Roy tell me I can't help. I won't let Theo or Alphonse or Kain tell me that it's too dangerous. I can handle myself as well as they can and I will help them find Clint!_

**A/N: Sorry to post so willy-nilly. Next week school will start and posting will be more regular. Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't posted for a while. School just started and I've had a crap ton of homework. I'm waiting for rehearsal to start right now. **

**Ness is with me, but Dem's home. Getting ready to go dance~~~~ Fun. -_- **

**Thanks always to soul alchemist 15 for being awesome. **

**Getting ready to work on the Ouran story before dance starts. **

**Yayzel Azazel.**

**Here we go. **

(THEO)

"You all packed?"

I looked over at Al, who had a backpack slung over his thin shoulder blades. His face had a slight shadow over it, like he hadn't shaved, and his eyes looked dark.

"Yeah," I sighed slightly, rubbing the blonde stubble on my chin. "Yeah, I got everything."

We were at the Central train station, and Al and I were stalking into a closed car. Of course Roy had issued us an empty train, just three or four cars filled with officers, most of whom were smoking and drinking in the front now.

A smile hinted over Alphonse's lips. "I don't think I'll get used to that deep voice of yours, Theo. I remember it cracking around sixteen but...never deep." His silver eyes met mine for a moment. "You seem upset."

I looked out the window as the train rolled out of station, and propped my combat boots up on the seat across from me, next to Al.

"Maes and I...had a fight before I left," I whispered hoarsely, running a hand through my hair. "I've never...really fought with her before. She...she blamed me for leaving her...Said my country was more important than her. Al, I gave up everything and joined the military so that we could be together. I guess I didn't think how long it would take me to crawl my way to Central. I'm doing it all for her, for us...Does it ever get easy?" I asked, looking Alphonse in the eye, my voice raw, "Leaving her?"

Alphonse smiled at me, a big one, like he used to. His eyes got far away as he looked at me, then past. "I was fourteen when May left. Granted, I'd just gotten my body back. Ling had gotten the philosophers stone, and it was obvious he would be the next Emperor of Xing. May was done in Amestris. Of course I missed her, but...I was a fourteen year old boy stuck in a can. Puberty didn't set in for a while. May wrote sometimes, not a lot. She'd cried when she left for Xing, and I didn't understand why.

After my strength built up again, I traveled a lot. Went to Creta, visited friends. Stayed in Ishval some, tried to help rebuild some communities, not that they always liked it. I _lived_," he whispered softly. "But something always felt like it was missing.

You know your father lost his alchemy," Al sighed. "I could still use mine. I studied, and he did too. We weren't always together for a long time. Four years passed, and I felt I'd learned all I could about Alchemy. I read my own Father's books, he who had supposedly brought Alchemy to this region, and then I remembered. He didn't just bring Alchemy to the west, but to the east.

I headed to Xing at the age of eighteen. I wrote the only person I knew who could help me, May. When I got to her home, Ling hadn't yet become Emperor. I guess...I guess I still expected the little girl with the braids. I hadn't expected a fourteen year old girl who had, well..."

"Got boobs," I supplied. Alphonse colored quickly.

"She grew up," he covered, hands flailing awkwardly. "She was just..."

"She got taller and jugs got huge," I tried again.

"Theo!" Alphonse pleaded, and I laughed.

"Just giving you a hard time, Uncle," I said, punching his shoulder. Al sighed and sunk into his seat.

"I hadn't expected the way she looked at me. I hadn't seen it before. I'd never loved anyone, not _that _way. Of course, without my body, I thought about that a lot. How could I ever get married or have children when I was an empty tin can? I always thought love was...I'm not sure. The way May looked at me when she taught, when her hands brushed mine, covered in chalk and dust from the high mountains. I started feeling a little different about May, too.

Edward had joked with me before, about May liking me after I got my body back. I hadn't thought anything over it back then, us both being just kids. When Ed wrote me to come home during winter, I went, but the more I was away from May, the weirder I felt.

May cried when I left. I talked to Edward once I got there about it. He told me to think, that the answer had to be in front of me. He was in the military still, but living with Winry. It was just before they officially got engaged. That happened when Edward was...oh, twenty-one, I believe.

I practically flew back to Xing, I just...I knew I needed to see May. When I pulled up in the yard, she ran out the door crying. She kissed me.

I'm pretty sure it was her first kiss, and it was mine. I guess, after that point, I knew...

It took me a while before that to admit to myself that I loved her, and even longer to May.

So, no, Theo, it never gets easier. Leaving her, even now...even at this point..." he looked away.

"Uncle Al?" I whispered softly. "Something's wrong, isn't it? At home. Is it Mia or May or-"

The door to the compartment flew open, and a staggering officer in blue fell in.

"Sirs, there's intruders in the compartment."

I looked over at Al, who'd pulled a pistol from his backpack-yeesh, I thought he'd only kept papers in that thing!-and I pulled mine from with in my jacket.

Al looked over at me. "Let's go."

(SARAH)

"Sarah, Maes, are you two insane?" Kain whispered harshly.

"You didn't have to come," Maes snapped back.

"I came because I was trying to talk the two of you out of this rediculousness!"

"Shh!" I hushed, putting a finger over my mouth.

When Theo and Alphonse had gotten onto the train, Maes and I weren't about to let them leave without us. We wanted to help just as much as they did. We'd sneaked into the storage car in the back of the train, planning to hide there until we'd gone a considerable distance, and therefore could not be commanded to go back to Central. When Maes and I had been sneaking on, Kain came to get me, telling me that he was taking me back to Resembool. Before he'd been able to do anything, the train started with all of us on it, and there was no turning back from then on, much to my and Maes' pleasure. All we needed to do was stay under the radar for the time being, which I figured would be simple enough.

Kain sat on the floor, upset with my stubbornness.

"Stop pouting," I said, sitting down beside him.

"I'm not pouting," he replied, getting angry. "Sarah, I am not letting you do this."

"It's a bit late for that," I scoffed.

He took a deep breath, then let out an exasperated hiss through his clenched teeth. "As soon as this train stops I am taking you back to Resembool," he growled.

I clamped onto his arm. "No you aren't."

He stared into my eyes in the dim-basically nonexistent-light. "Sarah. I know you care about Clint, but this is too dangerous," he said.

I glared at him, then glanced over at Maes on the other end of the car, huddled with her knees to her chest and her head against the wall. She looked like an absolute wreck. I'd only ever seen her like this one other time. I turned back to Kain. "Look at her!" I hissed quietly, gesturing to Maes. "This is serious! You can't just expect me to walk away!"

Kain sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "That's the reason why it's dangerous. _Because_ its serious," he whispered. "Going off on a resue mission isn't anything simple. And you know that."

"I _do_ know that, thank you," I snapped. "I've learned painfully well that it's not an easy task. But if you think I'm going to just _abandon_ Clint, then you're wrong. If I can't help get him back I will _die trying. _Equivalent exchange."

Kain looked into my eyes looking as if he had something to say, something important, but he just shook his head and turned away, leaning against the wall of the car.

I stood and shakily walked over to Maes, taking a seat in front of her.

She looked up at me slowly. She looked so drained of life. Her hair was messier than usual, her skin paler than usual, and not a bit of black make up lining her face.

"Maes," I said, grabbing one of her gloved hands. "We are going to get him back. Don't worry."

She shuddered a bit. "What you said... About equivalent exchange..." Maes mumbled drowsily. "Please don't tell me you meant it..."

I gave her a quizzical look. "Of course I meant it. We're going to save Clint, no matter what."

"No..." she whispered.

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head rapidly, biting her lower lip. "I... I want Clint back so badly..." she said shakily, her voice breaking at the end. She buried her face in her hands, letting out a sob. "But I don't want anyone else to die!"

It just struck me then what she meant. Equivalent exchange, sacrificing something to gain something of equal value in return. A life for a life. Travis died when we went to save Uncle Alphonse. Would someone else have to die before Clint could come back?

Maes clenched her hands into fists, shivering and shaking. "I don't want it to happen again," she cried. "Please don't let it happen."

I nodded reassuringly, trying to put her at ease, though I was still a bit shaky myself. It was almost frightening seeing Maes so vulnerable. She'd always been so calm and collected when she needed to be, and now she was completely broken, having lost both of her brothers.

"Maes," I addressed.

She looked at me with watery black eyes.

"I promise you. We are going to save Clint, and everyone will come back from this alive," I assured. I had no way of ensuring this... If nothing else I just wanted to ease her worry. And mine as well. It was as if saying it would make it true, even though I knew that wasn't the case. Just saying things never helped.

I noticed something in the grip of Maes' right hand, which she held on to as if her life depended on it. It looked like a toy, a toy...soldier?

A screeching sound cut off my thinking, and pretty much everything else. It went on for God knows how long. We covered our ears, wincing, until it stopped, the train lurching forward slightly.

I stood up, looking quizzically at the door of the car. "The train stopped..." I mumbled. "Why...?"

Almost as soon as I posed the question, there was an answer at the door as it swung open.

"The intruders are in here!" I heard a man's gruff voice shout. I then became aware of the Amestrian soldiers standing outside of the car, pointing guns inside. At me, considering I was the only one visible.

I screamed and ducked, covering my head with my arms, before realizing that I wasn't in any real danger. These guys were Amestrian, so I didn't have anything to worry about.

"Sarah?!"

Him, I did have to worry about.

"Sarah!" he shouted again, more anger in his voice.

I swallowed and looked up to see Theo glaring at me outside of the car. I grinned sheepishly. "Hi...Theo," I squeaked.

"Sarah! What are you doing?" Uncle Al demanded, reaching a hand up to me to help me out of the car. I took it and hopped down, slightly stumbling as I landed, but was steadied by Alphonse.

"We're here because we plan on saving Clint," I heard behind me. Maes stood in the doorway of a car, the wind blowing her hair and the fabric of her black dress around, making her look like something from a nightmare.

"Maes!" Theo shouted, anxiously running his hand through his hair. "Maes, why did you and Sarah-"

"She just told you," I said, crossing my arms. "We're not letting you tell us we can't come because it's too dangerous, because we don't care. We care about getting Clint back and that's all that matters!" I glared at him with defiance in my eyes.

"And I believe we are on the same side for once, Theo," Kain's voice boomed. I looked back and saw him leaning in the doorway of the car, arms crossed.

Theo stomped his foot, losing his temper. "Dammit, why is _he _here?!" Theo demanded.

Kain rolled his eyes, hopping out of the car. "I'm here because I think it is a bad idea for Sarah and Maes to accompany you."

"Well, you're damn right!" Theo shouted in anger.

I walked up to him and looked him in the eyes, which wasn't too difficult, considering we were about the same height. "We're coming," I said pointedly. "And that's all there is to it."


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Busy does not describe what I've been. Between honors homework, no brainstorming, and rehearsal for Rock 'n' Roll concert, my brain might explode.**

**Did I mention no brainstorming? **

**Anyway, for a month I'm opening up a story w/ twilight first dates. You'll send me your OC (Or a character already in the series) tell me who they're going out with and what they'll be doing. Tell me as many details as possible! I will do AU as well. If you want to go on a date with anyone from Carlisle to Seth to Alec to Mike, I can do it. Just send me a PM and I'll get to it as soon as possible! I'm always writing, just not always posting...sorry about that. **

**Anyway, more updates to come in the future, please be patient. **

**Love and hugs,**

**Meg **

**Demy writes for Sarah and I write for Theo. **

**Let's go.**

(THEO)

I ran my hands through my hair again, leaning against the side of the train car. "Damn..." I whispered, shoving my gun back into my belt.

"You're getting off at the next station," I said sternly.

"I've told them that," Kain sighed.

I shot a glare his way. "Not helping, Ishvalan," I hissed. Kain's eyes narrowed.

"Theo!" Al and Sarah echoed, and Sarah went over to lean on Kain.

"He's never had a filter between his brain and his mouth, Uncle," she sighed.

"Filters are for coffee and cigarettes," I sighed, sitting on one of the cargo crates. "Both of which I could use right about now..."

Maes looked over at me. "Since when do you drink coffee?"

"Since when do you smoke?!" Sarah cried.

Al sighed. "You said Colonel Havoc, correct?"

"Yeah, you ever seen him?"

Al sighed.

"I don't have any on me...and I don't assume the military train has a breakfast car..."

Sarah sighed. "Can we focus here? We're staying."

"Sarah, this isn't optional. The next stop we'll make is Resembool, and we're riding from Ishval to the next neighboring country. Do you understand? It's going to be hot and take days to get there," I whispered, tucking a piece of Sarah's hair behind her ear. Her face softened, her stubbornness erasing from her face for a moment. I smiled softly. Sarah was still so young. At sixteen, how could she even say she'd started living? "I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"And Clint?" I looked over at Maes, hair whipping around her head. She looked like a storm with her black eyes and glare, which could cut through anything or anyone.

"We will find him," I didn't look her in the eye, just pinched my nose, "we have practically the whole military on stand by. It's going to be fine," I said, finally looking up. My voice lost some of it's curtness. "Trust me."

She stalked by me, eyes sharp as daggers. "If you want something done right," she growled, voice impassive, "you have to do it yourself."

She left the car for the one Al and I had come from, stalking and swaying her hips like the old Maes. The one who didn't care. I knew she it wasn't just that she didn't care-she did, probably too much. So, she tells herself she stops. Stop caring about her father, and maybe when he can't play with her, it'll be easier. Stop caring about her mother, so when the time comes they realize they have nothing in common and nothing to say, it'll be just fine. Stop caring about Travis, so if he died, she wouldn't have to wear black. Stop caring about Clint, the innocent boy whose never done any wrong, and so if he was taken, she wouldn't have to care.

But she did care. Being alone with Maes a last summer had been great. At the end of it, when fall had started, I left to join the military. But the summer nights we spent together were great. We spent most of it hiding on the roof, or under the pond (she'd finally taught me to swim) or under the great willow tree just next to the pond, where countless knife carvings had marked the bark from missed hits in sparring. I'd chase her in her maze of a garden, flowers towering so high you could never see the next bend in the shape. We'd been apart from so long, it was like I didn't even know how to talk to her anymore.

Then it hit me. I'd left her completely alone. Maes, who was still seventeen, had to live in the Fuher's house. I always thought I'd make my way up to Central to be with her...I never thought she'd be with me wherever I went. Would she move to Table City? Did I even need to stay in the military? I have to admit, I can't see Maes sitting at the kitchen table in Resembool. I knew enough from my mom to make usable automail, but not enough to make a ton of money on it. I could always live with Aunt Paninya in Rush Valley, but still...could I see Maes there? I can't see Maes anywhere other than surrounded by rich pretty things. Maes wouldn't work, she couldn't. Maes wouldn't know how to start.

"We'll be in Resembool soon," Alphonse said, cutting the thick silence. "It's best to get some rest. There are beds stacked in the next room. We'd better sleep. We are meeting some people who will take us from Resembool to Xerxes, and then another set will take us farther. We have a few hours now before the train stops, but it will be after dawn, and it's already getting dark."

We all lazily followed Al into the next car, all of us suddenly realizing how taxing the day had been. Al quickly climbed into the top of the bunks, and pulled the curtain taunt, eclipsing our view of him. I saw a peak of black skirt hanging out of the second bunk, and clambered up the latter to it. I looked back at Sarah and Kain staring awkwardly at the one bed.

"No," was all I said before I hoisted myself in Maes' bunk.

Her back was to me, and I didn't speak a word as I laid myself down next to her, on my back as to not to disturb her. I felt a hand slightly brush mine, and if I hadn't felt the familiar softness of feather skin, I might not have realized she was touching me at all. We lay there, hardly touching. Maes had the curtains over the window pulled, but a strip of moonlight fell across my chest. If I were to sit up, my head would bang against Al's under bunk before I'd even flexed my oblique. Maes gripped my hand harder, and I felt her body shudder with a silent sob. I leaned over.

"You can cry if you want to," I whispered.

She made no sound.

(SARAH)

As Theo climbed up onto the bunk, I continued staring at the lower one. How could Theo just tell Kain and I no to sharing a bunk when Theo and Maes were up above us right then, cuddling. Being only two years younger than Theo, I didn't really get why he was allowed to forbid me.

"You take it," Kain said, siting down on the floor and gesturing to the bunk.

I looked down at him and pursed my lips, then glanced up at Theo and Maes' bunk. "Nope," I growled.

"What?" Kain said. "Sarah, take it. Get some rest."

I shook my head. "Get in the bunk," I commanded.

"Sarah-"

"Just do it."

He looked up at me with a cocked eyebrow, then hesitantly obeyed my command, though he honestly wanted me to have the bed.

And so I would. With him.

When he'd ducked into the lower bunk, I lied down next to him, blocking his way out.

"Sarah-"

"Goodnight, Kain," I said sweetly, wrapping an arm around him and burying my face in his shirt. He tensed slightly at my sudden movement, but relaxed after a moment.

"Sarah, Theo said-"

"Since when do you care about what Theo thinks?" I laughed.

Kain glanced up nervously, as if he could feel Theo glaring at him from the bunk above ours. "I don't want him to think that I-"

"Kain. Stop."

"Sarah-"

"Stop," I whispered. "Good night."

Kain sighed, relenting, but not relaxing his muscles. "Good night, Sarah."

I smiled and nestled closer to him, his warmth feeling wonderful on my skin. It was proof that he was actually here and that I wasn't alone.

I knew Theo would throw a fit in the morning. As soon as he would see Kain and I, I had no doubt Theo would probably throw him right off of the train. What I didn't understand was why Theo even tried to keep me apart from Kain. There was nothing wrong with Kain, and if it was my purity Theo was worried about, well, he shouldn't have been. The odds of Kain _ever_ doing something like that were about equal to that of Theo voluntarily being separated from Maes. Something about Kain seemed way too timid to even _want_ that. The most we'd ever done was kiss, and that was seldom at best. If it weren't for me acting like I do, he would probably prefer at least two feet of distance or something. There was no telling what went on in his mind. I wished I knew.

"Kain..." I yawned.

"Hm?" he replied. He was still tense, though he sounded calm.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"... Why do you ask?" he wondered.

I knew he'd been acting strangely since he first came to visit me, but I wondered if it was my fault. Dragging him into all of this surely wasn't what he'd had in mind, and he'd most likely rather to be back in Ishval right now. "... Sorry," I mumbled.

"For what?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for making you upset..."

He pulled me away from him slightly to look at me in the darkness of the rickety train. "Sarah..." he mumbled. "Why would you think..."

"You haven't been happy," I stated, staring at him with big blue eyes. "I'm sorry if that's my fault."

He pulled me closer. "Sarah... You haven't done anything," he said soothingly. "Just... Don't worry."

I clutched his black shirt, nestling to his chest. "Okay..."

(THEO)

I woke up with my hands tangled in Maes hair. I honestly can't say how long it's been since I've done that, but it just filled me up with joy and hope. She was already awake, looking up at me with obsidian eyes. I could tell by staring at them that the worst had pasted, and she was okay. Her black skirt was hiked up around her thighs, so that her legs had more movement for the night. Not that she needed her legs for anything we were-I'll stop now. She leaned up and kissed me, lips pale and void of the normally sweet and sticky black paint. She didn't pull away like I expected, just kept kissing me, her hands winding in my hair as her leg flicked around my waist-

"Maes," I whispered against her mouth with a chuckle, "not right now."

She glared at me. "I wasn't going to do _that,_" she said firmly, "just-"

"I know," I said slightly. "I know, okay? Just not right here."

She didn't listen, leaning up so that her lips pressed my jaw. I groaned, and pulled away slightly. "If I stay in here much longer I don't know how I'll say no..." I grumbled, reaching for my discarded jacket laying over us.

"Theo-"

"I promise," I said, leaning forward and pecking her forehead, leaving her pouting, "when we get to Resembool, we can do whatever you want."

She glared pointedly. "You share a bedroom with your sister."

"Why do you assume we need a bedroom?"

The stare deepened.

"Alright," I sighed, "I'll...I'll see if...I don't know, Maes. I promise we'll do whatever you want once we get to Resembool."

I flew past the curtain and hopped down onto the ladder, steeling myself as I stalked down. I turned around to the seats.

"Hey, Ishvalan, what time-"

Kain wasn't in the seats.

_Aw, hell no. _

I threw open Sarah's bunk's curtains, which surprisingly didn't wake my sister curled up on her boyfriend. I smirked as I reached into my belt, yanking out my pistol. Next to Kain's ear, I cocked it. His red eyes flew open, but Sarah's body blocked his movement. She too opened her eyes, and screamed.

"I'd get out from under my sister unless you want your balls blown all the way back to Central, Ishvalan."

"Theo!" Sarah cried. Kain quickly set to work on moving Sarah, his hands taking her hips and sitting her by his own, then stepping around her.

"I apologize, Theo," Kain sighed, going to stand in front of me. "She insisted."

"If she insisted to do something else, would you?"

"Theo," Sarah whispered, cross this time, not shock.

Maes pulled herself out of our bunk. "What's going on?"

"And what did you and Maes do last night, huh, Theo?" Sarah demanded. Maes smiled down at me.

"Nothing, actually, Sarah. What's the problem?" Maes said, popping down and sitting next to my sister. Sarah still glared at me. I glared back.

"Maes," I interjected, "please tell my little sister it's untoward to share a bed with her manipulative boyfriend."

Maes just stared. "Why?"

I blinked, eyes wide. "What do you mean why? Why? Why? Maes, she's just a little girl. And don't think that Kain doesn't want one thing. Sarah, you're only sixteen-"

"And that's close to the same age I was last summer," Maes whispered, hands resting on my chest. I paled, thinking of the summer we shared. "I'm only saying, Theo, is that's it's okay. Sarah and I were practically the same age, and Kain is a year older than you."

I paled as Maes fixed my upturned collar. My mouth felt really dry.

"No," I said, looking around at faces. "She can't...she's just a girl..."

"It's not like we're sleeping together!" Sarah screamed, then looked around, and her color grew to a bright pink, flustered. "I mean..."

I looked over at Kain, whose expression was...what? Regret? Pain? Sadness? He was fidgeting, like he was nervous, partly due to the fact I still held my gun. I shoved it away quickly, pushing Maes away for a second.

"I mean, you and Maes didn't sleep together or anything, so I don't know why..." Sarah met my eye, and she stopped, eyes getting wide. "Theo...Oh my God..."

I shrugged now, falling back into the booth, head in my hands. "Summer heat," I sighed, "what can you do with two teenagers in the middle of Central with an empty house and hot sticky clothes?"

Maes stood behind me. "I don't regret it. I don't think-if you were to ever make that decision, Sarah-you would either. I mean, I plan to spend the rest of my life with Theo, and I know he's decided that for himself, too. I mean, look at all he's giving up for me..." She stared at Sarah, black eyes soft and honest. Sarah looked pitifully at her, slumped and shocked, "Sarah, it's okay, I mean, you're going to spend your life with Kain, right?"

"Of course," Sarah said, looking over, to a baffled Kain.

"Kain, you intend to be with Sarah, right?"

Kain looked around at faces, as if he felt trapped. His face was dark, his mouth half-open, as if not sure what to say.

"I-"

"Mornin' kids. What time is it?"

We all turned to look at Al, interrupting out most awkward conversation ever.

We all turned to look back at Kain, but he was opening a map on the table, clearly not interested in opening up the topic again.

_The bastard didn't even answer. What the hell could that mean? I mean, he intended to marry Sarah, right? I just always thought..._

I looked up at him again, and glared.

_He's been gone for so long...it's no wonder..._

Was there another girl back at Ishval?

_He's happy..._Sarah's voice reminded me.

_Bastard..._

"We should be in Resembool in just a few minutes," Al said running his hand through his hair, which was yet to be brushed. "Someone will wait for us there, Theo, and we'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Alright," I said, anxious to get off and get going but, did I really want to spend another night at my house? Father there to glare at my blue uniform and mother to sob over me. Maes hand brushed mine as she walked by, swinging her hips. Her reminder to me, of my promise to her. I groaned internally.

Yes, Maes and I had slept together. I mean, that's different. I love Maes, and have never tried to kill her immediate uncle, or first boyfriend, or basically her and her entire friends and family. We weren't four years apart, and our children wouldn't be blonde-haired, red-eyed creepy things. (Trust me, that's exactly how it would go down. Or blue-eyed, dark-skinned, which wouldn't look too bad. But the red eyes...I don't think I'd be able to look at them, just saying.)

"Whose meeting us?" I asked Al. He smiled slightly as he remembered.

"Just an old friend. She should be at your parents house now."

_She? _

Maes glanced back at me, clearly not happy our traveling companion was a woman.

The rest of the ride was in silence, me sitting next to Sarah, her heavy head resting on my shoulder. Despite everything, Sarah was still my sister, and she knew I had my best intentions for her in mind. I was just more cautious than she was.

The train stopped at the station, and Sarah set off at a sprint for home. I didn't run, saving my energy for the walk down. Maes skipped to catch up with Sarah, and to be honest, I'd never seen the two of them _smiling _like that. Giggling, skipping, laughing, like girls. Smiling wide as their hair flew back. No, I never had seen those expressions. Resembool just had that effect on people. Country charm. Until you were it's prisoner of eighteen years, that is.

I saw the house I hadn't seen in about five months. The screen door was propped open, the automail sign stuck in the yard. The oak tree was even taller, if possible, towering over the house, giving shade to the front yard. A swing was stuck to one of it's branches. In the yard was a large white jeep, government issue, perhaps, probably belonging to the woman who was to take us to Xerxes.

"Mom!" Sarah called, giggling, Maes on her heels. "Mom! I'm home! And so is-"

Sarah stopped, and I trailed in behind Kain and the girls, blocking my view. I caught glimpse of a young woman sitting at the kitchen table. She looked up from her tea, smiling. Glasses covered her green-tinted eyes and pale face, hair curling around her cheeks and chin. Her smile was soft, almost timid as it emerged.

"Oh," she said, her voice like a soft song, "Hello." She nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ears.

"I'm-"

"I know you," Maes whispered, stepping forward. "You gave us a room, when we went to get Alphonse."

"You're Elicia Butler," Sarah whispered, smiling at the memory.

"The daughter of Maes Hughes." Maes voice was soft, but heard, staring at the daughter of her namesake. It had always been a soft spot for Maes, a sensitive one. Like in your mouth, that if you bit down too hard, you had a headache for days.

"Dr. Butler," Elicia corrected. "I'm here for-Alphonse."

She smiled when Al stepped out, coming forward to hug the lithe woman. She blushed at the contact, almost stiffening.

"And I was told," she said, pushing her glasses up on her nose, "that there would be another. A boy...?"

"That'd be me," I said, pushing forward. "Second Lieutenant Elric-"

"Theo!"

I yelped, two arms flung around my shoulders. She was shaking, blonde hair covering my line of sight. I hesitantly rested my arms around my mother, letting her melt into me. "You're okay...you're okay..."

"Yeesh, Mom, sure I'm okay."

Mom touched her eyes, as if worried she might mess up her make-up, even though she never wore a stitch of it.

"We've been so _worried-_!"

"Speak for yourself..."

My father sat at the table, sipping his coffee, a newspaper lounging before him. I shot a glare. I replayed our last conversation softly in the back of my mind, before I left him and everything behind.

_"The military?" he asked incredulously. _

_"Yeah," I said, scratching my head. "I'm leaving in the morning. I wanted to tell Mom last...you know how she'll get-" _

_"And she has every right to. Do you know what the military has done to this family? Her parents, my parents, Alphonse and I-" _

_"I'm doing it for her," I growled, stepping into my father's face. Just a few inches shorter now. "And if you can't respect that, you obviously don't care about anything. Not about Mom, not about Sarah, not about me. Because love never accepts a defeat, there's not a challenge it can't face, or a place it can't go. So don't try and stop me." _

_"You're as naïve as a school girl," he growled. "You always have been. I was never tough enough on you...You're not a man, Theo. You're hardly a boy-" _

_I balled up my fist, ready to swing. Dad raised his eyebrows. "Go ahead. Show me you're a man. Show me how much you love your gothic little girlfriend." _

_I trembled as he mocked my voice. "Sarah's known for a while now. I'll tell Mom tonight. It's only right. Just...get out, Dad, and stay out. Okay? If you can't support me...whatever..." _

I left. Never hit him or insulted him, just left. I thought it made me a bigger man. How can I be the bigger man, though, when I'm barely a man to start?

"Edward," Mother whispered, as if I wasn't supposed to hear. Sarah looked away.

I grasped Maes hand slightly as I walked by, and Dad raised his eyebrows. I shook Elicia's hand, smiling.

"Theo," I said. She smiled timidly back, not sure what to make of the passing remarks before her.

"I'll get lunch started," Mom supplied. "You all just got here and must be starving! I know Kain is," Mother said playfully. "I'll make some cookies too."

Kain smiled slightly, Sarah giggling into her palm.

What?

"Why doesn't everyone go outside, let Al and Ed catch up, and just rest before lunch? Well, almost dinner. It's three p.m."

Had Al and I boarded the train that late? It must've gone slow, or even stopped for it to have been one. We got on around 10ish...

"I need to go set down my bag," I said as Sarah and Kain fled through the door.

"I'll come with you," Maes volunteered, biting her smiling lip. I paled.

"O-okay."

I left for mine and Sarah's old room. It was the same as we had left it. Books and paper and chalk by Sarah's bed, a candle stick, burned to the nub, some paper and pens, a lock of black hair by mine. I replaced my chest at the end of the bed where it had been stationed all eighteen years of my life. I took off my jacket and boots, sighing.

Maes shut the door, smirking. "You promised," she sang airily. "You promised, you promised..."

"I did," I said helplessly, rising. "Go easy on me?"

"Oh, no, no," mischief curled in her eyes. "No, I earned my right to this..." she purred, pushing my shoulders till I was back on the bed, staring up at her. I remembered I'd once compared Maes to a goddess from this angle, the way her jaw was set and her eyes glared imperiously down at you. She was. She leaned forward, pale hands twining through my hair. I had but a second to breath before she closed in on three...two...

"Get outside."

I hadn't heard anyone enter, and Maes jumped, scrambling to sit next to me, chest heaving. I glared pointedly at my father in the doorway. I took Maes hand, making a show of it.

"Now."

He turned, and I begrudgingly followed, Maes leading the way. Sarah was in the yard, drawing transmutation circles and playing with what she could make.

_You joined the military to hurt your family, but you couldn't use alchemy, your father's favorite thing in the world? _

No, I thought, how could I? When it was the cause of all the pain, really. Not the government. Amestris had been solely based on alchemy and corruption back then. Since Roy Mustang had gotten a hold of it, a lot more worked.

So yeah, Dad, I was never doing this for you. Maes sat down next to Sarah, watching the earth tremble at her will, smiling. Dirt smudged both their hands and dresses.

"Are you cold?" Sarah asked, looking over at the shivering girl.

I threw my jacket around her shoulders without a second thought. "In spring it's always cold here. Crossing Xerxes will be hot, though," I whispered, my nose to her ear. Sarah's eyes got wide.

"And it will be long," I continued. "You may want to borrow Sarah's clothes. The other country, I've heard, is cloudy and windy, with salty air. It's cool, so your dresses will be fine.

I looked over at them, both of whom were beaming at me.

I took my sister and my girlfriend's hand. "I know this is a risk," I whispered, "and I know how dangerous it is, and we barely escaped last time, but the fact is, this isn't just my fight. It belongs to all of us. You can come, but we're leaving you safely outside of Drachma at the camp there, understand?"

"How did you get Al to let you do this?" Sarah beamed. I smirked quietly.

"I didn't."

Her eyes widened.

"The jeep has a big trunk," Maes pointed out, "with lots of boxes and tarps..."

I smirked. "It's like you're in already."

Maes shifted. "I don't think we should spend the night here...wasting time..."

I shrugged. "I'll talk to Al, but I think you're right. Look, I'll ask to check the luggage when we leave. Just before we get to Xerxes you could probably hop out, just...don't tell anyone it was my idea. I reached forward to touch my jacket wrapped around Maes, fingering the seal of Amestris. "I could..."

Maes took my hand. "I know."

"It'd be too much to backtrack you back here, so they'd have to let you stay."

Sarah smiled. "You really are a genius, Theo."

I shrugged. "Isn't that what leaders are for?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, Demy here! Meg hasn't been able to get on to update, so I'm doing it for her. I'm excited~~~ This is the first time I've posted a chapter~~~~**

**And sorry we haven't updated in forever -_-' We've just been really busy. But we do have a secret project complete for you guys ;)**

**But we'd have a lot more inspiration if you guys follow and review! Thanks, guys!**

(SARAH)

It was decided that we-well, _they, _with the secret addition of Maes and I-would leave for Xerxes in the morning. I was confused as to why we would be going east instead of north, considering the mission was to go to Drachma. I asked Theo why it was that we were going to Xing, but all he said was that we needed to speak to the emperor.

Maes and I sat alone in my and Theo's room. Theo, Al, and Elicia were in the living room with my parents, and Kain was...I had no clue. I wondered if he would even stay any longer, considering the amount of time he'd been away from Ishval already. I didn't even want to ask him to join us in stowing away because if he didn't want to, I didn't want to force him.

I searched through my clothes to find something for Maes to take, since the weather in the desert was far more extreme than Central. She shook her head as I held up a pink sundress. I searched again and found a blue frock with a floral pattern, which she quickly declined. I was running out of options... But there was one dress I remembered. I found a white cotton sleeveless dress, which was about knee-length and had a black bow around the waist.

She pursed her lips. "Good enough," she said half-heartedly. I supposed our ideas of pretty were at two opposite ends of a scale.

I tossed her the dress and she placed it in a canvas bag, where we were packing things we would need on the trip. I'd already packed a few dresses for myself and Maes, though she objected to most of the colors. The thing I was worried about was if the dresses would fit her properly. Maes was slightly taller than me, so they would be a bit shorter on her, and...well... She's a bit bigger in the chest area than I am...

"That should be enough," Maes said, regarding clothing. "Anything else we need?"

I hummed and thought to myself. Come to think of it, this time we would be prepared, as opposed to last time we snuck out on a rescue mission. This time we had the military's resources to use at our disposal, and we knew what we were in for. It wouldn't be nearly as dangerous as before.

"Not really," I replied, then picked up some sticks of chalk from my bedside table. I tossed them to Maes to put in the bag. "Just this."

She caught them. "Chalk?"

"For transmutation circles," I explained. I supposed she wasn't used to drawing them, even though she was an alchemist. Having the circles on your gloves sure would make it easier to transmute... "Do you have the flame alchemy gloves?"

She waved the gloves in the air. "I never don't have them."

"Then that should be all we need," I sighed, dusting some chalk off of my hands and standing up. "Now just comes the hard part. Sneaking into the trunk without them noticing."

"What?"

I turned around to face the door, which I hadn't even realized had opened.

"Kain..." I squeaked, rubbing the back of my head nervously and giving a grin. We hadn't even told him about the plan to stow away to Xerxes.

He crossed his arms. "Sarah," he growled. "What exactly are you two doing?"

"K-Kain-"

"Kain," Maes addressed, standing and walking to the door, face to face with Kain. "Look, tell us it's dangerous or tell us we can't go, or whatever. We're going, so don't try to talk us out of it." The same fierce determination was in her eyes as the night on the train. Nothing would stop her when she was like this.

Kain didn't respond, just stared coldly, silently.

Maes slipped a glove on, making a show of it, though I knew she wouldn't use it. "This is our fight," she said with force. "If you plan to get in our way, just stay out of it."

Kain leaned against the doorframe, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah," he mumbled. "I know there's no talking either of you out of this, no matter how incredibly dangerous it is."

"Then why are you trying?" Maes growled.

Kain held up his hands. "I never said I was," he admitted. "I was planning on it, that's all, but now I know that there is no point."

"As long as we're clear."

"And if I can't talk you out of it, I guess I'll have to join you."

"Kain...!" I whispered. "Are you really-"

"Sarah," he said, walking past Maes to me. "I'm not going to let you go out there and do something you'll regret. I'm going to do whatever is in my power to keep you safe." He turned to Maes. "And, Maes... I owe it to you to try and keep you safe as well..."

Maes was taken aback, biting her lower lip and taking a sudden breath. I wondered if-unlike her parents-she blamed Kain for Travis' death.

"_Shut up_," she spat. "Just shut up. I don't need anything from you. Not your apology, not your pity, and certainly not your protection. I don't need anything from anyone, least of all from _you_!" She stomped through the doorway, forcefully shutting the door as she left.

I looked up at Kain, whom was still facing the door. I swallowed, unsure of what to say. "Kain... Kain, she didn't mean- I mean she's just really stressed out right now," I tried, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "She didn't mean it."

He glanced back at me, not turning completely around. "It's fine," he said truthfully, as if he honestly didn't care about what Maes said. More like it was the response he'd expected.

He walked towards the door, opening it and stepping out. "Get some rest."

(THEO)

Night fell, and we left for our rooms. Dad spent the night in his study, and Al retired to his usual room, Elicia in tow. That would have to be one awkward rooming assignment for a married man. I understand how formal Uncle can be sometimes, but Elicia, for a married woman, was beautiful. She dressed formal in a powder blue oxford and white dress slacks. A lab coat had been slung over her chair, I guess out of comfort when we'd arrived. Glasses framed her green eyes and freckle-flecked cheeks. Her bangs curled in to her temples, while the rest of it cascaded down her back, the color of honey or dry earth. She always looked nervous and hunched over, her bangs covering her eyes. I'm glad they're friends and all, but Al and Elicia just seemed...so..._compatible. _Alphonse was always so sweet, social, yet almost meek sometimes. And every time I'd brought up May this week...

No. Don't imply those things about your Uncle. Would Al ever dream of being unfaithful to May? He couldn't, just think of Mia. He couldn't do anything to hurt those two. I know the way he looks at May...but something was bothering Al lately.

I shook my head, stalking down the hall. Kain was laying on the couch, arms folded over his eyes, his chest rising and falling lightly with breathing. It was heavy enough that he seemed to be asleep.

Mom had offered to let Maes stay in her room, but Maes was sleeping in my bed, and my bed would be made by the floor.

I came into my room, and Sarah and Maes were both still awake, whispering. They looked up at me when I entered.

"You both better rest," I said, closing the door tightly. "That cross tomorrow will be hot and cramped."

I sat next to Sarah on her bed, rubbing my chin thoughtfully.

"We'll make it," Maes said solidly, though, seemingly to no one.

"I know," I said, smiling and laying down on the floor parallel to mine. "Sarah, go ahead and blow out the candle. We all need sleep for tomorrow."

She nodded and did as I asked.

The next morning Al came to wake me up before dawn. Not long after I dressed in more comfortable clothes, slinging my gun vest on over my white tee and under my thin blue oxford. My other gun belt was stationed over my loose corduroy khakis. My sleeves were rolled up, and I put on my combat boots. Looking back behind me, Sarah and Maes both stood behind me in breezy clothes, backpacks slung over their shoulders.

"You should thin those out a bit," I said quickly, grabbing my own trunk. "Two dresses in the pack. I'll get you more clothes in the next country."

"Where is that, Theo, exactly?" Maes asked. "You never told me which country."

"Xing," Sarah said, taking a bite out of an apple, then handing it to Maes.

"You couldn't find a less noisy food?" I sighed, face-palming.

"That's why I'm eating now," Sarah said, "but I have water in my bag. So does Maes. That should be enough for the three of us."

Three. I guess I should've known.

"Alright," I sighed, "I'll start packing the back of the jeep. Sneak out when I look at you...for now, just...tell Mother and Father you're going into town-with Kain, they'll miss a giant black kid running around, trust me-and just hide under the porch. I'll look over at you, get you in under the tarp, and stack more trunks and crates around you. No moving, and the more crates around you, the less chance you'll have of falling off in the desert, and we can't go back for you."

Sarah swallowed, and Maes nodded hard at me. I stared at the two them, hating myself already for saying I would take them. Maybe I could just drive off without them...

Maes was staring hard at the floor, big black eyes wide and determined. Sarah was turning over a piece of chalk in her hands. I don't think she'd ever used alchemy for fighting, well, except for fighting me. Were they honestly ready for this? We'd gotten off so easy last time, even losing Travis, and Kain's scar running jagged across his face were minimal losses compared to what could happen this time. Was I prepared to lose Maes? To lose Sarah?

If I could go back in time, to when I got that letter and read it, I'd like to say I'd go anyway, even with Travis' death, because now was such a happy time.

But now wasn't a happy time, and I had a feeling I didn't know the half of it. The truth was, I would've let the doorbell ring, and Father would answer it. He'd deal with it in his own way. Maybe Al would've died, but Travis would still be in Central, safe and sound. Kain would run around here and there, killing randomly, but he'd get thrown in jail eventually, maybe for his own good. Maes would be stuck in her room every day, throwing knives at her bed posts and scratching into it, playing the violin when she was in the mood. Clint would stay in the basement. He'd go down to read his records and when supper came, he'd be up there in time. He always would.

Sarah and I would be here, nothing changing, still fights, still death, still loneliness neither one of us knew how to fix. Sitting and waiting for something that would never come...

"Theo, you ready?" I heard through the door.

"Coming, Al!" I screamed, throwing my huge trunk over my shoulder.

Al's hair was ruffled, and Elicia was nicely pressed, her hair pulled back and lab coat buttoned to the top. I smiled at them both.

"Ready? I'll load up the trunk."

Al smiled back. "Thanks, Theo. Elicia and I need to run into town for a while, get a few supplies. We'll be back before it gets too late. Expect us back in an hour or so."

Al and Elicia left, the girl clutching a book to her chest as the man smiled up at the sun, blonde hair glinting in the light.

"Theo?" I turned around in the kitchen to see Mom, leaning against the stove. Her eyes were red, and her hair was falling out of it's usual loose side-pony. She was blotchy and it was obvious she'd been crying. She was shaking as she handed me a plate.

"I made breakfast. Pancakes. Y-your favorite."

I looked down at the plate before I gingerly took it. "Blueberries," I mumbled, a corner of my mouth twitching up. "My favorite. Thanks, Mom-"

"Your Father wants to talk to you," she said quickly, blue eyes-just like Sarah's-wide and shocked at herself. We shared a moment of silence before she whispered, "He's in his study." As I left to go, she darted out a hand, catching my cheek and running her finger over a scratch there, staring at me, eyes roaming over my body and face. "My boy..." she whispered. I took her hand and slowly let it drop to her sides. She just stared at me, not seeing.

_I'm doing this, _I thought, _turning her into this zombie. She's going crazy, being alone here. Dad ignores her, Sarah's practically going crazy too, just waiting on Kain. This is my fault, after all she's lost, now I've done this. _

_I'm sorry..._

I sat my plate down and stalked down to my Dad's office, but didn't bother knocking before entering. A few months ago, I would've knocked. But a lot has changed, and I'm not a kid anymore. Not his.

Edward Elric looked up at me as I entered, putting down the pages he was holding. He didn't say a word as I shut the door behind me.

"You're still going, huh?" he said, but it wasn't a question.

"Always have been," I said, not looking his way.

He sighed. "Theo, the military? Running all over the place...for what? Theo, last time you did this that Mustang boy died. You could die, have you thought about that?"

"That Mustang boy has a name," I said, "and his name was Travis. And yeah, Dad, believe it or not I have thought about it."

"Do you have any idea what this is doing to your mother? She lost both her parents to the damned military, and it's practically ruined our whole lives. And for what? Theo, for what? Some girl?"

"Dad," I whispered desperately. "She's not just some girl. If you spent time with her, you'd know that. She's my whole world...but you'd know that, if you'd ever bothered to get to know me. Eighteen years you've spent holed up in this study, for what? Studying something you aren't even able to do? Get over it! Spend some time with Mom for crying out loud! She's your wife and you act like you hardly love her. I've seen old pictures...the way you all looked at each other...Dad, after I was seven, I never saw that look on your face. What happened?"

He looked away. "You were soft. I...my upbringing was different, and Winry always said she wanted a boy as strong as me-"

"What should I do, Father? Transmute Pinako? Lose Sarah in the process and screw up all of our lives?"

Father looked at me, stricken. His voice was sick. "_Theo._"

"Repeat the mistakes of the past like every single person does throughout history? I spent enough time in class to know, Dad, that humans just repeat every pattern and war over and over again. And for what? Not love, Dad. Would it have killed you just to look at me once, and smile? Or hold Sarah, do you have any idea what your ignoring did to her? Do you? She's reaching out to complete strangers and giving into the first guy who shows interest. Dad, did you even cared how I felt when you just shoved me away? Or when you said that if I hadn't been born, you wouldn't have had to stay-"

"Of course I cared!" he finally exploded, rising from his chair. "That's why I did what I did! I wanted you and Sarah to be stronger-"

"You didn't need to cut us off, Dad."

Dad's expression was pathetic and drooping, eyes wide. He's finally got it. Realizing what he did was wrong.

"So don't make excuses about my emo girlfriend or crappy choice of career. Maybe I am repeating the mistakes of the past, your mistakes. But isn't that what humans do?"

"Theo-"

"Goodbye, Dad. I love you. Tell Mom I said goodbye, okay?"

I went out the backdoor so as not to pass Mom in the kitchen. I packed the trunk of the jeep as quickly as possible, ushering Sarah in, and then Kain.

"Sarah," I called before sending her into the fort of trunks and crates.

"Hmm?"

I touched her cheek. "I just want to tell you that I love you, and that you are one of the bravest and most caring women I've ever met. And that I'm proud to be your brother."

I was waiting for the sarcastic remark, or a tear-jerking hug, or something, but she just stood there, eyes wide and jaw slack.

"Uh...I-I love you, too, Theo," she said softly, still staring. I kissed her cheek before she darted in. I clapped Kain on the shoulder. Our eyes met.

_Take care of her. _

_I will. _

"Do I get some sentiment or kiss?" I turned to see Maes, standing in one of Sarah's dresses. It would be weird to say she was hot, considering she was wearing my sister's clothes...but, with her hair pulled up off her neck in a knot of a bun, and the dress flowing down to her knees (I'll leave out the part that it was three sizes too small and showed _everything_) she was...beautiful. She was Maes.

I leaned down to kiss her chastely, and she blushed. I don't know how long it's been since she did that.

"You look gorgeous," I whispered in her ear.

"I look like a fruit," she grumbled. I smiled, my lips still next to her ear.

"I kick one of the crates before we get to Xerxes, but don't get out till we make a stop, okay?"

She nodded at me. "I love you, so much, okay? Don't forget that."

I handed her my military jacket which was hanging on the door of the trunk. She folded it over her arms.

"How could I?" I whispered. She clutched the jacket tight.

"For when you get cold," I said. "Which might be never."

She shook her head. "I never wear this little clothing, and I always where about two more underskirts...I feel so...naked. I mean, look! You can see my knees!"

I smiled before pushing her into the hole of the boxes.

"I'm going to close you guys off now," I said, looking at the troop assembled, before hoisting the food and clothing in front of them, closing off the space.

"Hey, Theo!" Al called from the road, smiling at me. I ran up to help him with one more bag, which we would keep in the seats with us. Food, water, etc.

Throwing ourselves in the jeep, Alphonse in the driver, Elicia in the passenger, and I in the back, Al turned it on.

"Theo," Al said, not looking at me, but at the house. "Don't you want to-"

"No," I said. "I won't do that. Because I'm coming back."

Saying goodbye. Al didn't say goodbye when he went to the store. Saying goodbye now would be admitting defeat, which I don't intend to do at all.

Al nodded softly. "I said goodbye to Edward and Winry this morning..."

I didn't say a word, just popped the collar on my dress shirt, slouching forward. Al started the jeep again, Al drove forward. I barely heard the screen door slam before I heard the screaming.

"_Theo!_" Mom. _"Theo! Theo!" _

I bit my lip, but didn't turn around. Elicia looked back at me, her green eyes wary, then back at her book, as if this wasn't her business. It wasn't.

Mom was screaming for me. I could hear her sobbing, and her body land with a thud as her knees gave out on the porch. She didn't cry for Sarah, or Kain or Maes as she'd come to love them so much.

I guess what they say is right. You don't know what you've got till it's gone.

Al was looking at me in the rearview mirror, but I just pulled an apple from the bag and took a bite. And so we began the ride through the scorching desert, on our way to the ruins of Xerxes.

I prayed that the cargo was alright.

My cargo, that is.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Going to try to post in bigger chunks now because our blogger draft is so full with us always writting and never posting. 'ere we go! Don't forget to review and follow!**

(SARAH)

Surprisingly, we all fit rather well into the back of the jeep. I sat ducked down with my knees to my chin, my arms wrapped around my legs. Maes sat in a similar way, and Kain just ducked his head, as not to touch the tarp enclosing us. We were surrounded by various boxes and bags with contents I wasn't even sure of, but there was enough room in the center of them for us all to fit without being pressed against one another. Even so, our body heat radiated in the enclosed space, making it just that much more uncomfortable. When we got to the desert it was even worse. Sand blew under the tarp, relentlessly whipping against us. Kain was the only one who didn't really seem to mind the sand, for obvious reasons.

We didn't speak much. Not so much for the fear of being heard by Alphonse or Elicia, considering how loud the jeep was, but because there wasn't much to say. Kain and Maes had sort of a rocky relationship at the moment, and there wasn't much I could say that would help with that. There wasn't anything to talk about. Besides that, we didn't want sand in our mouths.

The heat got to me quickly. My blue sundress stuck to me with sweat, as did my hair to my face before I tied it up into a ponytail. There was gritty sand covering my body, which I tried to sweep off, but more just blew around. I gave up and leaned against a stack of boxes, the heat already draining my energy. I slightly dozed off before the jeep hit a bump that woke me up. When I opened my eyes, Kain was smiling at me.

"Shut up," I mumbled drowsily, hitting him. "So I'm not accustomed to the freaking desert."

He held up his hands. "I didn't say anything," he chuckled.

I jokingly glared at him, then giggled. "... How long have we been in here?" I wondered aloud, sighing deeply.

"Who knows?" Maes groaned. I assumed it wasn't really the heat bothering her, since her normal attire usually consisted entirely of black, even in summer. The look on her face led me to believe she was worried, as she played with something in her hands. The object enclosed in her pale fingers seemed to be the same toy I'd seen her holding before. I wondered why she had it.

Most of the ride passed this same way. Not much was said, and we kept to ourselves.

Eventually, the jeep came to a stop. I heard the muffled words of Alphonse, then Theo, seeming a be opposing. A door opened and shut, then boots tromped through the sand, eventually stopping at none other location than the trunk. The tarp shook a bit, then was thrown to the side, making every muscle in my body freeze. I looked up and saw Uncle Al, glaring at the three of us disapprovingly.

"Hey, there," I giggled nervously, giving a little wave.

Al took a deep breath, then gestured for us all to come out of the trunk, then for Theo to come forward as well.

Maes, Kain, and I hopped off of the jeep, feet slightly sinking in the warm sand. Theo walked up nervously.

This wasn't good. This was sooner than we'd expected to be found. We weren't as far away from Amestris as we had hoped. He wouldn't make us go back, would he? What if he did? Oh no... We were in so much trouble... Surely Uncle Al wasn't _too_ mad, right? I mean, he was the agreeable one. He wouldn't be angry, would he?

Al crossed his arms, glancing over each of us. "I'm waiting for an explanation," he said.

I took a deep breath. "Uncle Alphonse, I-"

"They just want to help. Why not let them?"

I looked back and saw Elicia standing behind us with a smile on her face.

"I mean, they're tough enough to come along," she continued. "Am I wrong?"

Al rubbed his temples. "I know, Elicia, but-"

"And if I'm not mistaken, they _did_ rescue _you_, hm?"

Alphonse glanced between her and us, exasperated.

I swallowed and locked my eyes on Al's. "Look," I said with sudden courage. "We're not kids. Don't treat us like it. Clint is in danger and we are going to help whether you like it or not."

"She's right," Maes chimed in, arms crossed, making her way over to Theo, who put his hand on her shoulder.

Alphonse paused, then, without a word, got back into the driver's seat of the jeep.

We all stopped, wondering what he'd do.

After a few seconds, he finally looked back at us. "I thought you were coming," he said with a grin.

I smiled back at him as we all got into the jeep, except this time, not in the trunk.

(THEO)

Sitting in the backseat shoved between Sarah and Kain was weird, but if it kept him pried off her...well, honestly, it probably kept her off him. Maes was sitting by my feet, my military jacket over her head.

"I don't like the sand..." she mumbled.

I smirked. "Without all your heavy clothes it must be getting everywhere."

She glared at my wiggling eyebrows.

Elicia and Al were whispering in the front seat, and I was glad the awkward silence of before had ended. Elicia was a strong woman, I found, not the meek woman I'd met in my kitchen. She was just nervous about the trip, I suppose. Anxious. She was respectful and funny.

"Honestly, Maes, how can you stand my brother? He's disgusting."

Maes shrugged. "I like the disgusting. I had Prince Charming number one and two for my brothers. Quick question though, do you ever cope with the snoring?"

"Hey!"

Sarah stared seriously. "After years and years of patience."

Kain laughed beside me, a hand over his mouth at Sarah's sarcasm. Maes and Sarah broke into laughter.

"I liked it better when you two weren't close," I groaned.

"Well," Maes said, reaching up for Sarah's hand, "We will be sisters one day."

I smiled down at her. "I guess so."

The jeep bumped over a rock, and Al grumbled, which he never did. Al ever saying anything below a slight chuckle is wrong.

"What is it?"

Elicia looked back at us, green eyes concerned. "Al and I were talking, guys, and it's getting dark. We're coming up on Xerxes, but that isn't exactly an ideal place to spend the night."

Kain nodded. "I've seen my own brothers pick-pocket travelers there. I am ashamed to admit it, when some of us have fallen from God."

Sarah was staring at him intently, and I rolled my eyes. With the way Sarah listened to him, you'd think he was God. We'd never had a religion taught to us in Resembool, I just knew that dad acknowledged a god, but never believed he could do anything.

_Alchemy, _he'd told me once while Kain was talking to Sarah about Ishvalla, _It makes us like gods ourselves, don't you agree? Creating, destroying...Alchemists play god. You're an Alchemist, Kain. _

I remember Kain's red eyes flaring as he gripped our threadbare couch in his thick hands. _I'm marked with this symbol not because I chose to be. If I could live my life again, I'd never have let them do this. I'd never live at-_

Sarah had screamed, and it stopped him from finishing. What had he started to say? _I'd never live at all. _

Yes. If Kain could do it over again, he'd do it different, but he'd just erase himself. Stop all the pain he knew he caused. There was just no sugar coating it. Travis was dead, Felicity was dead. We all still had pain.

"I can drive through," Al yawned, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "Xing is just a few more hours away."

"Alphonse," Elicia whispered, touching his arm. Al stared. "Alphonse, we're only half way there. When we get to Xerxes, pull over. We'll trade." She smiled wide at him. "Please? You need to be rested, to conference with the Emperor. I'm no good at talking like and besides," she tucked a hair behind her ear, "I'm a woman."

Maes looked up at them. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Al sighed, hands gripping the steering wheel with a white-knuckled grip. "In Xing, women are treated less as humans and more as..." he broke off.

Elicia sighed, looking back at us. "Women are possessions. You don't speak without being spoken too. You don't make eye contact. Until your married, you're practically worthless."

Maes and Sarah gasped. "You should be proud of your father, Maes," Elicia continued, "Leading this country, free like it is. He's the first real non-dictator we have. Fuher Mustang really listens to his people, and he has your mother, such a strong lady. You should be so proud."

Maes didn't say anything, just slumped against my leg. I petted her head, and after moments, she was out.

"Poor Maes," Sarah whispered, leaning on the side of the jeep. "She's so exhausted. Worrying about Clint...especially after..."

"I know."

Kain slumped against the side of the jeep, head resting on the sill, until he began snoring.

"Oh, that's attractive," I whispered giggling.

Sarah snorted. "A lot more attractive than you."

We hit a bump, and Kain's head lolled right into my shoulder. He stayed there. "Are you kidding me right now?!" I whispered to Sarah, who had to keep a hand pressed to her mouth to hide the insane giggles.

"I wish I had a camera," she whispered. I glared.

"Here it is, Al, on the left. Pull over."

Al yawned something, but I was too lazy to listen as Sarah and I leaned over to look.

"That's Xerxes?" Sarah whispered. I shrugged.

"It looks like a pile of rubble..." I mumbled.

"Well," Elicia said, "what did you expect? It is the Ruins of Xerxes."

I looked back at the rubble partially buried by sand.

"This is where it all started..." Sarah marveled, glancing between the ruins and her hands.

"What?"

She smiled wide. "Alchemy. Our Grandfather-Hohenheim-he started it here, Theo."

I looked at the place again, my skin crawling. "Alchemy?" I groaned as Al stopped the car about fifty yards from the rubble. "Don't get too close, Al. That stuff gives me the heebie jeebies."

Al smiled slightly before going to the trunk and back to Elicia's vacant seat. She took his at the driver's side and revved the engine.

"Ready to depart? Everyone accounting for?"

Al and I counted heads, twice, then nodded at the honey-haired woman to drive on.

Al tossed me a wad of blankets. "It'll get cold once we get to Xing. The country is generally set higher above sea level. Lots of mountains and fog when you first enter. Be on the alert, Elicia."

She nodded, looked determined. I knew Sarah wasn't asleep, but I tossed a folded blanket over the pack on her lap. It was getting dark, and I remember how cold it was in Xing at night. I buttoned the coat flopping around Maes, putting a blanket over her feet. I sighed as I threw a blanket over the Ishvallan, and he was so close it covered me too. I would hate for this idiot to wake up and see this.

"Get some rest, Theo," Alphonse encouraged. "It's not just Elicia and I going to talk to the Emperor. You'll have to come too."

Sarah looked up. "Will we get to see May and Mia too?"

Al was quiet for a moment, the sun was disappearing and the fire was gone from the sky, making us all invisible in the new black of night. Elicia turned on the headlights.

"Goodnight, Sarah."

I felt her stiffen next to me for a moment, shocked by our uncle's curtness, but she fell against my shoulder, and we were both asleep.

I felt my body jerk, and my eyes flew open. The light hit me first, then something red.

Kain smiled at me, his face centimeters from mine. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

I screamed, pulling away, and the whole backseat erupted in laughter.

"Kain, man, you're awesome..." Maes squealed between laughter, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I really wish I had a camera, Theo..." Sarah panted, hands on her stomach. "Your _face._"

"Were you just waiting for that all night?!" I growled, pushing away from Kain who was smirking at me.

He shrugged. "I'm human, Theo. I like some fun."

I shuffled back into my seat, slicking back my hair. "Yeah, well, creepy idea of fun, man."

He just smiled over at Sarah, who was giggling with Maes.

"And wipe the damn smug smirk off, okay?"

"Hush, all of you. We haven't been in Xing ten minutes and you're creating scene," Elicia mumbled under her breath, pulling her labcoat tight around her and pushing her glasses up. Al was sitting up, too, looking well groomed instead of the bedhead I was sporting. Maes handed me a comb which I set to work on taming my hair.

"How close are we to the Capitol?" Sarah asked, nervously pulling on the braid she'd made as she undid it, then restarted.

"Not far. We'll be meeting the Emperor there. Just rest until then, and keep quiet. You don't want to attract the wrong kind of attention."

Xing was beautiful, just like Al had said. Tall trees surrounded the grey-dirt path that lead over small hills and mountains into seemingly nothingness as we ploughed through the fog.

Xing was cold, like Al said, but it was more like a pleasant breeze. There was a huge lake in the middle of the pass we were going through, making the fog spout around us. The ride was quiet until we got into the city.

The Capitol of Xing was crowded, people and carts running up and down the street. Colours seemed to be everywhere but the grey buildings and landscape.

"It looks like they've never rebuilt anything since last century," Maes mumbled, coming to sit up on my lap so she could see (well, halfway on me and half on Kain. I don't think she really noticed, but I think Kain did as he leaned away, blushing. I glared. Sarah just giggled. Shouldn't she be a little bothered by the hottest girl in Amestris sitting on her boyfriend?! Of course not. This was Sarah.)

"Tradition," Al sighed, running a hand through his hair. "That's what it's all about here."

Sarah looked around for a moment. "You said the Chang village was on the outside of Xing. Is it the other side?"

"No, we passed it on the way in. Before all of you were awake." Al said stiffly. Was it me or did Al look ever more _tired?_

Sarah frowned. "I was hoping to see May and Mia," she said softly. Al looked out the side, his face not visible to us.

"I didn't want to partake in a waste of our time."

Maes looked back at me. "That wouldn't have been a waste of time-"

"There it is."

Elicia's voice snapped us back to reality, pointing up. There was a mountain, higher than the city, sitting the largest building I'd seen since entering the country. It was modeled like I imagined Xerxes would've been. High pillars and marbled walls.

"That's the palace," Elicia explained.

Maes whistled low. "The Emperor sure has a swanky place. It's funny how his place looks pretty up to date and the village—"

"His family's village is like this too," Al said softly. "And the Chang's. He promised he'd take care of May's family…"

"Clint told me about him once," Maes said. "Ling Yao."

"I remember him," Sarah piped up. "From Roy's story. He was friends with you and Father, right Uncle?"

Al didn't respond.

"There's a small village around the palace," Elicia said. "We'll bunk there for the night after the council with the Emperor."

Sure enough, at the gate there were guardsmen at the gates, and I could see the glowing lights of a more modern city. It was still unlike any city in Amestris, and we were all in awe as Elicia talked to the guardsman.

"The ambassadors….Amestris…Fuher Mustang…councils…Emperor…" I only heard bits of Elicia's conversation, but soon we had a man in a cart before us, leading us into the city.

"He looks like May," I whispered.

"May is Xingese, genius," Sarah whispered.

I looked over at her. "I've never seen another Xingese person, sis…" I mumbled. I put my hands at the outside corners of my eyes and pulled, making them slits. "They have funny eyes~"

"Theo!" Maes punched me.

Sarah put her head in her hands. "Again, the filters."

"You know, I'm starting to have a craving and you mentioning that isn't helping. Al, they sell cigs in Xing?"

But Al was slumped in his seat, arms folded over his eyes, not looking anywhere. He looked grey, and I was scared to see his eyes. Sarah followed my gaze.

"Something's wrong. Something's been wrong for days."

I nodded at her, glad she kept her voice low.

Suddenly, we stopped. I glanced out again, looking out at the nice screened houses that were lining the street.

"What is it?" Maes asked.

Elicia stared, eyes squinting through her glasses. "I'm not sure. Our escort has stopped."

The man left his cart, going to knock on the screen door of one of the houses. It opened, and a woman, her face painted oddly.

"I know I wear funny make-up," Maes said softly, "but damn."

Her face was pure white, lips bright red and slanted eyes lined black. It was like a painted china doll.

The woman came toward the cart, bowing before Elicia. "Miss, it would be an honor if you would stay and come rest before your meeting. A bath, clothing, food—"

"I'm in," Kain mumbled.

"I second that," I said a bit louder.

The woman looked at us incredulously. She looked from our unruly appearance. I'm not sure if it was the speaking out of turn, our dirty faces, or the fact we had a girl in a tight, revealing dress on our laps, but we clearly weren't appearing up to standard.

"We'd be honored," Elicia said quickly, rising to open her door. "Women with me, please. Boys, follow Rin."

A shadowed figure bowed behind the woman, and I hadn't noticed her creep up behind this woman. She was about the same age, late twenties or early thirties. Face painted the same. She took us to the same house, but a different door. Al was silent, as was Kain. I whistled stepping in.

"Dude," I said, looking around. "Where's the couch?"

There were pillows on the floor, surrounding a little table, with cups of…tea? Damn, I needed some strong black coffee, not this.

"Wait," I said, and she turned to look at me. "They're separate baths, right? 'Cause I'm not bathing with those two," I said curtly. I expected a laugh, but her expression didn't change.

"Of course, it's whatever you want," she said monotonously.

She left, and I chucked off my muddy boots by the door. "She's no fun," I sighed.

Al was careful taking off his boots outside the house. "She's just formal. And you should put those outside. It will drive her nuts."

I bathed and wandered around for a while. (Rin was tending to one of the other boys, I supposed. If Kain had taken her up on the offer to wash his hair, I would kill him.)

I found a room, bed made (it was just a mattress. On the floor. Ow.) There was a small board with another cup of tea and a candle. On the bed was a pair of pajamas. They were green and strikingly similar to May's clothes. I pulled them on, thin silk. The pants fit just fine, but the shirt was exceptionally tight. And by tight I mean I could see everything below my pectoral muscles, and above was extremely tight.

I left the bedroom with wet hair, until I came back into the main room to find Kain, mouth open, hand filled with something….

"What are you eating?"

"What are you _wearing?_"

I stared, putting my hand on my hip and the other over my head. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful."

Kain stared for a moment, and then back at the mound in his hand, before dropping it back onto his plate. "Yeah, I'm not hungry anymore."

I rolled my eyes, stalking forward. "Well, I am. Scoot over."

Kain's pajamas were similar to mine, except white. And they fit him. They were tight enough to show his stomach and chest (well-toned, mind you. Not that I was looking or anything….) and he seemed fairly comfortable in them. I picked up whatever Kain had been eating, triangular balls of white-beads.

"What is this?"

"Rife bawfs," Kain said, mouth full again, regardless of his earlier claim.

"What?"

He swallowed. "Rice balls. They're awesome, man."

I weighed it in my hand for a minute before taking a bite. "Oh. My. God."

Needless to say, Kain and I spent the next ten minutes stuffing our faces with rice balls, and seeing how many we could keep in our mouths.

Then, of course, the opposite gender walked in.

"What are you _doing?_"

Sarah's pajamas were pink and red, as she stared at us, eyes wide. Maes giggled.

Sarah gasped. "What are you _wearing?!_"

"It explains this," Maes said, pulling on blue and silver pajamas that were five sizes too big for her curvy frame.

"Yuh," I said, mouthful. "Yuh, if dusf."

They both laughed.

Elicia came in wearing her normal clothes, but her hair was pulled up and wet. Al was soaking too as he came up behind her, dressed in a military uniform.

"You, uh, need to change, Theo," Al said, almost forcing amusement into his voice as his face seemed to crack with a smile that wasn't genuine.

Elicia smiled though. "We're all going to head farther up into the village. Supper will be waiting for after council. If you boys can wait that long. And, Theo, you have rice on your face."

I wiped my face with my sleeve. "I was saving it for later."

I ran to my 'real room'—shown to me by Rin—and changed into my military uniform. There was a knock at the door, and I answered it, shirtless. Maes stood there, holding my jacket folded over her arm.

"I had them clean it. I figured you'd need it."

"Thanks. Are you all just wearing those pajamas to the palace?"

She laughed. "They aren't pajamas, Theo. It's their traditional clothing."

I pushed my eyebrows together. "Why aren't you and Sarah wearing skirts like the other women? I've never seen May wear pants."

Maes laughed again, sitting on my bed. "The women were talking as they were bathing Sarah and I. They were talking about women in Amestris cross dress—and it's accepted! What a scandal! And, If I were a Xingese woman, I'd probably be arrested just for being in your room. So, they gave us pants to keep us comfortable in their environment."

I smirked. "Is that so?"

I pulled her close for a moment, and we just lay like that for a moment.

"Maes?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been really outgoing lately. And nice. To Sarah and Kain. I know that must be hard for you."

She looked away. "I've been trying to laugh my way through this week, but I just…I can't. I needed distractions…."

"Maes," I whispered, pulling her back. "Can you do something for me? It'd make me really happy."

She hesitantly nodded.

"Get closer to Sarah this week. With me gone, the both of you will be constantly alone. I guess you understand, you've lived those past five months. She needs you, and if I'll be gone longer after this…I want someone to take care of you. Roy won't take care of you forever, and I know you don't want to be there."

"Get closer…to Sarah. Theo, I've never had any girl friends. Not that was close. My whole life it was Travis, Clint, and now you. And everyone close to me…."

"Stop," I begged.

"They _disappear._"

I didn't say anything, just reached forward and reached into her hair. I yanked it back, wrapping it around and around the base.

"Hair clip?" I mumbled. She yanked a tie from her wrist, and I reached around to secure it. With her clothes, newly painted lips and eyes, she almost looked like she belonged here. It reminded me of a fact I'd realized a few years ago. I had gold eyes, gold hair, tan-tinted skin, and no idea why no one else looked like me. But I looked like Dad, and Dad looked like Hohenheim, the last surviving member of Xerxes. I was part of that extinct race, but in marrying Maes, with her dark hair and eyes, would it swallow the gold in our kids? Maybe, that was for the best. I would never look at son that looked like my father.

Just one that looked like Roy.

Fuck.

"Guys."

It was Elicia, cracking my door. "We need to set out. Maes, do you mind holding down the fort with Kain? Sarah…Sarah needs to come. Even if Al doesn't want her to. This concerns her."

"Wait," Maes said, rising. "We're here for my brother, aren't we?"

Elicia sighed. "Only because he's the Fuhrer's son, Maes. We're here to prevent a war. Just…remember that, okay? And if anything happens," she looks away, "Your brother will love you."

I remember once again Elicia's father, and I wonder if she thinks of him often. As often as Sarah thinks of Travis?

We left as I threw my jacket on outside, and several women gasped, turning their heads away.

"Really?" I mumbled under my breath to Maes, who just laughed before she left for inside.

Our escort was back, leading us up to the palace. Everything was quiet was we entered.

"I assume you know the way, Alphonse Elric," the man sneered at Al before leaving. Al didn't say anything, just kept a pained expression on his face.

"I didn't know you've been her before," Sarah said.

"Only when I had to beg," he whimpered.

_I'm going to marry May. Screw Ling and screw Xing. _

Alphonse had said that to me once. He'd had to beg to probably live here, let alone marry May. I didn't know what the big deal was, Al marrying her. I mean, I knew she was a Princess, but didn't Xing have like, a ton? Didn't Al say she was like, the 17th? Why was she so important?

Why hadn't Al taken us to see her?

Al lead us through the halls, covered in tapestries and paintings, incense hung at random points. Flowers wound up the walls, beautiful blossoms.

"Hey, Al?"

We turned, and there was a woman there. She was dressed in less formal Xingese garb, and wore no face paint. Her hair was falling out of her classic bun as she stared.

"I thought you left here," the woman said. She pointed, as if he was some kind of ghost.

He looked away. "I didn't plan on leaving, Su."

"She's here. You know that. She's just past that door—"

"Stop talking," he sighed.

"What is she talking about, Al?" Sarah asked. Elicia looked away."Alphonse?"

Sarah looked at the door the woman was pointing too. "Whose there?"

Su ran past and opened the door, shutting it before we could see.

"Alphonse, who is back there? Alphonse?!"

Sarah ran to open the door, but Al stood in front, blocking the room's view of anyone but Al.

May was laying on a bed, her hair brushed back out of her face. She looked pale and frail, and I looked at the blanket covering her. It was balled up oddly, until she tried to rise. The women around her all fussed trying to seat her, but May stood.

"Alphonse?" she mouthed, staring. The sheet fell away to reveal the bulge in May's midsection. She was pregnant.

"Alphonse?" May cried, stumbling forward, women caught her. "Alphonse?!"

A woman came to block the door, staring Al in the face. "She doesn't need you here. You're the reason she's so ill. Worrying over the man who made the bastard. You are not recognized here, so leave, Elric."

She slammed the door.

"Capitol women…" Elicia groaned. "You can tell who was a Chang and who worked for the Emperor."

"Al...what was…what…." Sarah leaned against me, staring as Al slumped to the floor.

"May is pregnant," he whispered.

"I noticed!" Sarah screamed. Sarah never raised her voice. She was scared."So why aren't you wi—"

"It's not mine."

We were silence, and the whole room froze. Sarah ducked into my arm, and I felt her knees give out.

"Wha…" Sarah choked, falling against the wall. I fell down the wall so she would be sitting. Elicia came to crouch next to Sarah, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's Xingese tradition that each clan offer up a concubine to the Emperor, to bear his children for the clan so that the clan may have the chance to bear the next Emperor and or Empress—"

"But Mia—!"

"Isn't the Emperor's blood," Al sighed, head on his knees. "It's mine. Every other clan—besides the Chang clan, who have been so accepting of me—refuses to acknowledge me. The begging I had to do for Ling, just to marry May. People refused to acknowledge the marriage. Because May was never really mine, not really. He'll always belong to her—"

"But, Ling, from Roy's story. He said he'd take care of May. I mean, she's his half-sister—!"

"That doesn't matter. It never has. It's tradition, and one that can't be broken, not if the clan's want a chance at better life. And Ling wanted May…"he growled, fists clenching and unclenching. "And when she told me…every time I looked at her…for the first time…I got _sick._And it's every time she touched me all I could think of how he touched her and I can't—!" he broke off with a sob. "And I wonder how I am supposed to love this…this _thing _coming out of her, that will have to live with us. And then I think, it's part her; and isn't that why I love Mia? Because she came from May? But somehow I just feel like…it's going to be different. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. How am I supposed to be father to one and not the other? How am I supposed to resume a marriage that's not even acknowledged—she's not even allowed to wear the ring here. It's at home, with Mia and Xiao Mei. Like everything else I ever gave her, it's not with her. Nothing."

"You could be here with her!" Sarah yelled. "She wanted you there! Did you even see that? Of course she doesn't want that, what he did to her!"

"But she _did!_" Al screamed. "You should've seen her face when she found out. She was so…so…_happy. _And it felt so wrong. She told me, "I'm so happy for our clan. Ling has given us another gift. A chance. Aren't you happy?" How could she ever ask me that? Didn't she know…."

"He'll never have to touch her again," Elicia whispered, sitting by Al, rubbing her hand in circles on his back.

"Not unless Ling wants to. I'm sure May will. Anything to bring the Chang's up that high…."

"Al…she was sick. Sick worrying about you—"

"What am I supposed to say to Roy when he asked? "Oh, sorry, I'm sitting at home waiting for my wife to return with a kid that isn't mine, I'll call you back?""

"Alphonse…" Sarah whispered, half-sobbing.

"Sirs?" there was a woman standing there, face painted and in an expensive robes. "The Emperor will see you now."

I looked from him, to Sarah. "Stay here," I told her, standing. "Don't move, and please don't get into trouble."

The woman led us farther back until we entered what appeared to be a throne room. Sitting high above us, was the blatantly the Emperor. We were all face to face with Ling Yao


	9. Chapter 9

(SARAH)

Elicia strood beside me as I leaned against the wall. Neither of us had spoken a word since the boys left for their audience with the emperor. I stared at the opposite wall of the hallway, which was decorated ornately with alternating red and gold patterns. Pictures of older Xingese men lined the wall. I assumed they were the previous emperors of Xing, though I couldn't read the foreign symbols that labeled them.

I couldn't help but hate every one of them I looked at.

"Why... Why would..." I whispered.

Elicia looked down at me, adjusting her glasses. "Sarah..." she said, tucking her honey hair behind her ear. "Are you okay?"

"No!" I shouted in a whisper. "How could May be happy when Alphonse is in this much misery?! They love each other! I just don't understand..." My fingers absently picked at the hem of my pink silk shirt.

Elicia sighed, leaning back on the wall. "That's the thing about Xing," she mumbled, then spoke clearer, "You see, May is happy to be helping her clan-"

"But what about her and Alphonse?" I demanded. "They deserve to be happy! May's not just some toy that the emperor can use however he wants!"

"That's the thing," Elicia stated. "May doesn't see it that way. That's how they're raised in Xing. It's a cultural thing. The group is more important than the individual. In this case, Chang comes before May, and that's all there is too it. If May bearing the emperor's child will get the Chang clan a higher status, she doesn't care how many times she has to do it. The more children, the better odds for the emperor to choose her's for his heir. That's all each clan cares about."

"But it's not fair!" I spouted, almost stomping my foot.

Elicia let out a held breath. "I know, Sarah," she mumbled. "I know."

I looked back down the hallway, the direction of the room May was in. Before my mind could instruct me not to, my feet were taking me in that direction.

"And where are you going?" Elicia asked in surprise.

"May," I said curtly.

Elicia's hand clasped my wrist before I could move forward any more. "Oh, no you don't," she said in a motherly tone. Not the nice kind. That kind a mother would use when you're in trouble.

"What?" I snapped, yanking my arm from her grip, staring into her emerald eyes, which were narrowed.

"You do that and all it will do is make matters worse," she warned. "If you act irrationally-here of all places-it will cause trouble. I can guarantee that."

I sensed the severity of the situation in her tone. If it weren't a big matter, timid little Elicia wouldn't dare speak like this.

I sighed with exasperation as I leaned back against the wall, crossing my arms. Man, and I thought Theo was culturally insensitive. I was way out of line trying to speak slanderously about the country's traditions. But still, it definitely was not something I would agree with in the slightest bit. I questioned how Amestris could even have an alliance with such an entirely sexist country.

"How long do you think this will take," I said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Who knows?" Elicia mumbled, more relaxed.

I leaned my head back on the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

I heard a voice coming from further down the hallway, in the direction Al and Theo had gone to speak with the emperor. Coming our way were two Xingese people, a boy and girl, that bared a striking resemblance (And no. Not just because "all Xingese people look alike." According to Theo.). They looked about the same age, with the same dark hair and eyes. The boy had a more mischievous look on his face, as opposed to the girl whom appeared almost nervous. Her hair was in a long braid down her back, and the boy's was in a ponytail, thick bangs hanging in his face.

Judging by their clothing and appearance, I assumed they were two of the many children of the emperor.

The boy-whom was at least a year older than me-put his hands on his hips as he and the girl slowly approached us. He grinned smugly. "Hello, ladies," he greeted, giving a slight bow, followed by a chuckle. "What brings you here?"

Elicia looked over him warily. "Military business," she stated curtly.

The boy put his fingers to his chin, still smirking. "Ah," he said as if coming to a realization. "You're with them?" He jerked a thumb in the direction he'd just come from.

"Yes," Elicia answered.

"I see," he laughed, then glanced over at the girl beside him, whom stood with no expression on her thin face. She was actually very beautiful. "Well then," he continued. "It was a pleasure to meet you two." He held out a hand which neither of us took. "That _is _what you do in Amestris, right? Shake hands?"

I was too thrown off by this boy's odd behavior to even respond. There was just something peculiar about the way he acted.

Elicia gave him a warm smile, taking his hand. "Yes," she said. "It was very nice meeting you, um..." She paused for him to give his name.

He chuckled and continued walking, not looking back at us. The girl followed obediently, not speaking a word.

After a few moments of silence, I looked up curiously at Elicia. "What the hell was that?" I wondered aloud.

"Not sure..." she stated, still looking down the hallway in the direction the two left.

(THEO)

Ling stared down at us, imperious and stiff. He wasn't anything like the silly boy in Roy's story. His hair was pulled up and back, ponytail falling down to his midback. His lips were a tight line, above which was an awkwardly thin mustache, falling down in strings to his chin. He seemed to be glaring from his throne, but maybe it was just the almond eyes the Xingese all seemed to have. Ling Yao was much different than I could've ever expected.

Suddenly, anger welled up in me as I became more aware of Al's stiffening frame next to me. Al was shaking, and I'd never seen him so mad. It was this bastard that did it, and it was all his fault. Suddenly, though, there was a change in his appearance. Ling's face broke, shattering as if he was never the imperious man before us. He smiled.

"Alphonse! Edward! I didn't know you two were coming!"

He leaped down from his chair, bobbing forward, wrapping his arms around me. He took my face in his hands, studying me.

"Gee, Ed, have you even aged?"

I swatted his hands away, stumbling back. "What the hell, man? I don't even know you!"

Ling looked at Al. "What's up with him?"

Al sighed. "Emperor Yao, this is Edward's son, Theo."

Ling smiled. "He had kids?! Soooo cool! Do they all look like him?!"

I wiped my face where he touched me, standing up again. "I'm his only son. He has a daughter."

"Is she here, Alphonse?!" Ling asked, clinging to Uncle's robe.

_He's really like a child. _

"Yes," he sighed, as if he couldn't lie to Ling.

"What's her name? Who'd Edward end up with, anyway?"

"Her name is Sarah," I said, staring at my combat boots, "And my dad married Winry Rockbell. His mechanic."

"Edward and Winry!" Ling exclaimed. "I told him he'd end up like that! Told him, told him, told him! Does Sarah look like Edward too?"

"No," I whispered, "She looks like Mom."

Ling pouted. "Aw, too bad. I'd like to see a little female Edward."

I gagged internally. "Enough small talk, can we please get to the matter at hand?" I asked.

Al looked over at me. He was pale, almost sick.

"Right…" Ling said, suddenly sober."Mustang brought it to my attention that he could use Xing's help, because he had a feeling a war was starting because of his son's disappearance."

"Yes," I said, "His youngest, Clint."

"Losing a child is never easy," Ling said. "I'm a father of fourteen, but I've lost three already, when they were young. Illness and such. I remember Roy telling me about his oldest. I made sure to send my condolences."

I nodded. "Why did you request council with us?" I asked.

"After Roy sent word of his son being missing, it was brought to my attention by the Fa clan that my young daughter, Ting was missing."

I looked up. "Xing doesn't have any rivals," I said, proud of my military knowledge.

"But we are an ally to Amestris, which has many enemies."

"Who would want to start a war with both Xing and Amestris, though? What country would be even big enough for that? Creta is on civil terms now, Aerugo hasn't bothered us for a hundred years, but the only country big enough…"

"Is Drachma," Ling finished.

"Drachma's always looking for other small countries to take over and add to its territory…" Al mumbled.

Ling raised his eye brows. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black, Amestrian? How many civil wars has your country had? The Riviere Incident. The Cameron Uprising. The Soapman Incident in Fisk. The Wellesley Incident. The First Southern Border War. The Seconder Southern Border War. The fights in Pendleton and Creta. Liore. And of course, Ishval. Amestris was just the Central state for a long time—"

"The country was founded for the wrong reasons, Ling, you know that," Al said, leaning forward angrily. "You know it's changed. The people are leading now, Ling, and alchemy is loosely based in its ruling—"

"But it's no mistake that the esteemed Flame Alchemist became Fuhrer? A man whom when I first met was simply a womanizing backstabber who did anything to crawl his way to the top—"

"Fuhrer Mustang worked hard to get where he is!" I yelled. Ling's eyes narrowed.

"You would do best, bean sprout, to only speak when spoken too."

I glared, gritting my teeth.

"You know Roy isn't like that, Ling—"

"It's Emperor Yao, now, Alphonse, you know that. Especially since you've come to live here, after all the respect I've shown you—"

"What do you want?" I jumped between them, not wanting to get this personal. "What is the reason for this counsil?"

Ling stood. "Simply to tell you that Ting Fa is missing as well, and that Xing is your ally in this."

He smiled, But it seemed almost devious."Good day to the both of you, Amestrians."

We left, Al shaking and I fuming.

"How did it go?" Elicia asked, a hand on Al's shoulder. He shook his head.

"We need to go. I'll brief you on the way."

I grabbed Sarah's arm, pulling her tight to my side. I hadn't liked Ling's interest in her, and wasn't eager to stick around with her and Elicia here. Not when Ling already had control of one of my family member's bodies, and practically owned the other's soul.I wondered what Al had promised to Ling, and why he had hardly spoken to the man who had once been his friend. If it was so traditional, why did it feel so personal and treasonous. I shook my head as we boarded the jeep and drove off, back toward the house. Toward Maes and Kain. Toward our family and toward our home.

(SARAH)

"That's it?" Maes asked incredulously, her finger nails scraping across the table top.

We'd just gotten back from our trip to see the emperor, and Theo and Al were filling us in on the details as we ate dinner. We were all sitting on the floor around a table that probably shouldn't really count as a table. The top of it was probably six inches off the ground. I will never understand the Xingese...

"So we came all this way and wasted all of this time just for..." Maes trailed off, glaring into her reflection in her cup of tea.

"Yes," Alphonse replied curtly.

Elicia looked up from her food, putting on a smile. "But now we at least have a little more information," she tried, attempting to put a positive spin on things.

"Yeah," Theo scoffed, poking a rice ball with sticks that we were expected to eat with. They were sticks. I didn't understand. I'd heard Elicia call them chopsticks, and the fact that she was actually able to pick things up with them led me to believe she'd used them before.

Theo stiffened, then continued. "All we know now that we didn't before is that the emperor's an asshol-"

I reached over and clamped my hand over his mouth as quickly as possible. I knew none of our Xingese hosts were in the room, but the walls were paper thin. "Are you an idiot?!" I hissed.

He smacked my hand away. "I'm just ready to leave this place," he growled.

"In the morning," Alphonse said, leaning his elbows on the table. He looked absolutely drained of energy, and in a bad mood to top it all off. He'd never been like this before. "First thing in the morning. Get some rest." He stood up and went to one of the hallways that branched off of the room.

Elicia smiled again, though I knew her heart was breaking, given the circumstances. Alphonse was almost like an older brother to her, and she couldn't bear to see him in this much pain. Elicia stood and walked toward the opposite hallway, where the girls' bedrooms were. "Better listen to Al," she said brightly. "We need you all ready to get going in the morning." She gave us a little wink and went on her way to her room.

Theo hastily stood up and left without looking back. Not even saying goodnight to Maes. Almost as if he _couldn't. _Did he feel guilty about this trip being a waste of time? It was almost like he couldn't bring himself to look at the utter sorrow on Maes face. It could have been something completely different, considering it's Theo we're talking about.

I glanced over at Kain. He nodded and stood up, then followed Theo down the hallway. Maybe he'd talk to Kain. I'm sure Theo just needed to blow off steam to someone.

Maes left for her room quickly afterwards, leaving me alone. I sighed and leaned my elbows on the table, resting my chin in my fists. Until I accidentally got my hair in the cup of tea sitting right by my elbow. "Crap," I mumbled. "This stuff is gross anyway. I don't want it in my hair..." I sighed exasperatedly and went to my bedroom, sliding the paper door closed behind me. I walked over to the basin of water in the corner and dipped my hair in it, trying to wash the tea out. When I was done, I wrung it out and dried it with a hand towel sitting beside the basin. I didn't know if I was doing something culturally unacceptable or not, but like I cared. We'd be out of this terrible country tomorrow, and I wouldn't have to worry about their numerous cultural taboos anymore.

I would say I went to bed, but that's not entirely accurate. It wasn't a bed. It was a mat. On the floor. Gosh, these people never ceased to amaze me... Eating with sticks, sleeping on the floor... Good grief. Xing is interesting, I'll give it that.

I rolled onto my back on the mat, pulling a thin blanket off of me slightly. Xing was rather humid, making the room quite miserable. Not to say that the temperature was hot, but the humidity was terrible.

I sat up and tied my hair into a messy bun, hoping to at least make my neck a bit cooler. The silk pajamas they gave us to wear (and yes, this time they actually _were_ pajamas) were rather hot as well, but there wasn't much I could do about that. No one would probably be too happy to find me in here in the morning without clothes. (I know what you're thinking, but, honestly, Kain wouldn't either. That's just him.)

I sighed and sat up, leaning my back against the wall. I wished we could've just left right then. I couldn't wait to get out of Xing...

A shadow moved behind the translucent door, out in the hallway. Before I could think of a worst case scenario about what it could be, a small noise broke through the silence.

"Can I come in?" I heard in a whisper.

"Maes?" I asked. "Sure."

She slid the door open and stepped inside, shutting it behind her.

"What's up?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes, still adjusting to the dim light. "Couldn't sleep?"

She sat down criss crossed on the end of the mat. "More or less..." she mumbled.

From what I could tell in the low light, her eyes were red, and her hair was messier than usual. Her hands were folded in front of her, and I couldn't tell if she was holding something or not.

She looked at me, a bit fidgety, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Sarah...can I..." she mumbled. "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Huh?" The noise came from my mouth involuntarily. I was just slightly taken aback.

Maes shook her her quickly and stood. "No, you're right," she said quickly. "That was stupid of me-"

I grabbed her wrist as she turned for the door. "Stay," I said, giving her a smile.

She looked down at me in awe. Dropping to her knees, she wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you...Sarah..." she whispered. "I just don't...I don't wanna...be alone..."

My smile dropped as I realized the full extent of why she was here.

She broke the embrace and lie next to me, facing the wall, her back to me.

It was like she was a little kid. Running to someone to help chase nightmares away.

I always just assumed that Maes was always an incredibly strong woman. But I supposed, deep down, everyone was still a child. Everyone still needed someone to depend on when they can't handle things alone.

"Girls."

...

"Girls, wake up."

...

"Sarah, Maes."

I moaned and opened one eye.

"Oh, good," Elicia chirped. "You're up."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Maes did the same thing next to me.

I yawned and started to stand, then a wad of clothes was hurled at me. I barely caught it through my drowsy haze.

"Get dressed," Elicia said. "We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

I unwadded the clothing which turned out to be two cotton dresses. Made in Amestris. I'd never been happier about clothing. Sundresses weren't exactly practical for what we were in for, but that's what happens when you stowaway.

I tossed a dress to Maes, which she changed into as I did mine. Hers was red with black designs fading into it from the bottom, and mine was white with a light pink crisscrossing pattern.

When we stepped out into the main room, I could see that Theo was getting his fill of rice balls before we left, as was Kain, though not quite as zealously.

"Ready to go!" I sang.

Alphonse looked up from whatever he was doing and gave me a little grin. It was nice to see that he was trying to give everything the benefit of the doubt and be somewhat cheerful.

"Then let's go," Elicia crowed.

Alphonse said final thank yous to our hosts and we all piled into the jeep, all of us sharing the silent agreement that we wanted to get out of Xing.

We passed back through the way we came in, though it was slow going at first. With all of the carts and people on the streets it was a wonder how we'd ever gotten there in the first place.

When we'd finally gotten past the difficult part, it was a relatively smooth ride out of Xing.

And when we were finally across the border, Theo felt the need to shout "THE EMPEROR'S AN ASSHOLE!" as loud as he possibly could, claiming he needed to get it out of his system. At least now that we were out of Xing they couldn't kill us for treason or something.

I sat in the middle of the back seat, Theo and Kain on either side. Maes switched between sitting on Theo's lap to sitting in the floor. I offered to give her my seat, but she said she was fine.

Elicia sat next to Alphonse in the front, holding a map in her lap.

"Basically just northwest all the way across the desert," she said to Al, drawing a line on the map with her finger. "Pretty simple."

"So, from here we go to Drachma?" Maes asked.

"Well... Not quite," Al said.

"What do you mean not quite?" I asked.

"We're going to the Briggs mountain range," Elicia explained. "Fort Briggs is our destination. It's basically the border between Amestris and Drachma."

"From there, we'll meet up with-" Alphonse began, then something seemed to dawn on him. "You know what? I'll just let you see when we get there."

I rose an eyebrow quizzically. Who were were we going to meet?

The jeep suddenly shook slightly, then wobbled a bit before Alphonse brought it to a stop. There was a noise coming from somewhere. He got out and walked around to the back right tire of the jeep, where the noise was coming from. Air was seeping out of a hole made by something. We all got out of the jeep to investigate. Alphonse pulled something out of the hole in the tire. In his hand he held a long cylindrical object with the appearance of a needle. That's what popped the tire?

"What the...?" Al mumbled.

"Where'd that come from?" Theo asked.

"I'm not sure..." Alphonse replied. "But it's not a problem. Between two alchemists a flat tire is nothing."

I smiled and nodded.

Elicia walked over to the trunk, pulling out some canteens. "But for now," she said, tossing one to each of us, "I think we all should take a break."

We all happily drank the water from our canteens. I'd almost forgotten how much I hated the desert. There was sand EVERYWHERE. Currently we were basically surrounded by sand dunes, which, luckily, blocked some desert wind, but it was also hotter than fire to stand in one place too long.

I put the lid back on my canteen and threw it back in the trunk with the others.

"Alright," I said, dusting my hands off. "Time to play mechanic." I crouched next to the tire and stared at it. "So what do we..." I trailed off as I looked back up at Alphonse. Slightly in the distance, I saw something. On the top of a sand dune...

I stood up, walking towards it slowly and squinting my eyes. The thing in the distance was moving closer, quickly.

"What is it, Sarah?" Kain asked, approaching me.

Theo was watching in the distance as well, but seemed to realize something. He swiftly turned around and said in an urgent tone, "Fix the tire. Now." He turned to Maes. "Do you have the gloves?"

"I always have the gloves," she answered.

"Good. Get in the jeep," Theo commanded more urgently.

Alphonse seemed to know exactly what Theo's tone meant, and went to follow his instructions.

"Sarah, Kain, Elicia," Alphonse practically shouted as he hurriedly went to fix the tire. "In the jeep."

As we did what we were told, I looked back to the direction of the mysterious object on the horizon. Except that's not where it was anymore. The object-or _objects_-were even closer now, with distinguishable shapes. These were...people?

Alphonse clapped his hands together and quickly pressed them on the tire, emitting blue electricity. As soon as he'd done so, one of the mysterious people swiftly moved their arm. One of the other tires was flattened. I supposed that answered the question as to where the oversized needle from before had come from.

They weren't but three yards away now.

I saw that one of the people wielded a sword, and a rather ornate one at that. The second obviously wielded the odd needles, which the person held in between their fingers in clenched fists. They both wore matching black loosely fitting outfits, white flak jackets, and oriental looking masks that made it obvious they were from Xing.

The one with the sword hopped up on the hood of the jeep. I could tell from the way his eyes were narrowed that he was smiling behind his mask. The other stood beside the jeep, needles in hand.

"Looks like this is checkmate," the one with the sword said.

"Not even close!" Alphonse shouted, clapping his hands. In the next moment, a wave of sand knocked the man from the hood of the jeep. In another clap, Alphonse had formed a weapon out of the surrounding sand, a rod with a pointed end. This caught the attention of the second attacker, whom threw needles at Alphonse in retaliation to his new weapon. Three lodged themselves in Alphonse's right arm, making him shout.

A gunshot sounded beside me. Theo had pulled out his gun and was aiming for Alphonse's attacker. The bullets were dodged with fantastic agility, and every bullet fired recieved a needle as a counterattack. One landed in Theo's hand.

"Bastard!" he growled, rising his gun. But he didn't shoot for some reason. "W-what the hell...? My finger won't move..."

I looked over at Alphonse whom seemed to be having the same problem. His right arm hung limply at his side as he tried to fight back.

I ran towards Alphonse's assailant and quickly drew a transmutation circle in the sand, forcing the hard-to-control substance to knock the attacker off their feet.

Behind me, I heard Maes snap and knew that the guy with the sword wouldn't last long.

When I turned my attention back to the fight at hand, I noticed the needles flying towards me. A sand wall rose from the ground just before they hit. I saw Al over to my right with his hands pressed to the ground.

Kain stood behind me, waiting for the sand wall to recede before he would strike. When the sand finally fell, he quickly approached the attacker, forcefully pressing his right hand into their abdomen, blue light radiating at Kain's fingertips.

What I thought would be the end of the attacker's life actually had no result.

Kain's eyes widened as he stared quizzically at his hand. _Why didn't his alchemy work?_

I heard the man with the sword laughing behind us. When I turned, I saw that he'd knocked Maes to the ground, threatening to slice her throat open. Theo, now having switched his gun to his left hand instead of his right, shot haphazardly at the man, landing two shots on his chest. It only succeeded to knock him to the ground, thanks to his bulletproof jacket.

Maes stood and kicked the sword out of the man's hand, picking it up herself and pointing it at him.

The one with the needles stood at the ready, not about to give up. Thinking quickly, I drew a circle and hoped this would work. Luckily, it went as I'd planned. A piller of sand rose and toppled over on the person, knocking them over and practically cementing them to the ground.

"Who the hell are you!?" Theo demanded.

The sword weilder laughed, holding up his hands and standing. "Alright, alright," he chuckled. "I know when I've been beaten." He ripped off his mask and tossed it aside.

That face... Elicia noticed it too. The boy we'd met in the hallway at the palace. I turned and faced the other one we'd captured. "Then you must be..." I mumbled, tearing the mask off. Surely enough it was the girl who'd been with him in the hallway. She stood up, brushing sand off of herself.

"Who are these two?" Alphonse asked me.

"I don't know," I said. "Elicia and I saw them at the palace, but only for a minute."

"Well, whoever they are..." Theo sneered, pointing his gun at the boy's head.

"Enough, Theo," Elicia said. "They won't do anything else. Don't worry."

Theo begrudgingly put his gun back in its holster. "Just what the hell are you two after?" he growled.

"Well, if you must know..." the Xingese boy said. "We couldn't just let you get by with this."

"Get by with what?" Alphonse demanded.

"Getting to Ting first," the boy responded.

"Ting?" Alphonse wondered aloud. "The emperor's daughter that was kidnapped?"

"Precisely."

"And why does it matter to you?" Maes asked.

"Let's just say that rescuing daddy dearest's favorite child would put us in good standing," he answered.

"Daddy?" I said. "The emperor's your father?"

"That would be correct," he answered. "I am Lee Shang of the Shang clan. That over there is my twin sister Lily. It's a pleasure to meet you, Amestrians." The sarcasm in his voice and odd smirk he had on made me like him even less.

Theo glared at Lee, whom didn't seem to care. "And to get in good graces with the empoeror, you thought it was okay to KILL US!?" Theo shouted.

"More or less," Lee said, shrugging.

The girl, Lily, stood next to him, expression blank.

"I have a question for you, too," Theo said pointedly at Lily. "What in the _hell_ did you do?" He gestured to the needle in his hand, which he had apparently been too afraid to remove.

"It's acupuncture," Lee said. "Lily can throw needles accurately enough to hit points in muscles that will disable you." He reached over and pulled the needle out of Theo's skin, earning a fierce cry. "However, if someone skilled in the art isn't the one to remove it, it will hurt like hell."

"Oh, you think!?" Theo shouted, clutching his hand.

Alphonse approached Lily. "If you would please...?" He gestured to the needles in his arm. Lily nodded silently and removed them, not causing Al to make a sound. "Thank you."

She nodded her head.

Kain looked at Lily as if he had something to ask as well, but he never said a word.

"I'm not one to accept defeat easily, but we're a bit outnumbered, I suppose," Lee mumbled, scratching his head.

"And, again, all of this was just because you wanted credit for rescuing your sister?" I asked, entirely unimpressed with the Xingese boy's character.

"_Half_-sister, thank you," he said in a slightly agitated tone. "Lily is my sister. Ting is just someone else to compete with."

My mouth hung open slightly. "That's awful," I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

Lee laughed. "You don't really get _us,_ do you?"

The Xingese were beginning to disgust me more and more. Honestly, not caring about someone who's related to you by blood is bad enough, but using the sibling's kidnapping as a mechanism to move themselves closer to the emperor... It made me sick. Did everyone just view each other as tools?

"Lots of determination there..." Al mumbled.

"And battle prowess," Elicia added, examining the twins closer. She sounded as if she was considering something in her mind.

Alphonse glanced over to her. "Elicia, are you suggesting...?"

"It would be beneficial to all of us," Elicia replied defensively.

"What would?" Theo asked, looking back and forth at Al and Elicia. "Wait... You don't mean... You don't mean you're actually considering that we take them with us, are you?!"

I stared daggers at Al and Elicia in surprise. "No," I said pointedly.

"I'm afraid it's not your decision," Alphonse said.

"I'm afraid it's not yours either," Lee laughed. "Who said we _would_ go with you?"

Elicia smiled sweetly, looking as if she was trying to be persuasive. "If you come with us, that will give you a better chance of finding Ting in the first place," she said. "And after that, she's all yours. All credit for her rescue goes to you. We're only after the Fuhrer's son."

Lee grinned, running his fingers backwards through his thick black bangs. "Tempting offer," he chuckled, then glanced over at Lily, whom slightly rose her eyebrows at his acknowledgement. "What do you think?"

Lily gazed downward, then back up to Lee, giving a slight nod.

"Alright then," Lee said, tilting his head to the side a little and giving a half grin. "I suppose we're in."


	10. Chapter 10

(THEO)

I had my gun in the sleeve of my jacket, finger still on the trigger as I led them to the back of the jeep. ,

"Try anything funny," I growled, "And I'll blown your damn heads off."

"Angry little guy, aren't you?" Lee laughed. I glared.

"WHO IN HELL ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?!"

"Theo," Alphonse warned, almost as if he'd done it a thousand times.

Oh wait.

"We don't mind sitting on the cargo, do we, Lily?"

The sister didn't say a word, or look up from her gaze at the sand, simply gave one shake of her head to answer her brother's question. I almost felt a pang in my chest for her. Pity? Why was she acting like this-

Then I remembered. She was a woman in Xing.

"Yeah, well," I grumbled, "I'm pushing the tarp back in the front so I can see you creepy bastards. And what Al said is true, you can keep the Xingese Princess. We just want the boy."

He nodded. "I've no doubt you're true to your word. Though the smart, beautiful Elicia in the lab coat seemed to know we were good tools in this task."

Elicia stiffened in the front seat, and Al pursed his lips, rubbing her shoulder sympathetically.

"We've met before, right Elicia? And we're is the lovely Sarah again? -Ah, there she is."

Sarah just glared. I'd never seen her act so..._rude. _I mean, I was rude twenty-four/seven. This was nothing new. But Sarah cared...about everything. Hell, the first time she saw Kain he was blowing up some kid right in front of her. And here they are in the jeep, his arm-tattoos and all-wrapped around her to keep her from trembling.

"I don't know your name though, little soldier. Mind telling us?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE THEY NEED A-"

"Theo," Al called again in the front seat, stretching my name in a warning. I sighed.

"Theo, eh?" Lee said, his chin in his hand. "Nice name. That must make you Theophrastus Elric, born to Edward Elric and Winry Elric nee Rockbell, brother to Sarah Elric, nephew to Alphonse Elric and May Chang, cousin to Mia Elric-Chang, boyfriend of Maes 'Raven' Hughes Mustang."

Maes gave a little gasp at the mention of her former nickname, which no one had ever called her, ever.

Lee's eyes turned toward the noise. "Black hair, black eyes, flame alchemy gloves. No doubt the only daughter and middle child of the Fuhrer Roy Mustang, daughter to Elizabeth 'Riza' Hawkeye-the Hawk's eye of Ishval. Brother to Travis and Clint Mustang, the elder of which is deceased. Your name sake comes from your father's best friend, though you hate the name. He was murdered brutally leaving behind a wife and a three-year-old daughter who just so happens to be sitting in this car wearing a lab coat," His face broke into a smile as he turned his head back toward Elicia, who was stiff as a board, turned all the way around.

"Sarah," He said, smiling, "What about you hasn't been said? Your mother's a mechanic, your father isn't an alchemist but spends all his time in his study, reading up on the things he'll never have again. You're pretty lonely now that big brother's gone off to the Western Forces and boyfriend never comes home. Locked in your room, what can you do but draw tiny transmutation circles and make dolls and toys for the kids down the street? You hoped alchemy would bring your father closer with you, but your still no better off than Theo."

"And Kain," he said, the last one. "You were a hard boy to find out about, let me say that. You grew up in Ishval, son of the infamous Scar. I could find nothing on your mother, or did you even have one? They were killed when you were young, so I bet it must be hard to remember their faces. Stepping over the dead bodies of friends and family, you were rescued, only to be tortured and cursed with that horrid tattoo and all it's sins on your body. You've murdered countless people, many of whom were just whispering racial slurs as you passed. Have you even stopped it, though? The killings, I mean. Was Sarah really enough? And what have you been doing in Ishval that's taking so long-"

"_Stop it!"_ Sarah stood up on the seat, screaming, hands over her ears. "It's bad enough we have to take you disgusting people, and now what? You're going to taunt us how you know us so much better than we even know ourselves and our friends? What's _wrong_ with you? It's no wonder you Xingese people all see each other as tools-you can't even care like human beings! The only reason May turned out right is because she came over to Amestris-"

"May Chang is a disgrace to her clan and to all of Xing," Lee said finally. "She'll have some catching up to do before Ling dies, to make up for what she's done."

"...Catching up?" Sarah whispered.

"The emperor doesn't like to wait, the more concubines, the better."

Sarah yelped, before covering her ears and falling into her seat, pushing Kain's hands away.

"It's lucky she's so young, you know. Our mother was alive before Ling, she being one of the oldest children. She's quite old now, grey hair and all and it's doubtful she'll have any more children. But May needs to hurry and pop this one out, and get another one in there. She doesn't have much time."

There was silence as the jeep started.

"Lee," the voice was dry, hoarse, and I recognized it from the palace earlier. Alphonse. "You didn't say anything about me."

Lee smirked, not looking at Al. "We all know about you, Alphonse Elric. You, and your bastard back in the village. You disgrace the Chang clan. It's a wonder if the child won't be dead by the time you return."

Al leaned forward, closing his eyes as he pressed his forehead to the steering wheel. My stomach lurched, and I didn't say a word as Maes helped me into the back seat, and Al sat back up, watching our terrain. We were silent for a few minutes, with the exceptions of Kain's quiet murmurings to Ishvalla, that little Mia would be sleeping soundly in her crib, waiting for her mother and father to come home to her.

The car ride was silent, with the exception of Maes snapping her fingers, letting a little flame dance across her fingers for a moment before it died.

"That's a neat trick," Lee said, watching my girlfriend with interest. I pulled her a little closer to me.

"It wasn't a trick, you Xingese bastard," she grumbled. I smirked. That's my girl.

"It certainly wasn't a fighting move," he sighed, playing with the tip of his sword.

Maes gritted her teeth before smiling. "You're right," she said sweetly, raising her glove. "This is."

"Maes!" Elicia screamed, but the flames were already dancing toward the Xingese boy, swirling around him, stopping just short of the dark end of his ponytail before dissipating like snow flakes in an ocean.

Lee clapped his hands fervently. "Good move, eh, Lily?"

The girl nodded softly, not looking up.

"Why do you even bother her anyway," I asked, "When you know she's going to agree with you?"

He shrugged. "Lily and I are close. I like to have some one to talk to, especially someone who always knows I'm right."

Maes looked evilly from Lee to the girl. "We're out of Xing," she said softly. "He can't hurt you here. We'll protect you. I know being a woman in that country is hard, and I know how he must treat you-"

"My brother doesn't mistreat me," she whispered. Her voice reminded me of jasmine and waterfalls, soft but still heard loudly. She spoke with the grace of a queen as she raised her head softly, eyes still down cast. She had that air that allowed her to speak so softly and sweet, yet still command the attention of the room. That air of a queen. Riza had it, with her sweet voice, but her words were always firm. Lily's were softer and lighter, but held no less meaning.

"I love my brother, very much," she said softly, gazing at her brother's feet they way one might gaze at a loved-ones face, I guess that was the only way she ever looked at people. "He hasn't even mistreated me...He _protects _me-"

"That's enough, Lily," Lee said sharply, but his black eyes almost looked deeper as he put a hand on her shoulder, just as quickly putting it away. He sighed, before moving to play with his sword again, leaning back against the crates, propping his feet up on another.

"I want us all to be friends here, shall we? It takes a team to move a mountain," Lee said, smiling and holding out his hand.

Elicia whispered something Al, and he smirked, picking up the speed on his drive.

Maes glared, her upper lip coming up as she growled. "Fine," she said, "I'm not sure if I'm selling my soul, but if I am, it's for my brother."

Lee smirked. "I'll only throw you under the bus if you get in my way, Raven of Amestris."

Maes' lips twitched into a smile. "I could get used to this."

"We have orders to stop at a certain town before we go any further to check in with the Fuhrer," Alphonse said as the sun began to lower. "We'll be out of the desert soon, and there will be food and boarding where we stop."

I smiled, leaning back. "I like food...think they'll have any of those rice balls there?"

"I doubt it, white boy," Lee sighed, picking his fingernails with his sword. I sighed. Guess it was my turn for the racial slurs. Kain laughed next to me, and I kicked him half-heartedly.

"Too bad," he mumbled, "Those things were good, Theo."

He looked back at Lily, smiling. "Do you know how to make them, miss?"

Lily didn't look up, but Lee smiled. "Lily does know how to make them, but I don't think rice grows past the desert, does it? It seemed foreign to all you Amestrians, did it not?"

Kain and I frowned, but he looked back at the little Xingese girl again, as if gauging her reaction. He sighed before turning back around, hands folded in his lap.

"His Excellency will want to know about our latest additions," Elicia sighed, writing on a pad in front of her.

"Please don't refer to my father as that," Maes groaned, pinching her nose.

"Please don't stay too cross with him, Maes," Al said softly. "This isn't a place for grudges and hate. When you're out here fighting, a grudge or mean comment could be the last thing you ever say to a person. Last words are important in a life, no matter who says them. The last things you hear from a person are important too."

Maes tensed, Sarah, Kain, and Elicia following suit.

"The last thing I remember Clint saying to me..." Maes said softly, squinting at the sun, trying to remember. "I...I remember telling him at breakfast not to skip the sparring lesson. It was swords today, and I've always been really good at swords, and since Travis...I haven't had anyone good to spar with in a while," her face widened as she smiled. "He said, "We'll see.""

Al laughed. "That sounds like Clint alright. All brain, no wasting time for brawn."

"I remember Travis' last words were for Sarah...I was never mad at you for that, by the way," she whispered softly, taking my sister's hand before laughing. "Okay, maybe I was. But...I realized he knew I didn't need those last words for me to know he loved me. Every sparing match and bedtime story was enough for that," she said, tears falling onto my sister's hand. "But this beautiful girl who fell into his life just a few days before...how could she know? He really loved you so much, Sarah. I don't doubt when we got home, he probably would've never let you leave Central. He'd court you-Travis never wanted any of that proper stuff we were taught, he just took girl after girl out...but you'd be different-he'd buy you the nicest things, take you every where and anywhere...he'd get down on one knee...ask to marry you..."

Sarah's sobbing got louder, shaking. Kain sat awkwardly between the girls, trying to be invisible.

"He'd work for you, which Travis didn't do...he'd give you everything, Sarah...he would've loved you...I'm sorry he didn't get to," Maes looked up, eyeliner running in streams down her face, "Which is why I promised myself I'd make you my sister! If he couldn't love and take care of you, I'd just have to myself! Sarah, I'm going to make you the best sister you've never had! I swear it!"

Sarah's breath caught as Maes stood in front of her, pointing and sobbing, not faltering from her imperious stance. The car had stopped, but I didn't dare look away from the scene. Sarah stood, stepping over Kain, before collapsing on top of Maes, letting the older girl wrap her arms around her as they sobbing, sinking to the floor of the jeep. Kain scooted closer to me, making room for them. His head was down, and I swore there was a drop of something trailing down his cheek.

"Maes..." Sarah whispered. "Thank you...for loving my brother...and for loving your brother..."

"I'll love you one day, too, Sarah Elric," Maes said, "And if I have to give my life for yours, I show it to you."

Al turned around in my seat. "We're in the city, just outside of some slums. I didn't want to run into trouble, so I'm going to see if I can transmute a phone and connect to some lines over here to call us an escort, okay?"

I nodded as Al left, and I took his place in front seat. Elicia's head was buried in her book, but she wasn't reading. She was crying.

"Dr. Butler?" I asked. "Do you want to talk?"

She didn't respond. "You're thinking about your father, aren't you?"

The crying in the backseat subsided, but I didn't know if the girls were listening or not.

"The last thing he told me, was that he loved me, he had lots of work to do, but he'd try to get home early...he worked late that night, and he never came back."

Al was back not long after that, the jeep engulfed in silence. "I called the station not far from here, just a small troop. We're just barely past the border. We're still in Eastern territory, though."

I nodded as Al drove out a ways longer, until a police vehicle came in front of us, leading us back to the small station.

Al immediately went to the phone, while the men showed us our rooms-one for the guys, and one for the girls.

I kissed both my sister and Maes before I left, nodding at Elicia and the small Xingese girl."

Lee stepped in and beamed. "Cooool!" he said, running in and jumping on the bed. "It's bouncy! I want the bed by the window!" he sang. He found the switch on the wall, oohing and aahing at the marvel of the ceiling fan.

There was one other bed, and a couch.

"You take the bed, Theo. I'll take the floor," Kain said, moving toward the corner. I caught his arm.

"Naw man, take the bed. That must've been rough for you today."

He stopped as he stared passed me. "As horrible as it sounds, sometimes I wonder what it would've been like if Travis hadn't died, if she still would've chosen me in the end, not just the guy that was left over, you know?"

I clapped his arm. "I can't tell you that, but the fact remains that Travis is gone, and you are with Sarah, so why don't you make the best of it?"

He nodded softly, before going to take the bed with surprisingly no objections.

I curled up in the corner with a blanket Kain had tossed me, and went to sleep shortly after yelling at the slant-eyed idiot to shut up, to which he surprisingly complied. I did, however, hear the door creak open in the middle of the night, but then creaked right after again.

"Just going to check on my sister, little soldier," was whispered right into my ear. I almost jumped, but settled back down before grumbling, "If you touch my girlfriend, I will personally send your balls shrink-wrapped back to Xing."

"Looking forward to it," he said, before I heard the door creak again, and this time, shutting tight.


	11. Chapter 11

(SARAH)

I'd fallen asleep as soon as I'd gotten in bed. I was exhausted from the events of the day... I was sharing one of the two beds with Maes. Neither of us were about to let the other sleep on the floor. Call us girly, but if this was our last chance at a comfortable bed for a while, we weren't going to give it up just because it was a little cramped. Elicia took the couch and Lily was in the other bed, though she'd opted to just sleep on the floor. We were all adamant about letting her have a bed, though. There was just something about her that made me...sad.

Though I was exhausted, sleep was not without struggle. Nightmares tormented me, with too many different frightening things to count. I wasn't sure how much time passed until I gave up and just lie awake with my eyes closed. I needed sleep, but not badly enough to put my mind through terrible memories and things of my imagination.

The door creaked and my eyes snapped open. Through a sliver of dim light being let through by the open door, I saw the silhouette of someone, walking surprisingly quietly into the room. The person shut the door slightly, and the shadow moved silently to Lily's bed, crouching down beside it.

"Lily," the figure whispered. There was no mistaking that the voice belonged to Lee. It was a voice that was hard to forget, especially after being assaulted by rude things with it for the past few hours.

A small noise came from Lily, as if slightly surprised that Lee was there. "Brother..." she whispered in reply, shifting slightly under her covers.

There was a low chuckle. "I see you got a bed to yourself too, eh?"

"These people are very kind," she stated.

"Yeah, I guess..." Lee mumbled.

There was a pause. "Lee... If you do not wish to travel with them, then by all means-"

"No," he said harshly, then reiterated softly. "We have to go with them."

"If it is not in your best interest-"

"_No._" Why was she so eager to please him? I understand that they're family, but to be so devoted to a snake like Lee seemed odd.

She sat up in her bed, staring at him through the darkness.

"We_ have_ to do this, Lily," Lee said. "They're right, if we try to go it alone we'll get killed. This is the most assured way that the Emperor will recognize us."

Lily looked away. Lee grabbed her hand in his, holding it close. "Lily," he addressed. "We can't go back to Xing without doing this. What would Mother do?"

Lily stiffened, a slight whimpering noise escaping.

"Lily," Lee repeated over and over in a soothing tone. "Mother sent us to do this. If we fail... You know what will happen..."

Lily's small breaths got quicker before she composed herself. She seemed as though she was completely terrified, but was still able to suppress her emotions. It was as though she was an expert at masking what she was feeling. Maybe she had to in Xing. I wasn't sure of what exactly was required for women there, but she looked like she was trying to be what was asked of her. Like a doll.

"I'm worried about you... Brother," Lily whispered.

He looked at her in surprise.

"This mission we've taken on... It's dangerous..." she continued. "I don't want you to get hurt..."

Lee growled. "Lily! Do you not understand what Mother will do if we come home empty-handed?" He was trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible, but still displayed the urgency of the situation with every syllable. _"_It's _you_ you should be worried about! I'll be fine either way. But Mother... This isn't just about her restricting your freedom anymore! She'll _hurt_ you...! Her only goal is for me to be emperor, and if anything comes between her and that goal, she'll take it out on you! Like she always does." He's sighed. Anger, frustration, and sadness dripped from his voice. It amazed me... This arrogant boy actually put someone else before him...

And Lily... I wondered if what Lee said was true... Did their mother actually abuse Lily? Just out of spite and anger that her clan wasn't the most recognized?

My heart ached for this Xingese girl whom I barely knew.

"Brother, I do not care what becomes of me, so long as you are safe," Lily said.

"That's... No... You have to care," he mumbled. "Don't think that you're not important. Lily. When I become Emperor of Xing, I will ensure that no harm will ever come to you."

She remained silent.

"But to do that, we have to go rescue Ting," Lee continued. "Then... Then everything will be how it should..."

I rolled over in bed so that I wasn't facing Lee and Lily. I hoped they weren't aware that I was awake, and I especially didn't want them to see the look of absolute astonishment on my face. Maybe I'd underestimated Lee's character. No, I was sure I had. His devotion for his sister... And her devotion to him... I felt guilty to have disliked them from the start. They were victims of circumstance. They were..._us._

Lee stood and placed a kiss on Lily's forehead. "Goodnight, Bâihé," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Gēgē..."

Lee stopped as he reached the door, holding it open and gripping the handle tightly. "Wanle kongpa nin buzai..." He whispered, then exited, shutting the door behind him.

(THEO)

I woke up early, Kain leaning over me.

"Man, they have cakes in the break room for breakfast. Think your uniform can get us in?"

I smirked at the Ishvalan boy in front of me before I hoped to my feet. "If you can get my jacket on and find a pair of sunglasses it can."

The jacket was a tight squeeze, and Kain had apparently packed sunglasses for such an occasion. Okay, I don't think he packed them with the specific reason of stealing food, but whatever. They came in handy.

Needless to say, Elicia and Al found us about an hour later, covered in frosting and in a sugar coma. Well, I was covered in frosting. Kain just a few sprinkles on his nose.

He sighed getting into the jeep and shrugging off my jacket. Sarah flushed at his bare torso, as if she hadn't seen it before. He asked for Lee, who was sitting in the back, to hand him his bag. Lily ended up handing him the bag, and he pulled out a clean shirt before giving the bag to the sad girl.

"Okay, kids," Al said, stepping into the jeep. "This is where it'll start getting cold. I have a few snow jackets in the back, and there's a military issue one for Theo-"

"What, so it'll match his pretty uniform?" Lee giggled. I turned around to glare at the boy, who just kept laughing.

"Hey, man, we can't all be shirtless Xingese heart-throb Princes, now can we?"

Lee batted his eyes. "You think I'm a heart-throb?"

I rolled my eyes. "All day long, baby boy."

Maes groaned before throwing her head into her lap. "Can you please act straight for five seconds?"

I blinked. "Act what?"

Sarah laughed. "We grew up in Resembool, Maes. And Theo didn't read Nanette's mother's gossip magazines."

"Just...nevermind..." my girlfriend grumbled, before finding purchase on my lap for the long ride. Lee and Lily helped issue the jackets.

"Oh, look Theo! It's so pretty!"

"Chuck it, Prince."

Sarah settled her self next to Kain tightly, and Kain was turned, laughing at the new Xingese pair.

"Um...sir?"

All of us in the back stopped talking to listen to the Xingese girl speak.

"You have..." her voice trailed off as she flicked her nose. Kain stared, realizing she was talking to him.

"Huh?" he said.

Sarah smiled, looking back at Kain. "I got it, Lily," she said softly, before leaning up to kiss a dab of frosting from Kain's nose. His face brightened to a vermillion before he squirmed down in his seat, Sarah smiling gingerly at her boyfriend, before ducking her head in the crook of his neck. I smiled softly. Did it matter if Kain wasn't always there, as long as she made that face when he was?

It wasn't a long ride of talking and giggling, getting to know the Xingese pair behind us. Lily would even whisper and twitch her lips-almost a smile-every once in a while. I counted three different times, I think. They really weren't a bad pair, they were just...raised different. I mean, Lee was still disgustingly self-absorbed and Lily was still pitifully reserved, but nothing we couldn't fix. Okay, all hope for Lee might be gone, but who knows?

"Hey, guys," Al yelled. "It's almost sun down. I've got clearance to stop any where in Viest tonight."

"How close is that to Northern Command?" Maes asked, hopping out of the stopped jeep. We were in a little clearing, with no civilization any where. The grass was dry, and the air had a sting to it, the wind burning our cheeks.

"Far. But we aren't stopping at Northern Command, we're stopping at Briggs, which is practically the Northern Boarder."

"Didn't we already go over this?" Kain asked, pulling Sarah, then Lily out of the jeep. Lee flew down from his perch, grabbing my wrist and making me tumble to the ground with him. He giggled, when I saw him, resting perfectly on his haunches while I was practically upside-down.

"Damn it, Bastard Prince!"

"And he's on the money!"

"Calm down, boys," Elicia said, walking by Al. "I'll get the food supplies from the trunk, and the sleeping bags."

"Thanks, sis," Al said slightly, patting her shoulder as she walked by.

Sis. Maes winced. I wasn't sure if she was reminded of her father's loss for her name sake again, or if she was reminded she was alone. Clint was gone. I stroked her hair softly, letting her know I was beside her. But as always, her mind was far away.

"What do you mean, sleeping bags?" Lee asked, crossing his arms.

Al laughed before looking over at Sarah. "I don't believe our earlier marauders were any strangers to spending the night in caves?"

We all giggled slightly, but I was reminded of the last night we spent in a cave. It was the first time we'd lost someone of our own. Travis. Clint had been with us that time though. Was this a sign? Another way to repeat the mistakes of the past?

No, I told myself. I promised I'd show Dad and Maes. I told him I wouldn't repeat his mistakes, and I sure as hell wasn't repeating mine.

We'd split up to explore. Sarah and Maes found a slow river, which my girlfriend had heated slightly to make it warm enough to bath in. The heat also helped to kill all the bacteria in the water, she told me. I told her bacteria are supposed to be in their, to make us men. She dumped scalding water on my head.

Lee and I were hanging out in the cave with Al and Elicia, who was done bathing and standing in a white turtle neck, black cotton pants, signature lab coat and her wet hair piled on her head.

"Where's the big black kid?"

"You mean Kain," I replied to Lee, who was checking out his reflection in his sword.

"The big Ishvallan with the tattoo and the scar," he said, impatiently again.

"Kain," I groaned again, rising. "I'll go look for him."

"Tell him all the hot water will be gone if he doesn't hurry and get his ass over here," Lee called as I left the cave.

I tottered out the cave and around the small mountainous parts of the area. Climbing small areas with tiny mounds of snow, as it had snows weeks ago, but was still so cold it never melted. It wasn't long past the river bend when I heard the whispering. My first thought was: the girls, and I almost turned around until I heard Kain talking, but with whom?

I pushed back the branches of a bush, peering through at Kain, whose hands were on the small girl's shoulders. A little trail of tears were down her cheeks, along with a blush that could've been the wind's abuse, or something else. Her wet hair was pulled onto one side, and she was wringing it, making it look like a darkened version of Rapunzel.

"Lily..." was all I could hear him say, leaning up awkwardly to wipe liquid from her eyes. "You can say anything you want, I'll listen... we all..." his voice drowned out, and I backed up, feeling sick. It took everything I had not to pull out my glock and blast the bastard back into whatever hell he was sent from. Something was up. And I needed to find Sarah.

I ran down the length of the river, going as quite as possible until out of range. I heard giggling, and realized this must be what I was searching for. I broke into the clearing, both of the girl screaming at my appearance.

"Theo!" Sarah screamed, making me dodge a branch. I laughed.

"You haven't thrown anything that hard since we were kids, sis."

"What the hell, Theo!" Maes said, sitting up in the water. Sarah was dunked up to her nose, hair fanning out around her.

"I've seen you both naked, and couldn't give two rips. Well, I rather like my girlfriend naked, especially-that's beside the point. Maes, can I talk to Sarah?"

"Sure thing," Maes said, stepping out shamelessly and gathering her clothes. "I'm not a water person, anyway." She gingerly touched my arm, pulling her clothes tight to her chest. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

I nodded, kissing her forehead. "Yeah, I'll tell you everything."

"She's _naked. _Don't just _kiss her!_" Sarah screamed, looking pale.

"It was on the forehead, sis. I wasn't like I was molesting her."

"Just..." Sarah groaned as Maes exited into the forest, pulling on her signature black dress, which was fitting in the cold weather. "Turn around so I can get out."

I rolled my eyes but obeyed as Sarah emerged, and when she told me to turn back around, she was dressed in a blue shirt and white pants, a khaki jacket laced with wool.

"What's up?" she said, leaning against the tree I was sitting at the base of before falling to the ground next to me. I remember when we were little, Sarah would always look at me with those big expectant eyes, as if they knew that I had so much more knowledge than her. We got older, and Sarah was smart enough to realize...well, that I wasn't. I flunked our third year, and she always got better marks than me. Six years of schooling made me lucky I wasn't illiterate, and I was lucky I got that. Once you're around thirteen, you just stop going. You get a job, take over the family business, breed, consume, die. Welcome to the chain. Years after years, Sarah's eyes didn't look at me the same way. It never hurt that much because, well, I told myself I didn't care. About my depressed mom and my dying grandmother and my disappointed dad. I just stopped noticing. Now, here we were again, she looking at me like I was her favorite person in the world.

"Sarah, I don't think Kain is good for you," I said, not knowing what else to say, not knowing what to do but get away from those blue eyes. She'd pulled her hair in the knot like Mom's, and she just stared.

"Theo, we've been over this. I thought you two were finally getting along-"

"I thought so too. But something's felt off, and this is the second time I've given him the benefit of the doubt. And once again I'm wrong."

Sarah pulled my face back to hers. "What are you talking about?"

"Sarah...he's not good for you-"

"This isn't random," she accused. "You know something. Tell me what it is. Now."

I took a deep breath, staring down into the river. "I saw Kain with Lily."

Sarah didn't move, didn't breath, and when I looked up at her, her gaze was shot down into the river, expressionless.

"...With Lily? As in...with with Lily?"

"...It wasn't like-"

"Was he...touching her?"

"Of course not, Sar-"

"Then why did you bother me here?" she asked, rising to her feet. "It's just like you to jump the gun," she laughed, brushing off her pants. But I could tell the laugh was shaky, her trying to convince herself.

"What exactly did you see?" she said.

I grabbed Sarah's waist, taking her hands, letting them fall on my chest as well as her head as I put my arms on her shoulders. "I've never done this to you, Sarah. This is no relaxing friendly stance."

Sarah backed out. "You know how he is," she said softly. "He's always so concerned...you can see how worried he's been, especially for her. She's just so sad and shy...Theo, I heard Lee talking to Lily last night-"

"Sarah," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder as I heard the whoops of Lee approaching, most likely not clothed. "Go back to the camp and just... stay by Elicia and Maes. Get some rest. I'm going to bathe, okay? I'll meet you back by the cave. Just stay by me tonight."

She shook her head as she left. "You're wrong, Brother."

I shook my head as she left. "Can't trust me for a second, huh?"

"CANNON BALL~!"

I spun as I got drenched. "DAMN IT, YOU XINGESE BASTARD."


	12. Chapter 12

(SARAH)

I sat in the cave while the boys were still bathing. I had no doubt Lee was making it a miserable time for the others.

I tucked myself into my sleeping bag, though I had no intentions of falling asleep yet. My brain was too active to even _think_ about sleeping. What was on my mind? Kain and Lily. It was childish and stupid for me to be thinking that Kain would do something with her, but...what Theo said made me think. Kain had acted distant towards me sometimes for who knows how long. Could that have meant he...wasn't interested in me?

But that was just me thinking on the negative side. Surely there was an explanation, something that had nothing to do with romantic relationships or anything like that.

My stomach was in knots. I needed to know an answer to the question clawing away at my mind or I would go insane. But I couldn't just _ask Kain. _That would just make it seem like I didn't trust him, and then we'd be in a worse situation. I couldn't possibly bring myself to ask Lily. I hardly knew her, other than what I'd heard last night (which I wasn't supposed to anyway). And she hardly seemed like the type to be stealing anyone's boyfriend anyway... Don't get me wrong, Lily is extremely beautiful, but just her disposition alone would lead you to believe she was too fragile to even touch, much less date.

I looked at Lily, whom was sitting at the mouth of the cave, tying her wet hair into a braid going down the length of her back like silky black rope. She looked off towards the river, thinking of her brother no doubt. ... Or... Possibly Kain...?

I sighed and rolled over, staring at the wall of the cave.

"Something wrong?" Maes asked, still trying to wring water out of her hair. She had a lot of hair, and it was just like a big, messy, black sponge.

"Nope," I said curtly, then turned to face where she was sitting, on the opposite wall of the cave. My eyes narrowed. "So how many times _has_ Theo seen you naked?" I asked pointedly.

Maes shrugged. "I don't know," she answered.

"Yeah right," I mumbled. Just because Theo was eighteen didn't mean that that was acceptable...

A few minutes later, the boys returned, clothed and with soaking hair. Lee led the procession of boys back into the cave, looking cheerful. I swear it was not that Lee that was talking to Lily the night before. It had to be a different person.

Theo immediately came and lay his sleeping bag next to mine.

I looked up at Kain, whose hair was a tangled, white mess falling past his shoulders, making me realize how long his hair actually was when it wasn't pulled up in a ponytail. He approached me, smiling. "Hey, Sarah," he greeted.

I grinned. Maybe my worries were groundless. "Hey, K-"

"Ishvallan," Theo cut me off. "Go teach the Royal Asshole how to use a sleeping bag."

Kain grimaced, glancing over at Lee, whom was fumbling around with his sleeping bag, not sure how to work it. "Alright," he said begrudgingly.

As soon as he'd walked a distance away, Theo locked eyes with me. "I don't want you talking to him," he said sternly.

I made a displeased noise. "Theo, you're not in control of me," I protested.

"Sarah," he whispered. "I knew from the start he was a bad idea and now I'm _telling _you, you're not gonna go near him."

I growled and huddled into my sleeping bag. "Goodnight, _Brother_," I spat.

(THEO)

I didn't feel bad cutting off Sarah, even though I could hear her deep breaths as if she was keeping herself from crying or screaming. Or murdering me. Sometimes, I wish she would. Maes dragged her sleeping bag on the other side of mine, and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"I'll tell you later," I reiterated my promise, turning away from her, but she caught my arm.

"Maybe there isn't going to be a later, Theo. Whatever you've done that you think is so great, it's making her upset," Maes said, leaning into me. "No matter how a boy treats her, if he makes her happy, it shouldn't matter."

She rose, going to move her sleeping bag as I grabbed the hem of her classic black skirt. "How are you so smart?"

She smirked at me.

"Because I know you, Theophrastus Elric. My little farm boy...you're smart, but you're damn stupid."

I laughed softly as she left to go sit by Elicia. Kain was sitting in the corner, not sleeping, eyes trained on Sarah. I knew I couldn't trust him, but I also knew that didn't mean he didn't love her.

Sarah, I'm only doing this for you.

Al woke us up early. We loaded up quickly and silently, sleep still draped over us. I shoved Sarah into the back with Lee (which she hated, not that it affected her already bitter mood in the slightest) making Lily squeeze timidly between Kain and I, Maes once again perched on my lap.

"Today we're going to make it to Briggs, guys. Which means grab some blankets and cover up," Al yawned, pulling his jacket closer to his body.

"Now back to Theo with the sports highlights," Elicia mumbled, causing Al to smack her lightly.

"So, what is Briggs like?" Maes asked. "Call me what you will, but Clint isn't the only one who pays attention in our tutoring sessions. The Promised Day and it's hero's have been a popular topic in education of late, because of it's so recent happenings and the changes it caused. Edward Elric, Roy Mustang, The Hawk's Eye, The Mustang Men, Alphonse Elric, Van Hohenheim, Izumi Curtis, and the Armstrongs and Briggs Soldiers. Conveniently the Xingese Invaders are rarely mentioned, but just enough to keep our ally's happy. The Briggs soldiers helped secure the win by taking control of all entrances in the Central Command Center, until the Fuhrer King Bradley-whom we all know to be truthfully homunculus-showed up. Olivier and Alex Armstrong, as well as Sig and Izumi Curtis took care of the higher-ups and the immortal legion released in the Center. Olivier Armstrong-better known as the 'Northern Wall of Briggs' is the heiress to the Armstrong family and Major General of Fort Briggs. She is known to her men as the 'Ice Queen' because of her cold, no-nonsense attitude. She is the highest female officer in the ranks, almost behind my mother until she resigned and became my father's assistant-until they agreed to marry, that is. She strongly was irritated by my father..." Maes giggled. "She still runs Briggs to this day, despite the offers to move up. She won't leave her men, or her Fort. That takes some guts, huh?"

I blinked. "Maes, and you once told me you couldn't remember how to spell my name?"

She shrugged. "I could dig an independent chick like that."

"Damn you feminists," I mumbled.

We rode in silence for hours, when the chill came. I tried to keep Maes warm tucked into my huge jacket, and I almost wished I'd let Sarah sit by Kain. The big guy was warm...I mean, not that I would know or anything...

I heard Sarah gasp, and then turned to the crates, pretending to dig for a blanket when everyone looked her way. I looked over at Kain, who had allowed Lily's hand to be in his pocket. I felt like throwing up and throwing the idiot off the jeep. I pulled Maes closer instead.

Snow started falling, and we all began to freeze as the jeep trekked over the mountain roads covered in frost.

"Alphonse," Elicia whispered in a warning, if I only knew to what.

"Hey, Theo?" Maes whispered into the crook of my neck, no doubt leaving black smears from the lip-paint she conveniently packed.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Do you think Clint's been this cold the whole time?" she whispered, not moving.

I swallowed. How was I supposed to assure her of what I didn't know? "If he is, Maes, you know he won't be cold for much longer."

She nodded softly. "Yeah. Do you think he's with that girl-Ting? Do you think she's nice?"

I smiled. "Ling likes her. Even stuck up men only like nice girls. Hell, think of Travis and Sarah."

I felt Maes smile as her body shook. "Yeah," she whispered, her voice coming out hoarse. "Yeah, even guys stuck on themselves. I hope he likes her. I don't want Clint lonely...and you know how frail he is..."

"Ting practices alkahestry," Lee said softly from behind us. We all turned around. "That's another reason Daddy-dearest loved her so much. But if the little Amestrian Prince has health problems, Ting has taken care of it. She was always too kind, too nice. Every year there is a fair. Each clan competes for nothing but honor, the Emperor has never put much stock in it, it is more of a commoner event. Ting was present one year, dressed the common navy and violet of the Fa clan, looking lovely per usual next to her mother, when the bear baiting started."

"Bear baiting?" Maes asked, clinging to me.

"Bear baiting is...oh, I can't...Lily?"

Lily looked up at her brother with shocked eyes. He gave her an encouraging smile. I knew what he was doing-setting her up, making her talk, making her brave. Mom used to do that with me when I was young, Sarah and I were both shy children, no thanks to our father's constant shushing.

"Bear baiting is a blood sport, in which you worry or torment bears using either hounds or hunters to spear it until it bleeds out or becomes to weary and dies," the girl said, her presence meek, but her voice still commanding.

"That's horrid!" Maes said.

Lee smiled. "C'mon, Lily. You've heard my opinion a thousand times. Tell them," Lee said, baiting the girl himself.

Lily flushed. "Lee thinks it's tradition, and must be carried out year after year," she said softly. "Ting stopped her clan from doing so, and freed her bear."

"...And what is your opinion?" Sarah asked.

My head whipped up. Sarah was staring at the girl with hard, but curious eyes. She was still being nice to this shy girl, even after what I knew? What she suspected?

It was then I realized that Sarah was doing this to torment me.

"I..." Lily looked from Lee to Elicia, then back. "I think...it's inhumane. I think some traditions should end, and that being one of them. When Lee becomes emperor...I do hope you'll stop it, brother."

Her voice stopped, and died out.

"We're almost at Northern Command. When they see us, they'll send a message to Briggs, which hopefully will mean they won't attack us on the way in."

"They'll do that?" I asked incredulously.

Al laughed. "The Ice Queen does what she wants."

We passed Northern Command, which seemed a large building buried in snow...or it seemed large.

"What in the world is that?" Lee asked, staring at the landscape. For moments, I saw nothing, until I noticed attached to the mountains were miles and miles of grey steel.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Al said, pulling up, driving straight toward the wall. "Welcome to the Northern boarder of Amestris: The Wall of Briggs."


	13. Chapter 13

(SARAH)

Alphonse parked the jeep when we were closer to the wall. The rest of us still stared in awe at the monstrous structure before us. Theo mumbled a four-letter word I'm not allowed to repeat as we got out of the car to enter the fortress, which I was eager to do. I hoped it would be much warmer than the bitterly freezing temperature outside. The falling snow clouded my vision, making it hard to follow Alphonse as he led us inside.

Before we were allowed to enter, two Briggs soldiers at the entrance had to have Al and Theo give them their name, military rank, letters from the Fuhrer, yadda yadda yadda, and then, after probably ten minutes, they _finally_ let us inside.

"It's so warm in here," I sighed happily as we were led down the hall by the Briggs men.

Kain grinned and put an arm around me. "But I must say, you do look cute covered in snowflakes," he laughed sweetly. Theo sent him a death stare and I debated whether or not to shove Kain away. As much as I still didn't want to believe Theo's theory about Kain liking Lily... No. Kain wouldn't do that. I decided to let him keep his arm around me, then sent a smirk at Theo, who looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Like I cared. Kain is warm.

Upon further notice, it seemed everyone was huddling to keep warm. Alphonse and Elicia were walking close together, Maes and Theo were practically on top of each other (as usual), and Lily was clinging to Lee's arm.

"We probably should've packed warmer clothes," Elicia said wryly.

"Yeah," Theo concurred. "Why didn't you tell us it was this cold here? You've been here before!"

Al sighed and giggled a bit. "Well, the last time I was here I couldn't really feel the temperature, or anything else for that matter."

"Oh. Right." Theo mumbled.

I giggled, but stopped quickly, as I'd made a few mistakes regarding Al's armor as well. It wasn't something we talked about much, so it was easy to forget sometimes.

I don't remember how far we walked, but the Briggs soldiers led us through numerous hallways and staircases. If I had to find my way out of the place by myself, I wouldn't make it out before I died of dehydration.

I was still excited, though. We were going to meet General Olivier Armstrong. From all of the things I'd learned about her, I assumed she would be a totally awesome woman. But from what my father said about her... Well, that was the reason I was slightly afraid...

"Right this way," one of the soldiers said, directing us to a door and the end of the hallway.

"Thank you," Alphonse said, giving a polite nod, dismissing the soldiers. They saluted, then went on their way, leaving us to go and meet the Ice Queen...

Alphonse opened the door and stepped in, the rest of us following.

The room wasn't very big, just seeming to be a sort of office, but we all fit inside just fine.

It was odd. As soon as we'd walked through the door, everyone seemed more serious. It seemed as though the severity of the situation we were in finally caught up to us as we entered the same room as the General.

She sat on the other end of the room, behind a desk, her elbows propped up on it. She'd looked up from some sort of document she'd been reading and took in the sight of our motley crew consisting of five Amestrians, one Ishvalan and two Xingese. Yup. That's us. The interracial rescue squad.

Two men stood on either side of General Armstrong. To her left was a very tall man, whom was very muscular. He was bald with just one lock of curly blond hair in front, and a thick blonde mustache on his upper lip.

To the General's right was another man, this one not quite as large as the other. His dark skin and white hair led me to make an assumption, but it couldn't be confirmed, due to the dark-tinted goggles covering his eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kain staring at the man.

"Elric." The blonde at the desk's voice was far more commanding than I'd expected. "You were to come with the scientist and your nephew. Is that not correct?"

"Yes, sir," Alphonse replied, straightening his posture.

Armstrong narrowed her eyes. "Who're they, then?" She stood and leaned on the desk.

Alphonse swallowed nervously. "Tagalongs..." he mumbled.

"Speak up, Elric!" The woman commanded. In a flash, her rapier was drawn and pointed at Al.

Theo gave me a glance that said _What the heck is with this woman?!_

"Now, sis," the tall man to her left said, holding up his palms to her. "There's no need to-"

"Shut up, Alex," she growled in his direction, causing him to back off immediately.

Maes took a step forward, taking a deep breath. "My father sent all of us here for the mission of infiltrating Drachma and rescuing Clint Mustang and Ting Fa," she announced with power.

General Armstrong was silent for a moment, then crossed her arms and grinned. "So. This is Mustang's daughter, huh?" she said with amusement. "Considering I was given no such official information by the Fuhrer, I'm not all that inclined to believe your information, Miss Mustang. But, given your...refreshing audacity, I'll give you all a chance." She sheathed her sword and walked past her desk. "If you can handle it, I'd be happy to allow you to join the party. If you can't, well..." She walked past us and opened the door. "Welcome to Briggs." With that, she left, leaving her last words hanging in the room.

I was genuinely afraid of this woman.

"ALPHONSE ELRIC!" the tall, muscular man, Alex, cried passionately. He wrapped Al dramatically in a hug, Al gasping for air.

Okay, what even...? What the heck was _with_ everyone here?!

"Major Armstrong-" Al choked. "Major-"

"Oh. I apologize." The man put Al down.

"Armstrong?" Theo asked. "Are you related to General Armstrong?"

"She is my older sister!" the large man said enthusiastically.

_There's no resemblance..._ I thought to myself.

"Wait!" Major Armstrong said. "The two you you..." He looked directly at Theo and I.

Al smiled. "Yep. Theo and Sarah. Ed and Winry's kids."

"OH! LITTLE ELRICS!" The Major picked us both up in his arms, squeezing hard and knocking the breath out of my brother and I.

"Major!" Alphonse shouted, trying not to laugh.

The Major put us down, gasping, still wearing a large smile. "My apologies."

Lee chuckled at Theo, earning him a death stare.

Alphonse grinned. "Well... Now you've met Major Armstrong..." he said dryly. He gestured to the other Briggs solder. "This is Major Miles."

Miles' hard gaze broke into a nice half grin at us. "Hello," he greeted.

I smiled back at him and said hi, as did Maes and Elicia (seeing as how we were the more polite ones).

I faintly heard Kain mumble something beside me. He was completely still, his eyes trained on Miles and his mouth slightly open.

"M...Miles..." he whispered.

I looked up at Kain questioningly. "Kain, do you know him?" I asked.

Miles perked his head up. "Kain?" he said incredulously.

The edges of Kain's mouth tilted up slightly in disbelief. He rushed to Miles and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Uncle Miles!"

_Uncle?!_ What was even going on here?

"Kain..." Miles mumbled. "Kain, is that...you? I thought..."

"Uncle Miles," Kain laughed weakly. Was he...crying? Kain didn't cry. Ever. "I haven't seen you in nine years... Why didn't you ever come back?" Kain released him from the hug and looked him in the eyes, hurt evident on his face.

Miles sighed. "Kain... After your village got attacked, after Scar and Kaleh were killed... Kain, I thought you'd died along with them. I didn't see a reason to come back. I went back to the military and resumed my life here at Briggs," Miles said, looking away. "But you're alive..." A smile crept onto his face, but disappeared as he examined Kain's face. "What happened to you?" he asked, gesturing to the large scar running across Kain's face.

Kain glanced over to me, then back at Miles. "Um..." he mumbled.

Alphonse turned to me and whispered, "Hey, you all should step into the hallway for a minute."

More than understanding, I nodded and sort of corralled everyone but Al, Kain, Miles, and Major Armstrong out of the room.

"Huh," Theo said as soon as I'd shut the door. "That was..."

"Shut up," I snapped. I didn't really understand what had just happened either, but Theo was always making unnecessary comments like that.

"To think he'd know someone this far out here," Maes mumbled.

Elicia leaned up against the wall and sighed. "From what I've heard, Miles and Scar were pretty much best friends," she said. "So I assume he spent a lot of time around Kain when Kain was younger."

"Huh..." I mumbled.

(THEO)

"I can't believe...all the way out here..." Maes grasped my arm, eyes watering.

"What? Do we have feelings for the Ishvallan now? That's it, just break me down right here. First Sarah, now you. I'm waiting for Lily now. Go ahead-oh, wait."

Maes just stared at me for a moment before smiling. I knew what she was thinking.

_I'll never understand my crazy boyfriend._

I don't think I'll ever understand myself, Maes, if it makes you feel any better.

"They have a warm meal prepared for us in the kitchen area," Elicia piped up, wrapping her arm around Sarah's slightly shaking shoulders. I knew how much it killed her to know so little about him. I wish she'd stop shaking. I wish he was gone.

"Food sounds really good right now..." Lee said, rubbing his stomach and scratching his spiked bangs. Lily smiled slightly at her older brother's comment, as if it was endearing some how. I still wasn't sure how I felt about Lily, but it was hard to dislike her any way you threw it.

"They'll want to conference with you, your uncle, and I later, Theo," she said, leading us through Briggs halls. "We'll want to talk about a plan of action."

Maes perked up. "How soon are you going to get him?"

Elicia smiled softly, touching the girl's arm hesitantly. "As soon as we can, Maes. Clint will be home soon."

Maes broke out in a smile, and her steps faltered for a moment. Her hands flew out to support herself on the wall, and using me on the other side as a balance.

We ate swiftly, all of us quiet. Kain came back in a few moments later. He chose to sit next to Sarah, but you could tell he was really worlds away. Sarah regarded him for a few moments, hoping for him to show her some sign of life, but he never did.

Major Miles, Alphonse, and Major Armstrong returned not long after Kain, the more muscular of which was lacking a shirt. Great.

I'll be honest right now, the Major scares me. Not to mention his sister. What weird family was this?

"Theophrastus?"

I looked over at the muscular man, looking at me with expectant blue eyes.

"Y-yes, Sir?"

_Please, for the love of God, not another hug. _

"How is your father?"

The room froze. Silver ware stopped clacking against porcelain plates, people stopped chewing, even comments on the weather stopped.

"Um...Well, sir, I really don't know. I haven't been home for a while, and when I am it's brief. I don't speak with my father much. That is, we don't really see eye to eye, Sir."

The Major stared at me for a moment, studying me. It was really unnerving to have this giant, shirtless, emotional man stare at you for awhile, but I held my expression that matched my monotonous voice.

"A father...and a son... Yes, after young Edward's life... I see why you would not be close."

"Major," Alphonse warned.

"What?" I blurted out.

"Theo," Al broke in, the look on his face telling me he hated it. "What the Major is trying to say is, Ed and I never really had a father, and he's saying that it's not really easy to be a father, when you don't know what a father-figure even is-"

"It's no excuse..." I whispered, my hand wrapped so tightly around my knife I thought it could break. "It's not fair to Sarah or me...Mom does just fine and-"

"Your mother is a strong woman, Theo. Your father has always been scared. He's not going to heal, Theo. That's all there is to it."

I didn't say a word back to Al. I didn't scream. Not to Al. No, it wouldn't hurt my father to resent Alphonse.

"Touching."

We turned our heads to the doorway. Major General Olivier Armstrong was standing in the door frame, leaning against the wall, examining her nails. Now, normally I didn't go to blondes, but frankly there was something about this woman that I found attractive...

"Little Red Runt Jr."

Hello, Maes.

"WHA-"

Lee slammed his hand down over my mouth. We both knew, despite our culture differences, I assume it was never smart to mouth off to superior officers. Especially ones that could fire you. And didn't like the leader of your country. Whatever.

"Just like your father...your temper seems better, however. Perhaps the little alchemist has learned?"

"Our father is no longer an alchemist, Ma'am," Sarah said, smiling, but forced, at the woman General.

Olivier whipped her head to get a good look at my sister. "Sarah Elric. I remember your face from many years ago. It is your mother's. Just as the young daughter of Mustang is her father's own."

I could hear Maes gritting her teeth.

"It does kill you to be what you are, doesn't it, child? You Mustang children always captured the hearts of the tabloids and newspapers in Central. The eldest boy, the problem child who snuck out, dated actresses of the new picture shows, did things just to spite his father. The youngest child, currently who steals the heart of all Amestrisians. The missing boy. He truly is the Prince of Amestris. Then the middle girl, who looks just like the hero of Ishval. The boy with the ebony hair and the gloves that spit fire. Every inch of that spirit poured into the little girl that was born. But where does that leave you? Ishval is long gone, and the people focus on their newest heroes and victims. How do you fair, young Mustang? What is your charge?"

Maes doesn't respond for a moment, or look at the woman. "I do not resent my brother, Ma'am. I want him back. If it were possible, I'd trade my own life to have the both of them back."

Olivier looked like stone, until her lips broke apart in a smile. "Smart words, girl. Clearly you've disobeyed your father's teachings...I appreciate your refreshing outlook."

Maes smiled softly back.

"To the meeting, then," General Armstrong commanded, before departing. "Tagalongs that do not hinder our progress may join, Miss Mustang. Rally your band of misfits."

We ended up back in the General's office but a few moments later, most of us leaning on walls. I found purchase on a the edge of a table, making myself comfortable. Maes sat at my side, causing the General to bark in laughter.

"Bit of advice, Miss Mustang. Lose the runt. Men only slow you down."

Miles smiled a tiny bit from his position by his commander's desk.

"To business, then?"

"Sister?"

Olivier's face went dark. "What is it, you buffoon?"

"I was simply thinking of the fact that leaving Briggs for this mission might not be the best for you. I felt like Fuhrer Mustang sent me to do the mission, so that you can stay and guard your men-"

"Are you doubting the abilities of my men?"

"Sister-"

"Are you doubting the security and strength of my fort? Of Briggs?"

"...You are right, Sister. It is foolish of me to believe it was not achievable. My apologies."

"Tomorrow morning," General Armstrong continued, "We will storm Drachma. Their southern base is not but miles from ours. It will not be hard to drill under their base to achieve our stealth. Katya will not be fooled. We must be quick to obtain the boy-and you as well with your young girl-or we will all surely perish. Am I understood?"

"That's a very vague plan..." I heard Lee mumble, earning him a slight glare from the General.

"To be now with all of you. Miles will take you to your room-"

"Who is Katya?" Maes asked.

"Katya runs the southern base, and he is the vocal point in the Drachma military at this time. Most of the country's military was massacred by my own fort in my absence. He is a young man, whose father once was a head in the military. He is no fool. He is as clever as a fox, and is not to be toyed with. This is why this mission is stealth based, and not strength base. We definitely do not outnumber them by any means. Goodnight."

Olivier fled quickly, and Miles lead us all out.

It was one room with three beds. They weren't large, but large enough for three to squeeze into one.

"Alright boys," Al said, "Women get pick first, any room not left, you sleep on the floor." He himself grabbed a blanket and took refuge on the floor next to one of the beds. That floor must be freaking cold...Elicia and Maes pulled into one bed, with barely room to lay side-by-side. Lee and Lily slept next to one another, which wasn't that odd, I supposed. Sarah was sitting in a bed by herself, blankets balled around her.

"Kain-" she whispered as he walked by.

"No," I groaned, the blanket given to me draped over my shoulder.

"I wasn't going to ask that! I-"

But Kain had moved on, and was sleeping adjusting his blanket on the floor next to a wall. I layed down next to Sarah, who pulled all the blankets around her and over her head as she buried her face in the pillow. I leaned over, whether she wanted me to or not, and kissed the back of her head.

"I am sorry, Sarah."

I rolled over in the cold room, wrapping my wool jacket closer to me, and one Al turned the oil lap off, I fell right asleep.

**a/n: stopping here for tonight. Hope you've gotten your wwtc fill! Hopefully updating will be more frequent because I just posted almost to the end here. Anyway, tune in soon...don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! We'd be nothing without you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: We've been doing so much over here it's cra-cra. Homecoming week *fake enthusiasm* so...yeah. Whoot. *flails***

**We've been preparing for our rock n roll concert, so we've been crazy busy. The concert is next week, so after that, it's like WHOOO DONE BEYOTCHES.**

**Dem and I are going to cosplay for Halloween as Merida and Hiccup because BIG FOUR FANDOM. She's going as Hiccup because she's more of a HTTYD girl, and I'm the only one whose seen Brave. (Dem here. I'VE SEEN BRAVE NOW!)**

**Anyway, I will get to this extremely heart breaking chapter now. Pull out your tissues as you please. **

(SARAH)

Don't get me wrong, I was overjoyed knowing we would have Clint back soon, but right now, I was a little more than upset about Kain. What was I even supposed to feel about him right now? Did I need to comfort him, or scorn him, or love him? I pondered these questions as I lie awake next to Theo, whom was long since asleep. Everyone was, for that matter. It had been a long and taxing day for us, but sleep was still out of reach for me. At this point, my insomnia was becoming more and more annoying.

I heard the rustling of blankets by the wall, then a silhouette rose from the floor and quietly exited the room. Kain. What was he doing in the middle of the night?

I sighed inwardly and sat up. Theo was totally out of it, so it wouldn't be a problem to sneak out the bed without him noticing. He wasn't necessarily a light sleeper. I crawled off the foot of the bed, then tiptoed to the door, walking out and gently closing it behind me. As soon as I'd closed the door, something grabbed me by the hips and pulled me closer, then I felt my lips pressed against someone's. _Damn it, Kain!_

I brought up my clenched fist and slammed it into the side of his head as hard as I could. He quickly released me, moving a hand up to where I'd hit him, wincing.

"Sarah," he mumbled.

I finally couldn't take it anymore. As much as I'd said that I didn't believe Theo, my anger about the matter was finally getting the better of me. "_What_ do you think you're doing?!" I shouted in a whisper.

He was slightly confused, the look on his face slightly endearing. I cursed myself for thinking that when I was so angry with him.

"Am I not enough that you'd go after Lily too?!" I responded to his puzzlement. "I mean it's not like you're making any advances I'm denying, or whatever! I just don't see why you would-"

"Sarah," Kain interjected. "You think... That I... What?"

"Don't even try to deny it! Theo and I both saw you and Lily together!"

"Sarah, we were just talking," he said with sincerity.

"Yeah right! That's what I-" That's what I told Theo... Oh, gosh... I knew I was right not to worry. And I knew I was right not to listen to Theo! I'm such an idiot.

"Theo, huh," Kain scoffed. "You know he is resentful to me most of the time, yet you'd believe what he said?" This was odd... Kain was...angry.

I swallowed and didn't look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry..." I mumbled. "But you can understand my concern!" I accused. "You know you've been distant to me this entire time!"

"I had a reason to be distant," he snapped. It had been years since Kain had spoken so forcefully. "I didn't want to- Sarah, I didn't want to hurt you! That's the reason I kept my distance!"

My brow furrowed slightly. "Hurt me?" I asked. "Kain, you could never-"

"Yes, I could!" he shouted as he held up his right hand. The blue sparks of his alchemy danced in his fingertips. "Yes," he said with more fear. "I could."

"But you wouldn't!" I countered.

"It doesn't matter if _I _would or not!" He replied. "Sometimes...sometimes it's not up to me! Sometimes I can't control it! I don't want that to happen and you get hurt!" He leaned his forehead on the wall, breathing heavily. I suddenly remembered the night in Central with Uncle Alphonse. I'd thrown a pillow at Kain and he'd accidentally blown it up. At the time, it had been kind of funny, but now I knew how much that had hurt him.

I grabbed his hand and sighed. "Kain, you have nothing to worry about. Even if something were to happen, I wouldn't resent you."

He lifted his head up. "Sarah, that's why I was talking to Lily," he said. It didn't really make sense to me, but I figured it would if I just kept listening. "While Lily may not be skilled in alkahestry, she is able to manipulate the energy that enables it, the life force of every living thing. Basically, she has the ability to disable alkahestry if she so wishes." I remembered when we'd fought Lee and Lily. Kain attempted to use his alchemy on her and it didn't work.

I was starting to understand, but was still confused by one thing. "I don't see what that has to do with you. You use alchemy, not alkahestry."

Kain shook his head. "My tattoo is a design made by my father's brother as a combination of both alchemy and alkahestry."

"I see..." I mumbled, finally starting to piece things together. "But if it causes so many problems, why do you have the tattoo anyway?"

This quite visibly struck a nerve on Kain. He stared at the ground. "Oh... I've never told you..." he mumbled. "...what actually happened." From this, I assumed that the story he'd told us when we'd first met-the story I'd been going off of all these years-was, indeed, a lie. Just more things I didn't know about my own boyfriend.

"What happened?" I asked with force. I needed to know.

"All I'm doing right now is answering your previous question," he replied. "Felicity gave me the tattoo. After my village was destroyed, they kidnapped me and Felicity did this-" -he pulled up his sleeve, revealing some of the tattoo, then yanked it back over his arm. "That's all we need to talk about, alright?" he said quickly, obviously not wanting to dwell on the subject. Not that I blamed him. Any memories I had of Felicity caused me to cringe, so I could only imagine what they did to Kain. And there was still so many things he wasn't telling me about it.

I took his hands in mine, looking up in his deep crimson eyes. "Alright," I said. "You don't have to say anything else."

His lips twitched slightly, then he looked away. "So, anyway...yes. That's why I was talking to Lily," he mumbled. "She could suppress my alkahestry just enough to where it would'nt be a problem."

I nodded in understanding, then leaned my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head. "Okay," I said.

We stood like that for a while, not saying anything until I broke the silence.

"So... That Miles guy..." I said gingerly.

A slight laugh came from Kain, and I could tell he was smiling. "My father's best friend. He would visit us all the time when I was younger. I always called him my Uncle since both my father's brother and all of my mother's siblings were killed in the war." He paused for a moment. "He was just always like family to me, but after we were attacked by Felicity, he assumed that I'd died alongside my parents, so he never came back. But I can't help but think...if he had been around...what would've been different... I know I wouldn't have gone to Amestris in search of your family. He would've actually talked some sense into me." Kain laughed.

I giggled as well. "But at least we got to meet each other," I said.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

I grinned a little, then looked up at him. "So how did your parents meet?" I asked.

"What?" he asked, taken aback.

"I wanna know how they met."

"Why?"

"I'm a girl, I like stuff like that," I giggled jokingly. "I think you owe it to me to tell me something, considering how little I actually do know about you."

Kain swallowed and scratched his head awkwardly. "Alright..." he mumbled begrudgingly, realizing that I actually did have a point. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, speaking quickly. "My father and Miles were helping to rebuild Ishval, and after working all day they...had a few drinks. Though it's kind of frowned upon in Ishval, they were accustomed to it after living in Amestris. That was just their routine. Anyway, there was one woman that my father would talk to after working each day, and they'd actually grown to like each other. She started drinking with my father and Miles sometimes, and there was one day Miles was busy and didn't join them, so...- Do I have to finish this story, Sarah?" Even in the dim light I could see his face was getting red and he twitched his hand uncomfortably.

I looked at him endearingly, putting my hand over his. "That's enough," I said with a grin. He was so visibly embarrassed that I wanted to tell him he shouldn't be, but that would probably just make it worse.

"But they _did _get married, and_ did_ love each other, so I guess that makes it all right," Kain added, still sounding embarrassed. "But even though they were married, I go by my mother's last name, Espinosa, anyway..." He grinned slightly, scratching the back of his head nervously. "But my parents...I suppose that could be one reason I don't act as loving towards you as I should... I just don't want my parents' mistake to become my own."

"_Mistake?_" I snapped. "You do realize if that _'mistake'_ hadn't happened, you wouldn't have been born, right?" It took me a moment, but I understood. "Oh. You do know that."

"I didn't mean it like that, Sarah," he said. "You know what I meant."

I sighed. "Whatever."

"Sarah," he said, pressing his lips to mine forcefully. "You know what I meant."

As we continued talking, I realized this was the most we'd ever connected. I knew him better, I knew how much he actually loved me, even though I'd accused him of cheating. I knew now no matter what I did, he would love me.

I felt absolutely awful that I hadn't done the same, the fact that I'd even suspected him of being unfaithful. _I'm a horrible person..._

I'm not sure how long we continued talking before we finally decided we needed to sleep. Tomorrow... Tomorrow we would rescue Clint. Nothing would go wrong. I was sure of it.

(THEO)

I woke up quite well rested the next morning, but ice was forming in the pit of my stomach. Today was the day. It could all end here.

"Theo, get dressed," Al was dressed in something I'd never seen him in-a military jacket. I assume it was issued because his other coat wasn't near thick enough, but he and Elicia had a right to them I supposed. Though the scientists weren't part of the military, they'd served it enough under Roy's commands to make them the reason so much has gone so well. Until now, that is. Sarah wasn't tucked under my arm as I thought she would be, she wasn't in the bed at all. Sitting up, my heart cringed as I saw Sarah with Kain, both of them still asleep, both of them smiling.

"There's no getting around that, is there?"

Al sighed, looking at them. "Love is strange, Theo. It hardly ever makes sense, and it always makes us sick. Reason is not automatic, and those who deny it, cannot be conquered by it."

"...What?"

Al smiled at me. "Think about it, Theo. Go wake up the others."

I froze. "Wake them up? Why?"

Al's silver eyes stared back at mine hard.

"Uncle...you can't be serious. Bringing them along would-"

"Theo, listen to me," Uncle pulled me closer to him by my jacket so that he could whisper straight into my ear. "Clint may or may not be in this base, and if he is, he may be there and not there at the same time. Do you understand?"

My stomach dropped out.

"Theo, it's better them see it with their own eyes than to resent the person that saw it and told them."

This whole time I'd been listening to the hope of two teenage girls, never once doubting their assuring smiles and laughs. I've been a fool. I'd been dragging on the coattails of hope, and nothing more. Now, I don't think I'm holding on by a thread any more.

I've fallen.

I woke them up one by one, and an officer brought in breakfast. Kain and Sarah stayed wrapped in his blanket. After I'd dressed and eaten, I rose off the creaky bed.

"Kain."

The Ishvallan's head perked up at his name, red eyes no longer shocking to me.

I turned my head, a signal for him to follow me into the hallway. As I waited for him, I heard the door of the room shut, letting me know he was with me and alone.

"Kain, may I speak frankly?"

"Have you ever done any different, Theo?" Kain asked with a smirk. I nodded, half smiling myself.

"Kain, to be honest, I'm not sure how to deal with you. I'm not sure what's happened, or how recent it happened, but Sarah left my side last night for yours. When it boiled down to it the last time we were in this situation, Sarah came before Maes. Blood runs thick, Kain. But Sarah's always been stubborn, and she knows when she's right...and hell, I'm wrong most of the time. So for her to throw away her family with both hands for you...How bad can you really be, Ishvallan? I'm sorry, and I was wrong. You just protect her, okay?" I noticed my voice jumped a little. Was I letting my little sister go? "Dammit, bastard, just make sure she's happy, okay? If she ever frowns or seems remotely dejected when she's around you I'll blast your ass all the way back to Ishval so fast-!"

"Thank you, Theo," Kain said, smiling at me. "For everything, Theo. And for being there for her when I wasn't. Love is risk, isn't it, Theo? Tell me, are you ever scared of Maes and the gloves?"

I looked up at him, shocked, before I found myself smiling. "Every damn second. But when I'm with her...it never even matters. You can love and be scared, kid. Sarah's never scared. She loves you too much...although I'm not sure why."

I gave one last smile to the boy I was giving my sister too. Because, this is what she wants.

In the end, happiness is the only thing that matters.

When I walked back in, Maes was on the bed, holding the little toy soldier again.

"I feel it, Theo...something is wrong..." she looked up at me with her eyes, big and black and scared, as rivers of ebony ran down her cheeks. "It's almost like it's not Clint..."

"You're going to Clint back-"

"I'm worried about _you_, Theo!" she pushed her head onto my chest. "Every second of every day your gone and when Clint was gone and you were here-Theo all I could feel was _relief_ that you were okay! And it felt horrible, and sick and-"

"Hey, you are never going to lose me, okay?" I said, roughly pushing back her head. "Wanna know why?"

I pulled the chain from around my neck over my head. "Maes, you are me. You have my heart. A person can't die without a heart, Maes," I whispered, pulling the chain over her head, careful not to tangle it in her hair. I grabbed the toy soldier from her hands, and wrapped him in the chain. "They'll never need to identify me, Maes. The only life I live is the one right here," I pulled her up onto my lap, letting her cool skin chill the warmth under my wool jacket. "The one where you're with me.

And we're both happy."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Um. This chapter kills me. **

**I guess you'll see what I mean. **

(THEO)

"Alright, ladies, let's get a move on!"

We were all crowded into Olivier's drill tank, plowing into the earth under Drachma.

"Is it just me, or did it get colder?" Lee whispered to no one in particular. Lily shivered, at which point Sarah offered a pocket for the girl's hand.

"We are almost under the base. We'll have to walk for a while, but the storm outside will cover us."

"If you don't mind, General, Ma'am, dear," Lee said, standing. "My sister and I would like to separate from this group to find our little sister. Ting has a gift...which you might mask us and not find us. We don't want that, do we?"

Olivier Armstrong narrowed her blue eyes. "Fine. But we will not wait on you should you not be in the tank by the time of our departure."

"Yes, Ma'am," Lily whispered, bowing her head.

The rumbling started later, when our vehicle started to surface. Lee and Lily took off at a sprint, leaving us in the snow alone.

"Follow my brother," the Ice Queen instructed. "And if you get lost, I hope you aren't grizzy food by the time night comes."

The fort we ambled upon was the same grey steel of Briggs, but not near as big or menacing. I suspect it was halfway embedded into the earth-or worse, the snow.

"How do we get in?" Elicia asked softly.

"Simple," Olivier said, "My brother, can you manage a soft and quite destructive transmutation for once?"

Alex looked sheepish as he planted his hands on the side of the building. "I will try, sister."

The sparks of blue lighting were huge and noticeable, but perhaps the blizzard was so thick, no one would notice. A hole was formed, barely large enough for Al's frame, and it was a wonder, but we all fit through before the Major once again closed the hole.

Miles dusted some snow off of his nephew's jacket before returning to the side of his superior.

"We need to move, in case someone thinks they heard something-"

"SAMOZVANETS!"

The screams happened so fast, and between blurs of blue lighting and flashing of fire, I didn't notice the rain of bullets coming down on us.

"Theo!" Maes, grasping at my shirt, pushing me one way. "Theo, we need to-"

Have you ever had a moment of breath taking pain? You could be doing something so simple. Reading a book, cooking dinner, sitting in the breeze outside. That moment that stops you in your tracks with a yelp. A paper cut, or a burn across your arm, a bite or a scrape. Hell, getting hit with a shovel by your future girlfriend. There's that moment where everything freezes as you gasp, and lights dance behind your eyes-almost like fire works with colors of red and orange and blue. You lose it for a moment, until the pain dulls, and suddenly it doesn't matter in that moment any more. You resume what your doing. It had no consequences.

Some pain is sharp. Like a knife.

Or a bullet.

I guess this is that kind of moment. My eyes flew open, and my hands when out for Maes. Al's hands yanked her back, and I realized it would've hurt her if I had grabbed her. Instead, my fingers found purchase on the flying glint of silver around her neck. The one that held so much burden. Thinking on it now, I suppose it was too much to ask of her. Making her symbolize everything she loved, them literally hanging it around her neck, putting the weight on her shoulders.

It was crashing down around the both of us now.

My head hit the hard concrete as the flashes of fire and screaming flew around us.

_"Theo! Theo!"_

Mom.

_"I named you Theophrastus, after my father, and his story, and his weights. You can bear them, I know you will. You're strong, Theo Elric. You will never make my mistakes."_

Dad.

"Theo!"

I could hear Sarah, and the ruffle of clothes. I opened my eyes. Kain's hands were on her shoulders as she punched and kicked at him to release her to get to me.

I had to turn my cheek to the floor to see Maes. She was screaming as she charred the soldiers one by one, the hate in her cold eyes evident.

_She thinks it's over._

_No, she knows. Just like you know, Theo. It's over. You're done._

_"YOU BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

"Maes, stop it!"

Elicia. Fighting her way through to the little girl that should've been like a sister, but instead was the girl she never knew.

Something hot was pouring over me, and I wasn't sure what it was, but I didn't like it. It was over my chest and down my nose-

Blood.

"Theo! Theo!"

I didn't know who was screaming now. Frankly, I didn't care.

Some moments of pain, they're like fireworks shooting behind your eyes of all colors. Sharp pain, deathly, fatal pain. It's white hot, taking over everything at once, not letting you see anything else as your body shakes and you scream.

"Sar-" I can't say anything. The blood is choking me. I can't see anything. I feel blind.

"We have to move on! They've heard us now!"

"General, we can't leave him! He's my-"

"Girl! He is dead already!" I could see the General now, corralling my sister, my girlfriend, whoever was fighting to get to me.

They were screaming as the left, and it echoed when they were gone.

The only worse thing than being dead, I guess is lying there alone to bleed out.

My heart beat echoes in my ears, like a drum.

_Thum. Thum. _

It's slower now, more monotonous. More sad. More hopeless.

What hope is there now?

The organ in my chest beats, almost like footsteps...

_Thum. Thum. _

I scream as my stomach churns, and the blood bubbles back out of my mouth.

I keep waiting for that moment you hear about, ya know, the one with the life flashing. I wait for happy moments of my father, maybe one or two of Sarah smiling, those moments last summer with Maes. I wait for glimpses of the future. Clint back home, or Sarah in a wedding dress.

Maybe Maes in a wedding dress, walking down an isle that wouldn't end with me.

The heart beat is louder now, closer, slower.

_THUM. THUM. _

I fell my heart wrench, giving all it has.

This pain is like white lighting, and I can hear it's searing now.

I'm waiting now, I'm waiting to go.

There's no one to hear my last thoughts, that is, if I could even speak them. I had no last embrace, no goodbye. Not even justice enough to see the face of the man that ended everything, and for what?

I don't know. I'm done thinking. I just want to be done now-

"Are you awake, Little Soldier?"

My eyes flew open, but everything seemed blacker.

"It is fine now. Your bullet is gone. It hurt you no more."

What...I flexed my fingers, testing what I was saying. Was this heaven? Or so black, it must be hell?

"Little Soldier, you can sit up. I heal you."

I did as I was told, and tried something.

I had to cough before I could speak, and blood spattered out, and I could hear it hit something.

"Where am I?" I whispered. There was a little gasp from the little voice that had been speaking to me. The Amestrian language sounded broken, high pitched, like a young girl.

"Do you not know where you are? I do not...not understand..."

I heard something crank, before an light flew into the room. I gasped at the person before me. Ebony hair, stick straight, down to the back. Lithe arms and legs, pale skin, and huge black eyes. The hair was silken, and the dress was tattered, but it was obvious of what culture it belonged to.

Ting Fa held up my dog tags wrapped around the Amestrian Toy Soldier. "I do not understand...Are you not the men in the blue? The one the Amestrian Prince spoke of? Are you not to be the saviors of the Prince of the West and the Princess of the East?"

I sat up farther, leaning in toward the girl.

"I'm Theo. Theo Elric."

Her thin lips broke into a smile. "Then you have come. Welcome to Drachma, Little Soldier."

(SARAH)

Hot tears poured from my eyes as I kept my mouth shut and tried to keep up. I knew any further protest would get me nowhere with Olivier. But she couldn't stop me from grieving to myself.

_Theo... My big brother... My only sibling... My short, hot-tempered older brother..._

_Dead._

I squeezed Kain's hand tighter in mine, trying to be strong, trying not to let my emotions get the better of me again, but it was so damn hard! I knew I would only hinder the group and get others killed if I were to break down right then.

Something snapped to my mind. The night on the train with Maes.

_Maes shuddered a bit. "What you said... About equivalent exchange..." she mumbled drowsily. "Please don't tell me you meant it..."_

_I gave her a quizzical look. "Of course I meant it. We're going to save Clint, no matter what."_

_"No..." she whispered._

_"What?" I asked._

_She shook her head rapidly, biting her lower lip. "I... I want Clint back so badly..." she said shakily, her voice breaking at the end. She buried her face in her hands, letting out a sob. "But I don't want anyone else to die!"_

What I'd said. Dying to get Clint back. Equivalent exchange.

It was different when I was betting my own life. Not the life of my big brother...!

Kain looked down at me as we ran through the hallway, hurt evident in his eyes too. It wasn't just for comforting me, he actually cared about Theo. They hadn't always seen eye to eye, but in a weird way they were friends. Perhaps the only friend either had.

Maes burned through any opposing Drachmans swiftly, not giving one thought as to whether it was moral or not. The absolute murderous intent in her eyes could've been enough to kill someone. With each snap of her fingers, flames engulfed everything around us until the walls and bodies of Drachmans were charred. It had been enough for them to take her brother, now they'd destroyed her love, and for that they would pay.

Alphonse kept his eyes forward, no doubt running through in his mind how he could possibly tell Father about this. Theo getting killed while Al should've kept him safe. Alphonse felt that way, anyway. He always blamed himself.

I didn't know if we were close to Clint or not, but I just knew that every step closer to him was one farther from Theo. I tried to wipe away the tears, but my sleeve was already soaked.

_"Stop crying, you're such a baby!"_

_"I am not!"_

_"Are too," Theo teased._

_"Mommy!" I wailed._

_"Crybaby!" he taunted._

_I sat down on the ground with my knees tucked to my chest, not caring that I was wearing a skirt. I looked at my scraped knee, which still stung._

_"All you do is cry," he said again. "All you did was fall. Just get up and keep going and stop whining about it."_

Keep going.

Keep going.

I took a deep breath and commanded myself to stop crying. Theo had been right. In a situation, that's all I ever did. I needed to be stronger.

"This should be it!" Olivier announced as we came upon a room at the end of the hallway. The door, though seeming to have many locks, looked like it'd been tampered with in some way.

"Alkahestry?" Al said as he glanced at the door.

Maes payed no attention and ran to the door, yanking it open. I was convinced that it would've opened even if it had been locked, considering how much force Maes put into it.

I ran in after her, dragging Kain with me, the others filing in more orderly.

My heart dropped as I saw him. He lie in the corner of the room, clothing hanging off of him in tatters, stained with blood. There were cuts covering him, especially on his face, which was slightly swollen, as opposed to the rest of his body, which was thinner than normal. He stirred slightly, eyes closed and mumbled something. It took me a moment to figure out what he said. "Ting?"

Maes ran to him and knelt down beside him, wrapping her arms around him and weeping. "Clint!" she whipered. Clint winced, still not opening his eyes.

What had they done to him? From his appearance, I could tell they hadn't fed him much, and he'd been beaten... He looked like death. Pale and lifeless.

I held my hand over my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut, taking deep breaths and trying not to cry any more.

_Clint..._ I thought to myself. _You've been suffering here for so long while we've hardly taken this mission seriously... I'm so sorry..._

Maes held Clint in her arms, ear pressed to his chest, listening to the reassuring beat of his heart.

I picked up a pair of glasses lying on the floor, which belonged to Clint. One lens was cracked while the other was broken out entirely. It explained the signs of cuts over one of his eyes.

"Enough of this," Olivier bellowed. "We have to keep moving. We must get out quickly before Katya sends more troops after us."

Maes nodded shakily, swallowing back sobs.

Kain leaned down and gingerly picked Clint up off the floor. "I'll carry him," he said.

"Then let's move," Olivier snapped, leading us back into the hallway.

It was surprisingly quiet. No more soldiers approached. No alarms were going off to warn of our presence. There was just and eerie silence that followed us as we ran back the way we came, hallway after hallway.

Until we heard footsteps. It caused me to tense up a little, though I knew we could take care of whomever came our way.

As we approached the next corner, Maes got her fingers in position to snap.

3.

2.

1.

"Hey, hey, whoah! Stop!"

We skidded to a halt as we collided.

"Lee!" I grumbled. Behind him was Lily, a smaller Xingese girl-Ting, I assumed-and... "Theo!" I screeched running to him and throwing my arms around his neck, halfway collapsing from relief. Tears streamed down my cheeks. He was alive! Thank God! My brother... "Theo- Theo! I thought you-!"

"We'll explain later!" Lee shouted. "We need to get out of here while we're all still pretty much alive."


	16. Chapter 16

(THEO)

Lee grabbed my hand, spinning me so that we ran from the direction we had come with us leading the sprint. The twirl had made my stomach churn and my vision see spots for a moment. Physically, I was better thanks to Ting, but mentally, I was still just a man who had been shot. Sarah's arms got ripped off my neck as we started off, and I could hear her sobbs mixed with laughter-her relief. The outcome no one had expected. All thanks to this little girl holding my hand beside me.

"Do you mind if I carry you?" I asked her, not looking. She was falling behind and I could only drag her for so long.

She nodded, and I slung the Xingese Princess up into my arms. She had her face turned toward our path, and I smiled at that. She was a part of this now, this silly girl who only spoke broken Amestrian. This perfect little girl who saved my life.

"Why are there no troops?" I heard Miles say, his constantly stern face looking to his commander.

"I don't know. This gives us all the more reason to hurry, however."

The Ice Queen took off at a dead sprint, leaving the rest of us behind. I was glad, she could actually start the drill tank without us. You know, turn the heat on, get the radio playing, floor the gas...

I pulled Ting into the drill tank, and once Lee was on board, he ripped the girl from my arms.

"Hey!"

"Listen to me, Princess. The second we hit Briggs, we're taking a long walk home so I suggest you find some clothes that don't look like you just crawled out of the gutter."

Ting pulled back, but Lee held tightly to his half-sister's arm.

"Man, just stop, okay?" I said, pulling my jacket around Ting's shoulders. "She'll do what you want. Just don't put anymore bruises on the poor girl...she's been hurt enough."

"The Xingese are free to go once we enter Briggs. However, all of us are to travel back to Central, per orders of the Fuhrer...bastard..."

I'm starting to like this woman General.

Ting pulled the jacket tight as she took one of the seats stationed along the sides of the tank-for soldiers ready to leap out into action.

"I-it's over..."

I turned around, and there was Maes. She was shaking, the gloves on her hands frayed at the tips and charred black by the bodies she'd murdered.

The men I'd watched her murder.

I shuddered, remembering the look on her face when she'd thought I'd been killed. The look of everything in her world dissapearing. The hate. She'd lost herself in that moment.

But now I was back.

"It...it's...over...And you...you're safe n-now..." She broke down then, her knees giving out as they hit the steel floor hard, her hand covering her face.

"Maes!" I ran over to her, pulling her to the farthest corner, so that no one could hear us talking, even though most everyone was watching.

"Maes...it's okay now, alright? I'm with you, now. And Clint...he's okay. Ting's going to heal him as much as she can, again. She looked after him. He's okay-"

Maes pulled her hands away, and I gasped. She threw her head back in a wicked fit of laughter.

"Maes!"

"Don't you get it, Theo? Everything's over! Clint is okay, you're okay, and nothing bad is ever going to happen again! We'll stay in Central...and, and we'll never be separated...and every morning and every night we'll be together. Won't we, Theo? Forever?"

I smiled as I pulled the gloves off of her hands. "Only if you want me that long."

She looked at me, with the softest and most serious face I'd ever seen her make. When it was just her and I, Maes often just gave coy smiles and teasing winks. There was rarely raw love and passion in her expression. I'd seen that face maybe once or twice-and we definately weren't cramed into a freezing drill tank when it happened.

"Always, Theo. For as long as I live, I promise, I'll love you."

I pulled Maes to her feet, and let her head rest on my shoulder, but soon she flitted away for Clint. Sarah smiled at me from across the room, and no one payed attention as she sprinted across and wrapped her arms around my neck- my shoulders were a little broader than her wing-span now, I suppose.

"I'm sorry," I choked out. "I'm so so sorry...I'm supposed to protect you and-"

"Shut up, or I'll hit you," she mumbled pulling tighter on me. I hugged her back.

"You're so strong, Sarah. And if you never hear this from anyone who loves you, I want to say that I'm so proud of you. And I love saying you're my sister."

She smiled up at me, tears running down her cheeks as she hastilly wiped them away. She always hated crying, but she did it anyway. Just like Sarah.

"Don't I get a heartfelt speech? What about a kiss?"

"Don't get your hopes up, Ishvallan." I said, turning and punching Kain in the arm. "You, I did not miss."

"Oh, come on, brother-"

"Hold the frick up," I said, poking the tall boy in the chest. "Since when are you my brother? Dude, no, that's just-"

"As I recall, I believe you did give me permission to be with Sarah, right? Doesn't that make you my brother?"

I stared for a moment. "If we don't get off this drill in the next ten minutes I may castrate you."

"No! No, no, no!"

We all turned to the girl making the noise.

Ting stood over Clint, arms folded across her chest.

"I'm not leaving him, and you can't make me."

"You wanna bet?" Lee said.

"If you hurt me, Daddy will be so angry with you! What makes you think you stand a chance? You'll just have to follow me to Central, won't you? Otherwise, I don't think Daddy will be too proud of you two."

She smiled at the Xingese pair. Lily groaned, stabbing one of her needles into the steel of the ground.

"Why do you want to follow the little Prince anyway?"

"He's my friend! I promised to look after him! If it was Lily, wouldn't you do the same?"

Lee sighed. "Ting, this boy is not your brother, he is not your race-"

"He is someone's brother and someone's son! He is the Prince of Amestris, and his people look to him! As the Princess of the Fa Clan I take responsibility for him and if you want the slimmest chance to becoming the Emperor you'll obey me!"

Lee gritted his teeth. "Of course, Little Sister. Of course."

Clint mumbled something again.

"Is he coming to?" Maes asked anxiously. Ting smiled brightly.

"The Prince is coming back."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Like Clint and Ting? Let us know! And if so, don't we have a surprise for you...**

**Enjoy this next chapter as we close in on the ending!**

(SARAH)

Everyone was huddled in a semicircle around Clint, except for Miles and the General whom were running the tank. I wasn't sure if it was the best thing to crowd him like this, so I motioned everyone but Maes to step back a bit. She was kneeling at his side, clutching his hand as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"M-Maes..." he mumbled.

"Clint...!" she whispered, tears about to come to her eyes looking at her beaten and bruised brother.

Clint winced as he attempted to push himself up into a sitting position, but was aided by Maes whom leaned him on the wall of the tank. Even a minor task such as that was painful to him...

"Where are we...?" he managed to ask. "What happened...?

"We're on our way back to Amestris," Maes replied with a smile.

Clint's face reflected the shock he felt. "R-really?" he asked in disbelief. Some color returned to his pale face in relief. He squinted slightly as he looked up at the rest of us surrounding him. I realized he wasn't wearing his glasses.

I handed him the glasses I had retrieved. "They probably won't help much, though..." I mumbled in apology as he examined them.

I saw a hint of a grin play on his lips. "Thank you, Sarah."

Maes smiled at Clint. "We'll get you some new ones when we get back," she said. "We're gonna go home, and everything is going to be how it was before."

His small smile left and he nodded his head.

Ting stood beside me, staring devotedly at Clint, her brow furrowed in worry. But a hint of a smile came to her face as he looked up at her.

Clint attempted to get to his feet, wincing in pain. After a moment of trying he stumbled back down, Ting rushing to him in a panic.

"Ting..." he said with a grin. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close with a serene smile brightening his face "Thank you..."

Ting's eyebrows rose. "What for?" she asked in confusion.

"Everything."

Her face turned bright red as they broke the embrace. "You need rest," she stated. "Everyone go."

Most of us listened to Ting and went about our business-I was surprised Major Armstrong hadn't had some emotional breakdown before leaving-, but Maes and I sat by Clint's side, not wanting to leave. Ting didn't seem to object, though, as she followed Lee, perhaps to tell him off again. I wasn't really opposed to that. Sometimes Lee deserved a good talking to.

Clint glanced down at the metal floor of the tank. "You guys came all the way here...for me?"

"Well, Lee and Lily came for Ting, but the rest of us, yeah," I said with a friendly smile, trying to cheer him up.

He hugged his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them and still staring down. "I didn't think..." he trailed off.

Maes looked at him in surprise. "You didn't think we'd come?" she asked incredulously.

"I just..." he choked.

"Clint, you couldn't seriously believe we would just give up on you," I said.

He looked back up at us with worry. "They said... They told me-!"

"They?" I cut him off. "The Drachmans?"

"What did they tell you?" Maes asked with a hint of anger rising.

"Th-They said... No one would...come..." he whispered, glassy brown eyes fixated on the floor.

Maes put a hand on his shoulder, her rage evident on her face. "And you believed them?" she asked pointedly. "You're smarter than that."

He glanced back up at her. "You don't understand," he said, starting to get upset. He was shaking with heavy breathing, and his hands fidgeted.

I stared to get worried. "Maes, enough," I mumbled to her. "He doesn't want to talk about-"

I was cut off by a coughing fit from Clint. He buried his face in his hands as his chest heaved, trying to get enough air. When it was over, he just breathed heavily, but tried to act as if nothing had happened. But when I looked at his hand he'd coughed into, I realized that wasn't the case. Maes saw it the same time I did. She grabbed his hand and held it palm up, then what I'd seen was clear. His hand was covered in fresh, crimson blood. Upon closer examination, some dribbled out of the corner of his mouth as well.

Maes glared. "Clint, _what the hell happened_?" she hissed. "What did they do? And don't even try to tell me 'nothing'."

Clint jerked his hand from Maes. "It's not a big deal."

Now I was worried. Now he needed to tell us. We needed to know exactly what had happened. "Clint, it is a big deal!" I said. "You're coughing blood, and you're covered in cuts and bruises! You were half unconscious when we found you! You need to tell us!"

"There's nothing to tell you," he mumbled. "Ting fixed all of my injuries before they got worse. I'm fine." Clint coughed a bit, though this time it wasn't as serious.

"But we need to know _how_ this happened," Maes said.

Clint was silent for a moment. "It's common knowledge that Drachmans excel in torture, Maes. I don't see why I need to say anything."

"_Torture?_" I gasped. I supposed that explained everything in full. "But why would they?!"

"I'm the Fuhrer's son," he mumbled. "That and I have military knowledge that they want. I suppose being studious was my undoing in that situation." That was right... Clint knows pretty much everything, and everyone knows that. So for Drachmans that want to one up the Amestrian military, Clint was like a library of information that could be used at their disposal. All they needed to do was get him to speak.

"You didn't...tell them anything, did you?" I asked gingerly.

"Of course not," he replied. "They told me plenty, though." His face darkened at this.

"Like us not coming," Maes filled in.

"Well, yes, there's that," Clint said. "But I also overheard something."

"Like what?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well, they didn't mean for me to hear it since they were speaking in Drachman, and I may be wrong on my translation, but..." he mumbled.

"What did they say?" Maes asked with impatience.

"Novaya armyia... A new army. That's all I heard."

My brow furrowed. "New army?" I mumbled.

Clint shrugged. "But I heard it out of context. It may be nothing. And plus, when I heard it my ears were ringing from a hit to the head. It might not even be what they said at all."

"Even so... You have to tell Father this when we get back," Maes said.

Clint didn't respond.

After a minute of no speaking, I broke the silence. "So you and Ting got pretty close, I see," I said.

Clint nodded his head slightly. "We kept each other company, and she healed me with her alkahestry often. I suppose that's a good way to form a friendship."

"Well, it looks like she's none too eager to leave you either," I replied.

Clint nodded slightly, eyelids fluttering. He gave a small yawn, followed by a cough.

"Let's let him sleep," I told Maes.

She nodded as Clint lie back down without another word. Her smile held relief, sadness, and joy. She ran a hand through his hair and planted a kiss on his forehead.

I stood and left Maes beside her brother, and for once, I finally understood the bond of brother and sister. I'd thought I'd known it before, but after I almost lost Theo, I finally understood how much it would hurt to lose him. But with Maes it was a whole different level of a bond. She knew the value of her brothers when one of them was lost, so nearly losing the second drove her mad inside. I finally understood how she felt now.

Theo was standing behind the General and the Majors, watching as they ran the tank, intrigued. I walked up behind him and put my arms around his neck once more.

"This is getting old," he said. "Stop with this sisterly love crap."

"Sorry for valuing your life," I replied sarcastically. I knew he was just trying to be the big tough guy he always pretends to be. And it definitely is pretending. He is neither though, nor big.

"Well, at least someone does," he said pointedly at the General, halfway joking.

She rolled her eyes, not even wanting to bother with explaining her reasoning for leaving him. Or just not wanting to deal with his stupidity. Or both. But the ever stern Major Miles did crack a smile at Theo's quip.

"I AM HAPPY YOU ARE SAFE, THEO ELRIC!" Major Armstrong cried, suddenly...shirtless. Wha...

"IT'S ZERO DEGREES OUTSIDE, WHAY ARE YOU TAKING OFF YOUR SHIRT?!" Theo shouted in total shock and slight embarrassment.

"I AM GRACING YOU WITH THE VIEW OF THE GOOD LOOKS OF THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY THAT HAVE BEEN PASSED DOWN FOR GENERATIONS!" the Major said in reply.

General Armstrong was practically twitching with annoyance. "JUST SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" she shouted, immediately silencing them both with her powerful tone.

-x-x-x-

We finally made it back to Fort Briggs, and out of Drachma, but there was no reprieve from the cold yet, sadly. Mostly what I was worried about was Clint. He'd surely contracted some sort of sickness while in confinement-which could've contributed his coughing up blood-and the bitter cold definitely wouldn't help.

But our business at Briggs was finished and we were to return to Central immediately. We all said goodbyes to the Briggs soldiers, including Oliver, but she just told us to "get out of here already!" She's not really a people person.

Miles hugged Kain goodbye with a promise to visit him soon, and Major Armstrong had a very heartfelt, shirtless, goodbye for all of us, each of which were full of tears and sparkles.

There was a military train leaving out of North City in a half hour, headed for Central. We had plenty of time to all pile into the jeep and travel back down the mountain path to get to the station and board the train. I was happy that we were able to ride back in the train. The jeep would've been absolutely miserable. All of us-Theo, Maes, Kain, Alphonse, Elicia, Clint, Ting, Lee, Lily, and I-had been a very tight fit in our ride down the mountain. On the train we could have some personal space and relax a bit. Clint slept most of the time, and Ting dozed off beside him. Maes and Theo cuddled-which seemed to be all they ever did on trains, I observed-, Al and Elicia kept up some sort of conversation-most likely about science or something-, and Lily sympathized with Lee as he glared at Ting. Kain came and sat next to me.

"So..." I mumbled, tapping my fingers on my lap. I rested my head on my other hand. "Are you going back to Ishval when we get back?"

He sighed. "I'll have to, at least for a while." He leaned his head on the window, glancing at the changing scenery outside. "I've been gone a bit longer than planned, and people are probably worried," he laughed.

"Yeah," I mumbled, staring at the ground dejectedly.

He looked at me. "I... Sarah, you know I would love to be by you every second of every day, but I honestly can't stay in Resembool."

"Well, why not?" I asked with sudden inspiration. A grin appeared on my face. "You could stay at my house!" I tugged on his sleeve playfully.

After a moment he laughed out loud. "Sarah, you can't be serious," he chuckled. "Like your father would ever...hahaha!" His laughter made it too difficult for him to finish his sentence.

"It was just a thought," I said with a grin.

He continued chuckling. "But you know... I am nineteen. As a legal adult, I suppose..."

"Suppose what?"

He grinned at me. "I suppose I might be able to move to Resembool."

I grinned from ear to ear and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his shirt. "You mean it!?" I asked excitedly.

"I'm sure I could work something out," he replied with a smirk.

-x-x-x-

We pulled into the Central train station several hours later. Maes went to wake Clint, whom was reluctant to wake up. If he wasn't so stubborn, he might've accepted Maes' offer to give him a piggyback ride off of the train. He eventually got to his feet and followed the rest of us out of the train and to the military vehicle that was waiting for us at the station, which we rode to the Fuhrer's mansion. I expected Clint to look excited or happy or something, but he just kept his gaze downward, fidgeting his hands. Even as we entered the house he showed no sign of emotion.

"Mom! Dad!" Maes shouted into the large house.

Roy and Riza appeared from behind a corner, coming quickly to the sound of their daughter's voice.

Riza held her hand over her mouth as she caught sight of Clint. Even though he'd since changed out of his bloody and tattered clothing, he still looked like a mess. She approached him, drawing him into a gentle hug. "Clint..." she mumbled as if to reassure to herself that he was there.

Clint stood there for a moment, then broke free of his mother's embrace and ran to another part of the house. Towards his room.

"Clint!" Ting shouted after him, dashing to catch him.

The Fuhrer ran his hand through his hair, a pained expression on his face. "Alphonse, Theo," he addressed. "I...expect a full report...later..." He was obviously in distress about the whole situation.

Maes looked towards Clint's room, as did I.

"U-Uncle Roy?" I said. "Clint just... He's just kind of...upset right now..." I couldn't find the right words to use.

"Just leave him alone for now," Maes said brashly to her parents, which surprised me slightly. It was as if she blamed them for how Clint was acting. Was she?

Roy cleared his throat and looked up at Theo and Al, seeming to try and ignore what'd just happened. "Come," he said. "He have something to discuss."

Since everyone else was going about other business, I decided to rush to Clint's room. Ting sat on the outside of the door, upset.

Maes walked by, her arms crossed. "I thought I said to leave him alone."

"Maes-"

"He doesn't want to be doted on," she said.

My hand twisted the handle of the door, but it didn't budge. Locked. "Clint," I called. No response, as expected.

Maes groaned and walked off. "Whatever." What was with her? It was like being home made her a totally different person. But she was stressed, so I could understand.

I sat next to Ting.

She looked over at me. "Sarah, yes?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Sarah, I'm worried," she said with a heavy Xingese accent.

I sighed. "It's okay," I mumbled, trying to be reassuring. I put an arm around her shoulders. "It's over now. Everything is okay."

**A/N: Next chapter will be the last...the end of WWTC? **

**Do I seem sad to you? **

**That answer is no, in case sarcasm wasn't pouring off me right now. **


End file.
